Mating Season
by XxChocoMelloxX
Summary: It's mating season for demons and Sebastian is at his wits end. Finally, he rapes Ciel and doesn't know it. Then Sebastian has some family troubles back home. And demons aren't forgiving. SebCiel SomaxAgni yaoi mpreg rape
1. The rape

_**UPDATE: Looking back on the first 10 chapters or so, I say they look kinda like crap. So one by one, I will be fixing them up a bit. Just tweaking things here and there that I want to detail more or fix things that weren't fixed before. I think that since you people have decided to like my story and within the past 8 months of its existence give it over 800 reviews, it should look decent. I feel that it should be done. At least in this chapter, because there is two things said that I absolutely HATED and was downright embarrassed about. **_

_Hello again! I am excited to be writing my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic! It was at first only gonna be a oneshot rape for a friend, but I've turned it into a whole mpreg! What else would you expect from me? Anyway, once again, I sat down and thought about the plot and what exactly will go on in it. Because I really want a smash hit like my Bleach fanfic and really DON'T want to hit a dead end like my D Gray Man fanfic. I've seen all the episodes of the anime and bits and pieces of the manga. I hope everything is good and no one is OOC. So I shall now present to you…the plot._

_PLOT: It's mating season for demons and Sebastian is at his wits end. Not able to control himself any longer, while dressing Ciel for bed, instincts take over and he unknowingly rapes Ciel. While Sebastian only has vague memories of it, his poor Bocchan suffers the consequences of such horrifying memories. After Sebastian and Ciel become somewhat acquainted again, Ciel mysteriously falls ill. Sebastian can only find one possible conclusion: Ciel is pregnant. _

_So I hope you enjoy it because I worked hard on it. The entire story will be in first person and will switch from Ciel's POV to Sebastian's POV and so on. I'm super excited about starting this and this is going to be the beginning of a new system I will be doing. You'll find out what at the end of the chapter. Disclaimer!_

_Sebastian: Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters._

_Me: Cookie is my nickname, btw._

Mating Season

The rape

**Ciel's POV**

I remember it perfectly. How it felt, how it happened, and how it ended. I will never forget the worst night of my life. I noticed that Sebastian had been a bit fidgety the past few days, but I had never expected this.

_I was lying on my bed, trying to register everything that was happened. But before I could, I felt something warm and wet enter me and I screamed out in pain. Why? Why is Sebastian doing this? Why me of all people? I could feel Sebastian moving his tongue in and out of me. I was in a nightmare._

"_Now now Bocchan," The suave voice said, "Don't be so tense. Just relax."_

_I tried to block out his voice. I tried to block out the unfamiliar feelings I was having. I tried to block out everything. And when I almost reached tranquility, I felt something rip my insides, filling me. I shrieked once more in agony as the shockwaves of pain surged through my entire self. I opened my eyes in time to see Sebastian lunge for my throat and bite down hard. I bit back another scream as I heard him licking the blood that flowed from the wound he made. I soon tasted blood from biting down on my bottom lip so hard. I can't take this anymore; it reminds me of back then._

"_Please…" I whispered, "Stop… I'm begging you, Sebastian." _

_It apparently fell on deaf ears as I felt my butler pull out only to slam back in with twice as much force. Sebastian continued to suck on the bite mark on my neck as he pumped me in time with his thrusts. Suddenly, he hit something inside me that made me moan loudly in pleasure. He continued to hit that spot as I came in his hand. Within a few seconds he grunted into my neck as he came inside me. My vision clouded up from my orgasm as I felt him pull out and collapse beside me. I was truly terrified. But I was too tired to worry about anything except falling asleep._

It has been over a week since that occurred and only now was I starting to forgive Sebastian. He has explained to me countless times why all of that happened. It was mating season for demons and you're supposed to mate with the closest person to you. I was the unlucky person. I heard a knock on the door breaking me from my thoughts as Sebastian strolled in with the mid-morning tea and snack.

"Today's snack is Grand Marnier Soufflé with Crème Anglaise." He informed me as he put everything on my desk.

I looked at the food for a split second and uttered one thing, "This isn't the Imperial Porcelain China."

Sebastian nodded, "I'm afraid Maylene had another stumble and broke a majority from that china set."

"I see." I said quietly, taking a small bite of the cake. I started to feel a bit woozy, "Sebastian, I don't think I should be eating an alcoholic dessert. I've heard certain consequences come with consuming alcohol."

My butler sighed, "Young master, I know you're still upset but-"

In the middle of his sentence, without warning, I leaned over and threw up what little I just ate as well as the breakfast I had only a few hours earlier on the floor. I suddenly felt a hand rubbing my back as I continued to empty my stomach onto the red velvet carpet. When the throwing up ceased, I sat back up and rested my head on my desk, tried to catch my breath.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked with a hint of worry.

"I'm…fine." I said hoarsely, "It must have been the alcohol. That's all…I'm fine…Sebastian. Take this food away and don't make it ever again."

He nodded, "Yes my lord."

I watched him leave and immediately went into the bathroom. I still felt woozy so I held onto the sink for balance as I looked into the mirror. What I saw was surprising: in the mirror was a pale, groggy, and sickly looking version of myself. It was one of the worst cases of food poisoning I ever had. Normally after throwing up, you're supposed to feel better. But I still felt extremely nauseous. I felt more coming up and dashed over to the toilet as I heaved whatever was left in my practically empty stomach. After I stopped, I weakly reached up to the handle and flushed the toilet. Struggling to get up, I stumbled out of the bathroom and collapsed on the floor in exhaustion. My stomach felt immensely weak after all it has endured. The acidic taste that lingered in my throat was so vile, that I began coughing harshly, as if I were choking.

**Sebastian's POV**

I walked back into the study to find Bocchan sprawled out on the floor coughing harshly. I rushed over to him and gently picked up the frail body and took him to his room. He clutched onto my coat and buried his face. While walking to his room, I noticed his breathing begin to slow, showing he had fallen asleep. I laid him in his bed and pulled the covers over his shaking body. I closed the door behind me as I went through all the possible scenarios in my head. His symptoms seem a bit severe to be food poisoning. But he doesn't possess all the basic symptoms of any type of flu. The possibility of pregnancy popped in my mind for a few seconds before I pushed it aside thinking it'd be almost impossible. I continued to whittle down possibilities until late afternoon when I was dusting the library. For once, I had come up with nothing.

I decided to check up on the young master to see if he was feeling well enough to see Lady Elizabeth tonight. I knocked on the door before coming in. I saw him sitting on the open window sill, looking out into the darkening sky. The slight breeze rustled his hair ever so slightly.

"My lord, how are you feeling?" I asked.

The boy turned to face me, "A lot better, actually. I don't feel bad at all."

I smiled with relief, "Good. Does this mean you are willing to see Lady Elizabeth this evening?"

Ciel's smile faded, "Oh yeah, Lizzie."

"Is there something wrong?"

He shook his head, "Don't worry, it's nothing. Tell her I am not well and that I shall see her some other time."

I bowed slightly, "Yes my lord."

I left the room and went to go make the desired phone call. Before I reached for the phone I began thinking, the events that occurred this morning confused me slightly. Never had Ciel been so sick and then suddenly felt better by evening. I shrugged it off and lifted the phone off the receiver.

**Ciel's POV**

ONE WEEK LATER

Once again that morning I found myself in the bathroom throwing up in the toilet. It would be the same each day. I would wake up and eat the breakfast Sebastian had prepared, soon after I would throw it back up, then throw up the remainder a little later, and I would spend the rest of the morning dry heaving because there was nothing left. It was getting tiring to do this each day. I returned to the window sill where I sat before. Sitting here resting in the breeze relaxed me somehow. I didn't feel as nauseous as I had before. I was so consumed in my thoughts, I barely heard the door click open and see Sebastian come in.

"My lord, I would like to speak with you for a minute." He announced.

I nodded, "Alright. What is it?"

"Well," Sebastian began, "it's clear that you are sick. And I have narrowed down all the possible illnesses you could have."

"And what have you found out?" I asked.

After a small silence he answered, "I apologize, young master. But I have checked over and over and the result is the same."

I narrowed my eyes, getting a bit concerned, "Sebastian, what is wrong with me?"

Sebastian sighed, "It appears you are pregnant."

I gasped, "Pregnant? But…how?"

"The mating season for demons is a confusing process. The male demon mates with whoever they are closest with. Whether it is a male or female that is their mate, there is a 95% chance they become pregnant. That's how demons produce. I didn't think it'd work on humans." The demon explained.

"So you're telling me that I'm carrying a demon-human hybrid?"

My butler nodded, "Yes."

_Yeah, I so hope this doesn't suck. I would be so bummed if this turns out bad. I will ultimately do my best to make this good._

_**BROWNIES AND BROWNIE POINTS: Inspired by YaoiSakka. **_

_**-Each chapter, you get to give a character a brownie and explain why they deserve it. (Ex. Sebastian gets a brownie for raping Ciel)**_

_**-You can split the brownie between multiple people. (Ex. Toshiro, Izuru, and Yumichika get part of a brownie for being pregnant)**_

_**-For every brownie a character gets, they get BROWNIE POINTS. **_

_**-Brownie points are given to a character when they get part of or a full brownie. **_

_**-The reviewers who give brownies get mentioned in the next chapter. (Ex. Leahcar-Soutaicho: Toshiro gets a brownie for wearing a dress!)**_

_I hope everyone likes this and I hope I won't run out of ideas for this! Writers block sucks! Sebastian, would you like to do the honors?_

_Sebastian: Yes, my lady. REVIEW SO THAT CIEL WON'T DIE!_

_Me: Don't think I won't do it!_


	2. Grell finds out

_I've already got another idea for the second chapter! This time it's Grell's POV! I love toying with him and his emotions for Sebby! _

_Sebastian: Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters._

_Me: I wish I did so I could finally make Ciel and Sebastian a couple like 99% of the readers want!_

_Brownie points: None yet!_

Mating Season

Grell finds out

**Grell's POV**

William is so not fair! He had no right to take away my beloved custom made scythe! Not only that, but I'm stuck here in the Shinigami Library filing books! Why do I hafta do this when I could be spending time with my sweet Sebby! I came across the pregnancy file and began looking through it to see if I could copy their names to the death list to be killed! I heard someone approaching so I hid the book in one of my coat pockets and pretended to do work.

"Ah, heh heh it's you!" a voice rang out behind me.

I turned around and saw the Undertaker, "You! What are you doing here?"

The Undertaker pulled out a huge stack of books, "I'm here to return some overdue books."

I took one and looked inside but was greeted with a large amount of dust, "AGH! How old are these?!"

"Only about a few centuries old." He said.

I flicked a spider off of my coat and gave the book back.

"So what are _you_ doing here?" he asked.

I frowned, "I'm supposed to be filing books because Will demoted me. But instead of listening to him, I'm reading and adding names to my Death list."

The Undertaker nodded, "M'kay! Carry on."

I watched him walk off and raised an eyebrow as he stumbled a bit on the way. I went and sat back down to continue looking through the list. It was then that I noticed a familiar name.

"Sebastian Michaelis? THAT'S MY SEBBY!!" I yelled, "But what is he doing in the pregnancy list?" Sebby's name was in the father column so I looked over at the mother column, "Ciel Phantomhive?! THAT'S THAT SNOT NOSED BRAT!! I'LL SHOW HIM NOT TO TAKE AWAY _MY_ SEBBY!!!"

Forgetting about what I was supposed to be doing, I headed to the Phantomhive household and got out my scissors, "Maybe I can change Sebby's mind."

I spotted him in the kitchen window and opened it up, "Hello my dear Sebby~!"

Sebastian glanced at me, "What do you want?"

I leaned in close to him, "Tell me, why do you insist on rejecting me for that stupid kid?"

"Because you're annoying." He said simply.

I frowned, "Come on Sebby! I'm immortal! That little brat isn't. You and I could stay together for eternity."

"I'd rather not." Sebastian muttered.

"Don't you think your parents back home would be more proud of you loving a death god rather than a stupid human?" I asked.

Sebastian stopped what he was doing and faced me, "Do not talk about my parents ever. And who ever said I loved him?"

"Oh I just figured you did considering you let him bear your children and NOT ME!!" I said getting upset.

"And how do you know that?"

I shrugged, "Does it matter? The point is, I'm gonna write down that kid's name on the death list and make sure he gets killed by yours truly!"

Sebastian frowned, but I kept on, "Honestly Sebby~! You really love playing hard to get!"

And with that I headed back to the Shinigami Library. The second I arrived, I came face to face with William's scythe thingy.

"How hard is it exactly for you to do one simple task, Grell Sutcliffe?" William said in his normal tone.

I pouted, "It's not my fault you gave me a boring job!"

He used his scythe to knock off my glasses, "Don't believe me a fool. I can assure you that you can be demoted further and have no weapon at all."

I fumbled to put my glasses back on, "Y-yes sir!"

"Good." William said as he adjusted his glasses with his scythe, "Go back to work. I do not wish to have to babysit you like a child."

He turned and left as I dragged my feet back to where I left off in filing books.

_I know that was insanely short. But I felt like writing a bit more! Grell has such an unhealthy addiction to Sebastian don't you think?_

_Grell: Sebby loves me and he will always love me!_

_Me: Right…well I hope people enjoy reading this._

_Grell: REVIEW SO THAT_ _SEBBY WILL LOVE ME!_

_Me: No no no. REVIEW SO THAT I WON'T KILL CIEL!!_


	3. Sebastian's past

_Yay! I'm so glad people are liking this! You cannot believe how relieved I am. Anyway, I appreciate all the reviews! I enjoyed reading them! While a few forgot the brownie thingy, its okay. It's a new thing for me. So, for this chapter I'm gonna delve a bit deeper into Sebastian's past. For once, Grell's words will haunt him. Scary huh?_

_**Brownie Points:**_

_**Sebastian: 3**_

_**Ciel: 2**_

_**Grell: 1**_

_**Me: 1**_

_**Brownie donors:**_

_**HP Girl 28- "I give Sebastian a brownie for telling Grell off!"**_

_**-Yuuki-Fukushima—"Huzzah! I give Sebastian a brownie because he denied Grell. *pats Sebastian*"**_

_**Ladida- "I give Ciel da brownie 4 being the first male to get preg."**_

_**Velvet Black Rose- "I give Sebastian a brownie for rapeage, and I give Ciel a brownie for taking it like… a … man… boy… girl?"**_

_**Yaoi Sakka- "Can I give you a brownie for the authors note and for writing Kuroshitsuji mpreg?" THE ANSWER IS YES!**_

_**Yaoi Sakka- "Gotta love Grell… I think I shall give a brownie to him, just because he's insane."**_

_Those will soon be recorded on my profile to stay and be remembered forever!_

_Sebastian: Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters._

_Me: Fo sho._

Mating Season

Sebastian's past

**Sebastian's POV**

Grell's unwelcome visit earlier had strangely taken a toll on me.

"_Don't you think your parents back home would be more proud if you fell in love with a Shinigami instead of a stupid human?"_

My parents wouldn't be happy at all. I still remember when I left almost 3 years ago when Ciel had summoned me.

FLASHBACK

"_Lucifer Alexander Michaelis!" An all too familiar voice yelled._

_I casually walked over to the one who made the sound, "Yes, mother?"_

_I suddenly got a slap in the face, "Don't talk so sarcastic to me! You're the grandson of our Lord Satan, and damn it you are going to act like it. Your father is going to be home soon! Now, make yourself look halfway decent!" _

_I sighed and walked away. My mother wasn't always this strict. She was actually quite attractive in most men's eyes. Her name was Lucretia Nicosia Michaelis. She had long curly black hair and a curvy figure. But my father Victor Damien Michaelis is the son of Satan. Therefore, I have a reputation to live up to. I don't know what causes my mother to have mood swings and such. I changed into something a bit nicer and headed back downstairs. Just when I got down there, my dad walked in._

"_Hello, Lucifer." My father greeted me in his normal non caring tone._

_I nodded, "Hello father."_

_He walked past me and didn't say anything else. I sighed and went back up to my room. I stood in front of the mirror. Then I noticed my eyes starting to glow red. Someone was summoning me. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to be transported to the location. I transformed into my demon form as I saw the scene in front of me. A young human boy looking to be around the age of 10 was being tortured by a group of people._

"_Oh." I said approaching him, "Well aren't you a very small master. You have summoned me. This fact will not change for eternity. What has been sacrificed will never be returned. Now choose."_

_He hesitated for a split second, "This is an order!! KILL THEM!"_

_I smiled as I swished my tail back and forth, "Yes my lord."_

END FLASHBACK

I never told my parents I was leaving. Then again, I don't think they would have really cared. I walked past the master bedroom and decided to go inside. As I opened the door, I heard sounds of vomiting coming from the bathroom. I sighed and walked towards the noise. By the time I reached the bathroom, the vomiting had ceased. I looked in and saw bocchan slumped on the floor in front of the toilet. I went over and knelt down in front of him.

"Bocchan." I said.

He looked up at me and quickly wrapped his arms around my neck, "Sebastian…make it stop."

I smiled, "I wish I could, my lord. But it's out of my hands."

"Can you please carry me back to bed?" the young boy asked.

"Of course."

I put my arms around the small body and lifted him up. I slowly walked over to his bed. I carefully placed him back on the bed and pulled the covers over him.

**Ciel's POV**

Sebastian tucked me in and made his way to the door.

"Wait." I muttered.

The figure stopped and turned around, "Yes?"

"Stay by me until I fall asleep." I said.

My butler walked over to me and grinned, "Is that an order?"

I scowled, "Yes it is."

He nodded and sat in the chair near my bed. Right when I was about to drift off to sleep, I thought I could feel lips touch my forehead.

THE NEXT DAY

I awoke to Sebastian opening the curtains as the light flooded into the room.

I sat up and strangely didn't feel sick, "Sebastian, what time is it?"

"Noon." The demon replied as he brushed some dust off the curtains.

"Noon?!" I repeated, "Why did you wake me up so late?"

Sebastian turned to face me, "Because you needed rest and so that you could go a day without throwing up."

My face heated in embarrassment. I had totally forgotten that I was pregnant, "Right. Look, Sebastian can I talk to you for a minute."

The butler walked over and sat on my bed, "Yes, bocchan?"

"Um…look I know you didn't mean to harm me that night. And I know it wasn't your fault. But why did you choose me?" I finally got out.

I could tell Sebastian was caught slightly off guard by the question, "Well, I had already told you that we mate with the ones we are closest too."

"Closer as in length or closer as in emotional feelings?" I interrupted.

"Demons don't love." Sebastian said harshly, "We have no use for such incompetent feelings like that. I didn't choose you because I had feelings for you. I'm not completely sure, but I probably chose you due to the contract bond. There was no love."

I raised an eyebrow, "Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?"

Sebastian's eyes burned red in anger until they returned to a neutral brown as he regained self control. He got up and walked out without ever responding to my remark.

**Sebastian's POV**

I almost lost it. I walked out of the room in frustration. I shut the door behind me and slid down to the floor. I laid my head back against the door and closed my eyes, sighing heavily as I tried to calm down. As much as I hated to admit it, bocchan was right. I've been trying to deny it for some time now. This is the longest I had ever stayed bonded with a human. I wasn't used to this. The real reason I picked him was that I was attracted to him. I've had my way with many women several times to get information for a mission. But it almost felt different with Ciel. Even though I had sparse memories from it, I remember that it was unlike the others. I remember what my mother always told me.

"_Demons are meant to possess, manipulate, and devour. Nothing more and nothing less. Never ever fall for your meal, Lucifer."_

I smiled at the memory. Lucifer. I haven't been called that in a good while. Bocchan gave me a new name that I have adapted to since then. I wonder if any other demons have had this problem before. Bocchan is pregnant and I'm the father. And that's when it hit me. Father…I'm going to be a father. My father never gave a rat's ass about me.

"Sebastian, are you alright?"

I opened my eyes and saw Finny standing in front of me, "Yes I'm fine." I stood up, "Do you need something?"

Finny looked down, "Uhm, Bard got kinda carried away with the flamethrower again so we have no dinner prepared."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Okay, I'll get on that."

He gave me a worried look, "Are you sure you're alright?"

I nodded, "Yes I said I'm fine."

Finny smiled and ran off. I sighed and put my head up against the wall. I am not fine.

"I'm sorry mother. But I did fall for my meal."

_Oh my god this chapter was so much harder to write than I thought it would be! I got stuck several times so I'm sorry it's kinda short! _

_**BROWNIES AND BROWNIE POINTS: Inspired by YaoiSakka. **_

_**-Each chapter, you get to give a character a brownie and explain why they deserve it. (Ex. Sebastian gets a brownie for raping Ciel)**_

_**-You can split the brownie between multiple people. (Ex. Toshiro, Izuru, and Yumichika get part of a brownie for being pregnant)**_

_**-For every brownie a character gets, they get BROWNIE POINTS. **_

_**-Brownie points are given to a character when they get part of or a full brownie. **_

_**-The reviewers who give brownies get mentioned in the next chapter. (Ex. Leahcar-Soutaicho: Toshiro gets a brownie for wearing a dress!)**_

_Me: So yeah, I hope you enjoyed it and I'm glad people really like it! By the way Grell, people hate you for wanting to kill Ciel._

_Grell: But he's stealing my Sebby!_

_Me: NO EXCUSES! Watch out, because if you kill him, then us fangirls get a little R-E-E-V-E-N-T-G-S-2-W-6! Revenge!_

_Ciel: REVIEW SO I WON'T DIE!_

_Me: *holds up a gun* Don't think I won't do it!_


	4. Sweet dreams

_Helloooo~! I'm currently om nom nomming on cake. I have had a fun day. My friend Caleb and I have been constantly fighting over who is Ciel's parent. Even though it's so obvious that he looks more like me. Sebastian is my lovely husband and Ciel is our precious child. Yeah, I know I have some problems. And they got my laptop fixed yaaaaaaaaay!_

_Well, as I feared, I have been struggling for ideas. Writers block is a bitch but we learn to live with it. I apologize because I am very hyper, because of cake lol. _

_**Brownie Points:**_

_**Sebastian: 8.5 (bunch of Sebby fans reading this)**_

_**Me: 6.5 (Yaaaaay) **_

_**Ciel: 4**_

_**Grell: 1**_

_Sebastian: Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters._

_Me: Ciel! Come here!_

_Ciel: …Uh why?_

_Me: *glomps* Because I want to hug MY child!_

_Ciel: …………kay?_

Mating Season

Sweet dreams

**Ciel's POV**

I was chained up against the wall. Sweat was rolling down my face as I wondered when Sebastian would come to save me.

"_Make it out of silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold."_

My heart lurched as I heard the familiar singing.

"_Make it out of silver and gold, my fair lady."_

The singing got louder and louder until the doors flew open and I saw Drocell standing before me.

"I've been thinking." He said, "You are my master's doll. As shown by the ring on your finger."

He walked up to me and caressed my cheek, "Not only you but…" He placed his free hand on my stomach, "Your baby too."

For some reason I got really scared and screamed, "SEBASTIAN!!!"

As if on cue, my butler breaks through the window and came up to me.

"Yes, Bocchan?" he spoke in his serene tone.

I looked deep into his eyes, "Kill this man."

I waited for his normal 'Yes my lord' but instead he just gave me a smirk.

"Sebastian? Don't make me repeat myself!"

The demon chuckled softly and pulled out a knife, "Yes my lord."

Relief washed over me as he said the line that made him most loyal. However, the relief quickly vanished when I felt the sharp blade pressed against my neck. Everything went black as the warm blood dribbled down my neck.

--

I sat up quickly in bed in a cold sweat and shrieked. I blinked my eyes a few times to make sure I was fully awake. Gasping for breath, I wiped the sweat from my forehead. I wrapped my arms around my stomach as I felt a tear make its way down my face.

"I may not have asked for you…but everything happens for a reason." I whispered even though I was positive it couldn't hear me.

A casual knock on the door shifted my attention away, "Come in."

As expected, Sebastian walked in, "Bocchan, are you alright?"

I nodded hesitantly, "Yes I'm perfectly fine."

"Are you sure?" Sebastian questioned, "Because that scream said otherwise."

Heat rose to my cheeks, "I told you I was fine. You know full well I hate to repeat myself."

The demon gave me the same sadistic smile as in my dream, making me shudder, "Yes. Do you require anything?"

I looked away to avoid his gaze, "Herbal tea."

He bowed slightly, "Yes my lord."

I watched him leave the room and sighed. I sunk back down in my bed and put my hand on my stomach. I felt relief as I felt the protruding bump. It was strange, but I was beginning to like this. A smile spread across my face that would make Lizzy proud.

Lizzy.

Oh my god. I forgot I had a fiancée. What was I supposed to tell her? Sebastian came back in with the tea. I also noticed that he appeared to be hiding something, "Your tea, bocchan."

He gave me the cup of tea and I took a quick sip before speaking, "Sebastian, what are you hiding?"

All of the sudden, I sneezed. It hit me and I glared at my butler, "Sebastian."

With a sigh, he revealed a rogue black cat with matted fur. It meowed desperately, "My apologies, but I found this cat earlier while I was outside cleaning the windows and it was so helpless. I just couldn't ignore it."

I rolled my eyes, "Sebastian…you know that I don't allow you to keep cats. I am allergic to them and if I said yes every time you found a cat I would be sneezing night and day. The answer is and will always be no."

"I know that you aren't particularly fond of animals. But I was thinking that maybe you could agree just this once. I have a proposition for you that involves the precious bundle I am holding." The demon spoke defending the small feline.

I sat up, "You know, when you drag mindless things out like this it becomes very irritating. And don't talk to me about propositions. I might as well hang myself like a fool if I agree to such things."

Sebastian pouted, which is a rare thing, he obviously didn't like my response, "Bocchan, are you regretting something?"

I scoffed, "Don't be so cynical. You should know quite well that I don't take back hardly anything." I flashed him a smile, "I made a deal with the devil didn't I?"

"I suppose so." Said devil agreed, "Anyway, I would at least like to get a word in on this lovely creature's behalf. It would be my honor to take it under my wing and nurse it back to health. And once it is, catching the pesky rats that roam about the mansion will be its first priority. Because it's obvious that our current method isn't all that effective."

It was also obvious that he was referring to my other incapable servants, "Alright fine. Just keep it away from me would you?"

Sebastian grinned widely and bowed, "Thank you, bocchan. I will see to it that it is done."

"Now if you are done bothering me," I opened both eyes revealing the glowing contract, "Get out."

"Yes my lord." Was the oh so expected response.

**Sebastian's POV**

I smiled widely as I left the room with the feline in my arms, "Now…what to name such a magnificent thing."

Sparkling red eyes similar to mine looked up at me. And with that, I instantly knew, "Alexander." I poked the cat's nose who instantly squirmed at the touch, "That's my middle name so don't disgrace it, you hear?"

Alexander mewled in agreement. I bent down and let him run off to explore the house.

I walked off in the opposite direction chuckling to myself, "Oh Ciel, it is so easy to persuade you." I stopped in front of a window and allowed myself to be enveloped in the glorious moonlight, "I don't care what mother says. You will be mine, Ciel Phantomhive."

_I know it was a bit short but I had to write something to keep things going! I hate to admit it, but pregnancy can be really boring without humor and some back story. So it can be really really hard if you drag it out for too long._

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO STEPH FOR HELPING ME WRITE THIS! **__She's my bestest friend EVAR so she helped me with this chapter._

_**BROWNIES AND BROWNIE POINTS: Inspired by YaoiSakka. **_

_**-Each chapter, you get to give a character a brownie and explain why they deserve it. (Ex. Sebastian gets a brownie for raping Ciel)**_

_**-You can split the brownie between multiple people. (Ex. Toshiro, Izuru, and Yumichika get part of a brownie for being pregnant)**_

_**-For every brownie a character gets, they get BROWNIE POINTS. **_

_**-Brownie points are given to a character when they get part of or a full brownie. **_

_**-The reviewers who give brownies get mentioned in the next chapter. (Ex. Leahcar-Soutaicho: Toshiro gets a brownie for wearing a dress!)**_

_Ciel: *still being hugged* Uh, can you please let go?_

_Me: Hm? Oh yeah sorry. You don't mind do you Sebby?_

_Sebastian: No I do not._

_Me: Good. *laughs evilly*_

_Steph: Quick trivia. Did you know when Cookie laughs it sounds like Satan?_

_Me: REVIEW OR I WILL UH…UHM…I'LL MAKE YOU UM NO…OR ELSE YOU WILL BE REAPED AND **RAPED** BY WILLIAM!!!!_


	5. I might love him

**UPDATE 6/5/11: I've been meaning to fix this chapter for such a long time. 12Marina21 and I are going to go through a lot of these early chapters and make them a lot better. I took out the entire scene that caused some issues before. It wouldn't have any impact on the story if it were removed. I never looked back on it again anyway. I can now smile at this chapter again. Enjoy.**

_Hi hi! I AM SO PROUD OF ALL OF YOU! WE HAVE OVER 3000 HITS ON THIS STORY! I am patiently (not really) waiting for the main computer to be free. I have been waiting all day and it's getting quite annoying. So for right now I am on my laptop where almost everything is blocked thanks to the school. __On the bright side though, I dusted off my Portal game. I forgot how epic that was. I'm listening to 'Still Alive' right now and wanna sing it so bad. But I am surrounded by people and thus cannot do so. If it will ever fit, I may stick the song in somewhere in this fanfic. It could happen._

_I'm too lazy to do brownie points. Go look in the reviews thingy to see._

_**YaoiSakka **__is now beta reading this story! Someone in a review said I need to proofread my chapters lol._

_Sebastian: Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters._

_Me: Of course I haven't written a chapter on this laptop yet so every other word is being flagged. FANFIC __**IS **__A WORD! LOOK IT UP!_

* * *

Mating Season

I might love him

**Ciel's POV**

I opened my eyes only to quickly shut them again as blinding light filled the room. I pulled the covers over my head to return back to the darkness I was used to. Just as I was drifting away from reality, a numbing coldness overwhelmed me. My eyes shot open to see that a certain demon threw the covers off the bed. I sat up and glared at him.

"Sebastian…what is the meaning of this?" I hissed at him.

The butler merely smiled, "I'm waking you up. Nina Hopkins is coming over to measure you for new winter clothes. Even though I doubt you've grown since then."

I threw a pillow in Sebastian's face for saying that comment, "Fine. Whatever." I was suddenly hit with a wave of nausea and emptied the few things I ate the previous evening into the toilet. I came back out and sighed, "Sebastian, how much more of this must I endure? Throwing up almost every morning is getting exhausting."

The demon walked over and placed his hand on my abdomen and felt around a little, "Hmmm…according to the subtle movements, you are almost 2 months out of 10."

My heart skipped a beat, "10? Are you kidding me?"

"Well unlike humans, demon infants take more time to develop. But since this is a demon-human hybrid, it might range from 9 ½ months to 10 at max." Sebastian explained to me, much to my chagrin.

I rubbed my temples to soothe the aching headache I had, "Sebastian, I request you not say 'demon-human hybrid' because then I feel like I'm carrying some sort of monster, which might I add, doesn't make me feel a whole lot better on the situation."

Sebastian nodded, "Understood. My apologies."

So later on that day, Miss Nina came to the manor in the front as usual. Sebastian scolded her about it again. I was getting tired of the same things happening every time she comes over. At least Lizzie wasn't here so that I wouldn't have to worry about her seeing the dreaded slave mark on my back.

Miss Nina came in and we started immediately.

I stood on the stool as she took measurements while fussing about how I haven't grown.

As she measured my waist I heard her giggle, "Oooh, Ciel have we been eating a bit too much than we need? You're getting a little pudgy!"

I chuckled lightly and shot a death glare at Sebastian when I heard him chuckle as well.

Miss Nina paused the measurements for a moment and turned to Sebastian, "Excuse me, Mr. Stiff? I would like it if you could leave the room for a minute. I have some creative ideas I'd like to talk to Ciel about."

"I don't see why I need to leave?" Sebastian retorted.

"You just do okay?" The tailor snapped.

I watched my butler leave the room, "Okay Miss Nina, what ideas do you have? Because I don't-"

Miss Nina cut me off by putting a finger to my lips and got strangely serious, "Ciel. Do not lie to me. I have known you for a long time and your measurements have never changed. This time they were different."

I shrugged, "I don't see what the problem is. Maybe I'm finally growing."

"Yeah you are growing. But not in the way I would like. You are getting curvier. You are developing a more womanly figure. Did my corset do that much damage to you?" She fussed.

Trying desperately to ignore her criticism, my mind wandered to something else. Hopefully to something happier. But no such luck. I immediately thought of the previous night with Sebastian betraying me. Tears wanted to form in my eyes but I pushed them back as best I could. _Well you found my weakness, Sebastian. Congratulations. Was it worth it? Because despite your violent behavior, the only thing you've managed to break so far is my heart._

"Ciel, what's wrong?"

The voice snapped me out of my thoughts, Miss Nina looked at me with great concern. I felt tears on my cheeks. Damn my emotions. I hastily wiped them away, "It's NOTHING. I just got something in my eye."

Miss Nina decided to pay it no mind and let Sebastian come back in. She announced she will have them completed by next week.

I walked over to my desk and sat down. Sebastian came over to me, "Bocchan, would you like anything?"

"No." I said abruptly, "You may leave now."

"Yes my lord." He said, bowing.

When he left and I made sure he was out of earshot, I put my head down on my desk and screamed.

* * *

_Awwww. That's so sad. Ciel is confused about love. He's so young and so immature._

_Ciel: No I'm not._

_Me: *hugs him again* Heh heh, shut up dear._


	6. A demonic lesson

_Okay, it's been a few days and I'm ready to write again. Once again I have been struck with the dreaded writer's block. But I have come up with something._

_IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CHAPTER 41 DON'T READ THIS! But wasn't that chapter so ultimately sad?! It was cute when Sebastian asked Ciel if he wanted a lullaby. I thought that was uber cute. It was sad though when it showed Sebastian dead!!! I cried._

_I have also finished my Bleach story and will start the sequel in a month maybe. I need some time to get this progressed. _

_Sebastian: Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters._

_Me: *yawns* let's begin._

_SEE BROWNIE POINTS IN THE REVIEWS!_

Mating Season

A demonic lesson

**Ciel's POV**

I tossed and turned in my bed. Even my favorite pillow wasn't doing any good. I sighed and called for my butler who I knew was standing right outside the door.

"Sebastian!"

Within seconds the door opened and the dark figure came in, "Yes, Bocchan?"

"Keep me company." I ordered him sternly.

I heard him chuckle, "Yes my lord."

Sebastian walked closer to me and sat down on the bed, "Is the master having trouble sleeping?"

I sat up and crossed my arms, "Sebastian, do demons sleep?"

"No." he answered, "We demons find the need for sleep useless. Any demon that does sleep is considered lazy. It's merely a luxury."

"What else do you not normally do?" I asked, now more interested.

Sebastian hesitated, "Love, for one. We don't normally contain body heat."

I cocked an eyebrow, "Really?" I took one of his hands and pressed it against my face and felt bitter coldness.

"See?" my butler remarked jerking his hand back.

I rolled my eyes, "Demons are just a bunch of picky people."

"Perhaps..." Sebastian agreed.

"Sebastian, what is it like to be a demon?" I questioned him.

He narrowed his ruby eyes at the question but answered nonetheless, "Well, we are immortal and don't have to worry about dying. Demons feed on other human souls so we don't traditionally partake in human food. Hmmm, we have black nails and red eyes. Oh, and we can shape shift."

I frowned, "Shape shift? Like what?"

"Bocchan, why are you so filled with questions tonight?" he asked with a hint of annoyance.

I just shrugged, "I don't know. I wanna learn more about demons, considering I'm giving birth to one."

Sebastian smirked, "I guess that is true. Demons can disguise themselves as humans to make getting our prey easier. We also can transform into various animals and other creatures."

I nodded, mentally writing all of this down, "Demons are quite interesting."

My butler nodded, "Yes we are."

"Sebastian what time is it?" I asked out of the blue.

The demon pulled out his pocket watch and clicked it open to check the time, "It is 4:57 am."

"God, really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Would I lie to you, Bocchan?" Sebastian asked putting the watch back into its rightful place.

I stretched out and crawled back under the covers, "I suppose not. Well, you may leave now Sebastian. Good night."

He got up and bowed, "Good night, my lord."

**Sebastian's POV**

I closed the door behind me and grinned. That boy can be such a wonder. But that's one of the many reasons I'm so attracted to him. I sighed contently.

It was then I noticed Alexander trotting down the hall toward me. He had grown attached to me over these past few days. We've had him for about a week now and already he was getting much better. He stopped in front of me and mewled. I bent down and picked him up as he began to purr loudly.

I smiled as I stroked his soft fur, "Well," I spoke to the feline, "Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day. Do you wanna know why?"

Alexander meowed in response, I chuckled, "Because tomorrow Lady Elizabeth is coming over. And just between you and me, I think the master is going to call off the wedding."

A mewl of agreement showed me his loyalty. I always wanted a cat back at home, but Mother thought cats were unholy and a symbol of God. So she got me a dog instead. I named it Cerberus and that thing hated me so much. Sometimes I wondered if it wanted to rip me apart. That is why I don't like dogs. A furry tail tickling my nose broke me from my thoughts.

I set Alexander down who glared at me and then ran back down the hall from where it came.

THE NEXT DAY

I walked into Ciel's room to start the day. I casually opened the curtains to let the light into the room. After that, I made my way over to the master bed and saw Ciel curled up in a ball with the sheets kicked off. I smiled at the sight. Earl or not, he was still only a 13 year old child. How it amused me that he would deny that. Stubbornness is normally an unattractive quality. But I find it quite alluring.

A mumble emitted from the small figure lying in the bed. I leaned down and shook the boy who slowly opened his eyes, blinking the sleep out of them.

"Good morning, Bocchan." I greeted him.

"Good morning." he repeated back.

I watched Ciel stretched and got out of bed with a sigh, "Today is the day isn't it?"

"Hmm?"

"The day I have to tell Elizabeth the wedding is off?" He asked sleepily.

I nodded as I began to undress him, "Yes. You had me call and invite her over yesterday."

We remained in silence for a few minutes while I dressed him until I noticed something, "Bocchan?"

Blue eyes met red ones, "What Sebastian?"

I held back a snicker, "I believe Miss Hopkins was right. You _are_ getting a tad round."

The boy huffed at my comment, "Just continue dressing me."

"Yes my lord."

LATER THAT DAY

**Ciel's POV**

Well, Elizabeth came over soon enough. And oh my god she was annoying.

The second she walked in all I heard was a screech before my ears went deaf and my bones began to be crushed, "CIEL! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!"

I struggled for air in the tight grasp, "E-Elizabeth…"

"Lady Elizabeth."

The attention was drawn to one black clad butler, "If you could please release the master. I believe he is in a bit of pain."

The blonde stopped and let me go as I gladly let the oxygen fill my lungs again, "I'm sorry, Ciel. Are you okay?"

"It's okay…" I said panting, "I'm fine."

Sebastian led us into the study and we both sat down.

"So, what did you want to see me about, Ciel?" Elizabeth asked happily.

I sighed not knowing where to start, "Um, you know we are betrothed and all. There's a bit of a problem."

My fiancée perked up a bit, "Problem? What do you mean?"

"Well…" I struggled for words, "I just don't think this will…work out well."

Tears started forming in the young girl's eyes, "Ciel…are you saying we…"

"Yes, I am afraid since there's so much stuff going on in my life right now, I'm concerned that there won't be enough time for me to spend with you or someone else." I said, finishing her statement.

"Are you going to fire your servants too?" She sniffled while glancing over at Sebastian.

I shook my head, "No. I need my servants. Sebastian especially."

"B-B-But you spend too much time with him already! What am I to you then?" Elizabeth sobbed.

I sighed, "You are still my cousin and I still love you." I saw Sebastian tense up slightly out of the corner of my eye, "But I don't think you and I being married would be the best for me."

Elizabeth just sat there with tears streaming down her face at a loss for words.

"Sebastian, escort Lizzie back home." I ordered the demon.

He bowed, "Yes my lord."

I watched as Sebastian led the crying Elizabeth out of the room and immediately I turned around and banged my head against the wall. That could have gone so much better if she didn't cry over EVERYTHING. I felt a bit woozy after a minute and went into the nearest bathroom to throw up my breakfast.

**Sebastian's POV**

Once I returned back to the mansion, I made my way to the butler's study to do some work. I was probably writing for about 5 minutes when I heard a bell ring. I stopped what I was doing and proceeded to the master bedroom.

I made my way up the stairs and to the door. I knocked once and opened it slowly, "You called for me, Bocchan?"

Ciel nodded and motioned for me to come over to his bed where he lay, "Sebastian, I want to ask you something."

"Okay, what is it?" I asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Well I've been thinking. You told me about demons and everything which I found interesting." He rattled on.

I nodded as he went along, "So, what do you want to ask?"

After a short pause Ciel took a deep breath, "I want you to make me a demon."

_Oooooooh what is gonna happen now? This took me like two days to write so I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to everyone who stuck with me in the previous incident. I'm also really thrilled that so many people really really like this. And am I the only one who wants Elizabeth to go die somewhere?_

_Finny: She annoys me._

_Me: *gasps* FINNY!!! *glomps*_

_Ciel: *rolls his eyes*_

_Me: Sebastian would you like to do the honors?_

_Sebastian: Of course, REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO BE YOUR BUTLER._

_Me: I would love having you as my butler. _

_**BROWNIES AND BROWNIE POINTS: Inspired by YaoiSakka. **_

_**-Each chapter, you get to give a character a brownie and explain why they deserve it. (Ex. Sebastian gets a brownie for raping Ciel)**_

_**-You can split the brownie between multiple people. (Ex. Toshiro, Izuru, and Yumichika get part of a brownie for being pregnant)**_

_**-For every brownie a character gets, they get BROWNIE POINTS. **_

_**-Brownie points are given to a character when they get part of or a full brownie. **_

_**-The reviewers who give brownies get mentioned in the next chapter. (Ex. Leahcar-Soutaicho: Toshiro gets a brownie for wearing a dress!)**_


	7. The ritual

_Hey everybody! What's up? It's snowing where I live right now so I'm a happy person. I also just devoured a most delicious cookie. Heehee I love my life. *hugs Ciel* See this person? He's MY son._

_Ciel: (muffled) No I'm not._

_Me: *hugs tighter* Eh heh heh, shut up dear._

_Sebastian: Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters._

_Ciel: (struggling for breath) Se-Sebastian…help me._

_Sebastian: Miss Cookie? _

_Me: Hmm?_

_Sebastian: Please release Ciel._

_Me: Oh, okay._

_Ciel: Thank you. Hey, since when did you start calling me by my first name?!_

_Sebastian: *turns to me* Shhh._

**_Beta read by YaoiSakka _**

Mating Season

The ritual

**Sebastian's POV**

Needless to say, I was shocked. And that doesn't happen often.

"I'm sorry, Bocchan, what?" I asked, hoping I had misheard.

Ciel frowned and repeated himself, "I want you to make me a demon."

Unfortunately I had heard correctly, "My deepest apologies but I hardly think that is a question."

The boy rolled his mismatched eyes, "Sebastian, don't make me repeat myself a third time."

"But Bocchan, I'm having a bit of a hard time understanding your reason for this…request." I told him.

"It's simple," Ciel began, "You are immortal and I am not. I will soon die and you will live on and forget about me. This child will probably be immortal and again I will not. Do you really expect me to just leave my immortal family because I am not?"

Blinking a bit, taking it all in, I replied back, "I see."

Why hadn't I realized it before? A world without Ciel Phantomhive. It burned my inner-being just to think of that happening in due time. And it's a good possibility that the child will be born immortal. The master had made a valid point.

Ciel sat before me impatiently, "Well Sebastian? It can be done can't it?"

I nodded, "Yes it is quite possible. I think you are completely accurate. It wouldn't be fair for you to be the only one to die. Therefore, I shall grant your request."

**Ciel's POV**

I couldn't describe the feeling that overwhelmed me when he said that. Happiness? Nervousness? Anxiety? The possibilities were endless, but one thing was for sure. This was a feeling I had never felt before.

Sebastian lifted my chin and had his eyes meet mine, "Are you ready, Bocchan? I cannot ensure you that this will be painless."

"I don't care." I muttered, "Let's just do this."

The demon chuckled as he began to hover above me, "Yes, my lord."

I watched as he bit down on the middle finger of his glove and pulled it off, revealing the contract that was etched into his hand. I suddenly felt a stinging sensation across my cheek. A drop of bittersweet blood confirmed the scratch Sebastian's fingernails inflicted on my cheek. My contract eye began to burn as well making me close it tightly. A warm, wet tongue dragged across the fresh cut cleaning it of the blood.

Sebastian then withdrew and stood back up straight. He grinned widely revealing the normally hidden fangs he bore. After removing his coat and rolling up his sleeves, the demon raked his sharp teeth against his own arm, drawing much blood.

I stared in horror as he held up the blood streaked arm to me and spoke but one word, "Lick."

Hesitant at first, I slowly licked the arm clean of blood while I tried to ignore the iron taste that lingered in my mouth. Sebastian took a bit of blood that began to drip out of the wound and made strange markings on his face and mine.

He put one hand on my heart and the other on his and began to speak words of the devil, "_Hic umu Ciel Phantomhive. Oh carus avus Diabolus, Ego Lucifer Alexander Michaelis dico in vos ut commodo mihi vestri splendidus vox._ _Oh Prince of Darkness, oh Enemy of God, if you see where this boy lie, make it so he shall not die!"_

I was utterly baffled by what he said first, but my thoughts were soon clouded as his cold lips pressed against mine. The shock soon faded when I felt a strange feeling. Sebastian was being forceful in the kiss but it seemed like he was being careful as well. But in the heat of the kiss, it was almost as if he was pushing something down inside of me. Before I could figure it out, he broke apart and left us both gasping for breath.

There was a silence that seemed to last for hours until Sebastian spoke up, "It is finished."

I nodded, "Am I a demon now?"

Sebastian regained his stature and nodded also, "Yes, Bocchan."

I smiled and for some reason felt happier than ever.

But that happiness soon faded when I saw my butler collapse onto the floor.

"Sebastian!" I yelled as I jumped out of bed and ran over to Sebastian's unconscious body.

**Sebastian's POV**

Ciel screaming my name was the last thing I heard before blacking out. I soon found myself trapped in a dream and saw a familiar figure.

As the person came into view, I gasped, "Mother?"

My mother who didn't look any older than the last time I saw her, smiled, "Hello my son."

"What's going on?" I asked impatiently.

She gave me the smirk I inherited from her, "Now now Lucifer, you always were too eager. You just gave part of your soul to that human to turn him into a demon."

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm well aware of that."

Lucretia continued anyway, "What your father and I want to know is why you did it. Your grandfather was more than happy to grant your wish. But we are just curious as to the reason."

I paused at my mother's question. Why _did _I do that? Because he asked be to? No…I realized why, "It's because I…I love him."

Caught off guard, my mother quickly recovered, "You love him? But he was intentionally just food."

I nodded, "I know. But mother, you haven't met him! You know nothing about Ciel."

"Have you forgotten what I always told you?" she argued putting her hands on her curvy hips, "Never fall for your meal!"

"But do you remember what else you told me?" I snapped back, "It doesn't matter who you fall in love with. As long as they make you happy, you will never be unsatisfied with them. He makes me happy mother. And if you have a problem with that…am I really supposed to care?"

Lucretia gasped, "Lucifer! Don't you ever talk to your mother like that ever!"

I turned on her, "I'm going back to Ciel. He's probably worried sick. Tell grandfather I said thank you."

And before she could say anything else, I swiftly returned back to my body and opened my eyes to see Ciel lying on my chest.

"Bocchan-" I stopped when I saw he was asleep. My tear stained vest showed that the poor boy probably cried himself to sleep.

I sighed and picked him up bridal style making sure not to disturb him. He shifted in my arms and buried his head in my chest. I smiled at the sight, he was such a child. So cute.

As I laid him down in the bed I noticed he had a strong grip on my clothes. I carefully pried his needy hands off and pulled the covers of him. Before I left, I kissed his cheek.

"My family may hate me for loving a human," I smiled, "but you aren't a human anymore."

I lifted one of his hands and looked at the black nail polish that adorned his young nails. I kissed each one of them and left the room satisfied.

_BIG SIGH. That took me a while. While it is a short chapter, I feel it had a lot in it. I definitely worked hard on it and I'm just glad I was able to write another chapter. Also this took me roughly 3 hours to write. All while listening to Hollywood Undead. They effin beast. I apologize if Sebastian seemed a bit OOC in his dream. But seeing Sebastian as being a rebellious teenager in the demon world is just amusing to me. :D_

**_That mumbo jumbo that Sebastian said translated out into this (Latin): "Here lies Ciel Phantomhive. Oh dear grandfather Satan, I, Lucifer Alexander Michaelis calls on you to lend me your magnificent power."_**

_Ciel: Why am I acting like a child?_

_Me: Because you're cute like that!_

_Ciel: Ugh._

_Sebastian: *smirks*_

_Ciel: Stop enjoying this._

_Me: REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE SEXY SEBCIEL ACTION IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!_

**_BROWNIES AND BROWNIE POINTS: Inspired by YaoiSakka. NEW RULE!!!_**

**_-Each chapter, you get to give a character a brownie and explain why they deserve it. (Ex. Sebastian gets a brownie for raping Ciel)_**

**_-You can split the brownie between multiple people. (Ex. Toshiro, Izuru, and Yumichika get part of a brownie for being pregnant)_**

**_-For every brownie a character gets, they get BROWNIE POINTS. _**

**_-Brownie points are given to a character when they get part of or a full brownie. _**

**_-This seems to be an issue so, ONLY GIVE ONE BROWNIE PER CHAPTER!!! Sorry, but I can't have someone giving one character a million brownies. That's waaaaaay too much._**


	8. Side effects

_Wow, I cannot remember the last time I wrote on my home computer instead of my laptop. Well, the snow has melted and we are now getting a crap ton of rain. I'm actually a bit excited right now because someone I am best friends with in reality has started reading this and as far as I know, he doesn't even like yaoi. He is the bravest guy I have ever met. It's amazing how people are like outside of church lol. It's amusing because he asks all these questions that people who aren't fans would ask._

_So anyway, I have been struggling for the past few days for ideas. I have had this plot bunnie stalking me for a while but it wasn't big enough to fill a chapter. But I have finally come up with something! Hooray~! _

_I have been dying to show you all this picture but I always forget! I love this artist and she does amazing work: http:// madeleine-elizabeth. deviantart. com/art/what-D-151191991_

_Sebastian: Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters._

_Me: But Ciel is still mine! _

_Ciel: Leave me out of this._

_SLIGHTLY OOC SEBASTIAN AT THE END OF THIS!!_

Mating Season

Side effects

**Sebastian's POV**

It had been about a month since Ciel had become a demon and things were surprisingly smooth. He has finally stopped throwing up in the mornings, which is good. I'm a bit surprised though because I've heard from others that side effects traditionally follow shortly after the demonizing occurs.

My mind was soon torn away from my work when I heard the familiar ringing of the bell. I checked my pocket watch and noticed it was about time for the master's afternoon snack. He's been eating more now that the vomiting has ceased and he can actually keep things down.

I put the desserts I had previously prepared onto the trolley and made my way to the master's study. I casually knocked on the door as usual and proceeded in once I was given the okay.

"It is time for your afternoon snack, bocchan." I announced.

Ciel stopped tapping his fingernails impatiently against the desk, "Ah."

I began placing the treats in front of the master as he watched me with his one eye.

Once I had completed plating, I revealed each of them, "First we have the Chamomile tea, accompanied with 2 chocolate tortes and strawberries."

Like the child he was, Ciel went for the gooey chocolate center of the torte first. I chuckled to myself as I watched such an amusing sight.

It was then that I noticed something different about the master today. He was wearing his scarf indoors.

"Bocchan, is there any reason you are wearing your winter scarf in the springtime?" I asked curiously.

"O-oh," the young boy's voice faltered slightly, "it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Unsatisfied, I walked behind him and began to unravel the scarf from the master's neck. But the second I touched it, Ciel spun around in his chair and glared at me, his bright red eye burning in anger, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

I raised an eyebrow at the sudden mood change, "I was merely removing the scarf because it isn't appropriate for this type of weather."

"I told you not to worry about it!" The boy snapped back, "Do you dare disobey me and go against the contract?!"

I stood there in silence for a minute or two before I took off the scarf in a blink of an eye without Ciel even flinching.

Ciel's face heated in anger and embarrassment as he quickly covered a portion of his neck, "Are you deaf, you insufferable demon?! I strictly told you NOT TO TOUCH IT!"

"No, you simply told me not to worry about it." I said shaking my head, "Now, what are you hiding on your neck?"

As I reached out to touch his hands he inched back, "Nothing."

I tilted my head, "If it's nothing then you have no reason to be hiding it."

After a bit of a struggle, I pried his hands off his neck to reveal a terrible mark that manifested his pale skin, "Bocchan, what is this?"

More anger rose out of the young teen, "Like I would know! It just appeared yesterday out of nowhere!" He pulled down his collar to reveal more of the unsightly bruise, "And it goes all the way down my fucking chest!"

"So these are the side effects…" I mumbled to myself.

"What did you say?!" Ciel yelled, "Sebastian, I order you to tell me what is wrong!"

_I think that roast in the oven should be done by now, _I thought while ignoring him, _Perhaps I should go get it._

I turned my back on the master and headed for the door. Ducking quickly, I dodged a fork that was thrown at me. Smirking, I turned back to the furious child, "Yes, bocchan?"

**Ciel's POV**

I pouted, "Tell me what is wrong with me Sebastian…NOW." I made sure to accentuate the last part with a hint of anger.

Still smirking, he finally answered me, "It's a side effect to the demonization. It almost always occurs after a mortal becomes a demon. I was waiting for it to happen but you were taking a bit longer than usual cases."

My eye twitched in annoyance, "So you are telling me that you knew this would happen?! I have a purple and red bruise that stretches from my neck to my abdomen! Is this ever going to go away?"

He nodded, "Oh yes it will. It should only last a week or two. Whether it will affect the child in any way is the real question."

At that moment my head turned cold. The child. I looked down at the bump that has been gradually growing for almost 4 months now. How did Sebastian say that so calmly? Is he actually totally okay with this entire situation?! I've been freaking out in my head although I never show it. I'm too proud to show that much emotion in front of others.

I sighed, "Can I have my fork back please?"

Sebastian glanced at the fork that was still lodged in the wall and pulled it out in one tug. He rotated the fork in his hands, as if admiring it, "Hmm, should I give you the fork back? Or should I make you come get it since you threw it at me in the first place?"

I scowled at the demon and held my hand out without saying a word.

Chuckling a bit, Sebastian slowly made his way over to me and placed the fork in my outstretched hand.

"You may leave now." I told him sharply.

He bowed, "Yes, my lord."

Once the door shut, I resumed eating the food he had brought.

**Sebastian's POV**

I returned back to the butler's study and I immediately noticed the blood red envelope that was placed on my desk. I knew it must have been from home. I picked it up and flipped it over to reveal a black wax seal.

_A letter from Grandfather? What does he want?_

I opened it up and pulled out the letter. It was definitely from Grandfather. This is his handwriting.

_Dear Lucifer, _

_Your mother came back and explained to me what you had told her. She seemed upset when she returned. While I do not fully approve your partner choice, he is a demon now, so that doesn't disgrace the Michaelis family name. He is welcome in our family, for now._

_Now for the bad news. I am sorry to inform you that your mother, Lucretia, died two days ago. She became severely ill and had no chance of surviving. We would have told you while she was still alive so you could come see her, but she forbade us from doing so. Right before she died, she said that she accepted you and your newly found love with all her heart and gave you her dying blessings. You are welcome to come down to see her one last time before she is cremated._

_Sincerely,  
Grandfather Satan_

I read the letter once more to make sure there was no mistake. My heart, the only thing that made me even remotely have human feelings, was aching in pain and remorse. Dead. My mother was dead. And the last time I saw her I turned my back on her. Now she's gone.

I crumpled up the letter in my hand and made it burst in flames as I threw it angrily at the wall. Demons aren't supposed to die. But my mother did. I put my head down on my desk and did everything in my power to prevent myself from crying.

_Awwwww. Wasn't that sad? Sebastian's mom dying was the plot bunnie. Now it can go away. I hope you enjoyed it! _

_Ciel: Might I ask what __**that**__ is up there? *points to photo link above*_

_Me: Oh, isn't it lovely?_

_Ciel: Tequila laced with catnip? Really?_

_Me: Yep._

_Ciel: Dear god._

_Sebastian: Yes?_

_Me: SWEET! Sebastian is a god now!_

_Ciel: Ugh._

_Sebastian: *smiles*_

_Me: REVIEW TO SEE MORE MOOD SWINGS FROM CIEL!!! _

_**BROWNIES AND BROWNIE POINTS: Inspired by YaoiSakka. **_

_**-Each chapter, you get to give a character a brownie and explain why they deserve it. (Ex. Sebastian gets a brownie for raping Ciel)**_

_**-You can split the brownie between multiple people. (Ex. Toshiro, Izuru, and Yumichika get part of a brownie for being pregnant)**_

_**-For every brownie a character gets, they get BROWNIE POINTS. **_

_**-Brownie points are given to a character when they get part of or a full brownie. **_

_**-This seems to be an issue so, ONLY GIVE ONE BROWNIE PER CHAPTER!!! Sorry, but I can't have someone giving one character a million brownies. That's waaaaaay too much.**_


	9. When the demon's away

_Wow it's been a while since I've updated this. Well I've had an idea in mind but I either didn't feel up to writing or I was too busy. But now I finally have some time and feel confident about it. So here it is!_

_Sorry if I start updating less frequently, but I hafta go to the Willy Wonka rehearsals now and will be busier. Except I can bring my laptop to do "homework" since I'm not gonna do much work as of yet. Next week though I probably will be unable to get on and type. So I'm sorry for that. AND to the person I was texting…I won't be able to do that either. _

_Enjoy this though because it's gonna be good! I'm actually at rehearsal typing this!! _

_Sebastian: Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters._

Mating Season

When the demon's away, the master goes insane

**Sebastian's POV**

I decided right away that I would go and see mother before she was going to be cremated. I owe her that much after the way I treated her the last time I saw her.

So without thinking, without even telling Ciel where I was going, I closed my eyes and concentrated on home. The minute I opened my eyes, I saw that I was in the depths of hell.

I breathed in the ashes and smiled, "Home sweet home."

**Ciel's POV**

"Where is he?" I huffed in annoyance, "Sebastian was supposed to wake me up at 9 am. And I wake up on my own two hours later only to discover that he isn't here!"

I got up on my own and attempted to dress myself. After about 5 minutes of searching, I found a matching pair of socks and tried to put them on. Two minutes of struggling with the first sock told me that it was a lost cause.

"Screw this." I muttered, "I'll just wear my nightshirt. I'm the Earl Phantomhive so I can do whatever the hell I want."

Throwing the socks across the room, I stood up and made my way downstairs. When I reached the bottom, I was quickly greeted by the faithful yet somewhat useless servants.

Maylene looked at me in shock and fumbled with her glasses, "Master! Is it appropriate to be wearing that outside of your bedroom?"

"Of course it is." I said quickly, trying my best to ignore her.

I passed by Finny who appeared to be messing with a potted plant. Bard was probably somewhere burning something.

Knowing what I would see, I looked over in one corner and saw Tanaka sitting on his little mat sipping his tea, "Ho ho ho~!"

I smiled as I continued to the dining room for breakfast.

**Sebastian's POV**

I met up with my father who strangely complimented me looking civilized for a change. I adjusted my butler's uniform I had grown so accustomed to wearing.

Walking down the roads with my father, I broke the silence, "So what happened to mother?"

"Your mother," Victor sighed, "apparently died of leukemia in her human life. And according to Father she had a rare case of what they call ALIDS: After Life Infective Death Syndrome. Only 1 in 10,000 people get it every decade. She still had leukemia when she became a demon but never told anybody. She didn't even tell me. That's where you got your stubbornness. I wasn't ever told until Father Satan told me."

I nodded slowly, taking it all in, "I see. So are we going to the Fire Chamber to watch her be cremated?"

My dad nodded too, "Yeah."

We remained silent the rest of the way. I was mostly thinking about Ciel. I hope he was alright. It probably would've been a good idea if I had told him where I was going instead of just leaving.

**Ciel's POV**

It had been five days since Sebastian had left and I was going insane. I laid in my bed with my eyes wide open seeing only the darkness of night. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 2 in the morning. My mind and my heart were racing as I went through all the possible scenarios of why he left. Each one worse than before.

Breathing heavily as I buried my head into my pillow, I screamed as loud as I could. I was in a cold sweat and my body was shaking all over. Sebastian…I needed him. He was my rock, my everything. That damn demon is a drug and I'm addicted to him. I can't last without him. I need him. I need him. I need him.

Fur began to grow and cover my skin. My sanity was slipping at my fingertips. I started to grow fangs and claws.

_This must be my demon power…_

I emerged from my bed and looked in the mirror. What I saw was a bluish gray wolf with a slight bump around the midsection for obvious reasons and had one eye. I howled loudly and shattered the window as I jumped out of it, the shards of glass cutting into my fur.

I raced down the alleyways not knowing what I was looking for. All I knew was that I needed Sebastian and I would do anything to get him back. Even if it meant killing somebody. Kill…kill…kill…kill. I heard distant footsteps approaching as they got louder and louder. The moment the man was in view, I sprang out of the shadows and pounced on him, tearing at his flesh. The screams that he emitted were almost music to my ears. I unsheathed my claws and began ripping his clothes and sinking my fangs deep into his jugular, silencing him forever. Blood instantly poured from the lethal wound and I began to lap it up happily. I see why Sebastian likes it so much.

Sebastian.

I stopped what I was doing and looked up. There were people who were starting to gather around the scene. I glanced over in a shop window and saw that I was back to my original form. Thankfully I had my nightshirt back on.

"Shit…" I whispered as I took off running barefoot in the cold streets of London.

**Sebastian's POV**

We reached where she was and I took a look into her casket. To be honest, she was beautiful. Her long, curly, ebony locks had been straightened and she had the most amazing makeup on. I felt hot tears run down my face at the sight. Knowing that Ciel and the servants weren't around, I let my weak side show as I let them fall without restraint.

I felt my father put his hand on my shoulder as Grandfather lowered her casket into the Chamber Pit which was rarely used for demons. When her body met the flames, they instantly turned a vibrant shade of pink and the flames shot high into the crimson sky.

"Goodbye Mother." I said quietly.

It was then that I felt a strong sense within me. Almost as if someone was calling to me.

_Ciel…_

I told my father goodbye and I closed my eyes and allowed myself to be transported to where the call was coming from.

**Ciel's POV**

I ran. I ran as fast as my legs could take me. My feet were almost numb from the cold, wet pavement. The rain that had begun to fall made my nightshirt become soaked and heavy. My hair fell in my face as I was panting and out of breath.

Suddenly, I bumped into a giant figure. There was a familiar scent to it. I looked up and saw…

"Bocchan, why may I ask are you running about the streets of London dressed like that? And in this type of weather?"

"Se-Sebastian." I managed to get out.

I could have hit him. I really _should_ have hit him. But instead I immediately wrapped my arms around his waist and began to cry.

Sebastian rested his hand on my head and stroked my hair. I started to cry even harder. Almost like a little kid when their toy broke.

"Why?" I sobbed, "Why were you gone for five days?!"

He sighed and bent down to wrap his arms around me too, "I apologize, Bocchan. But there was an emergency back home and I had to leave for a while."

"What kind of emergency takes five days?!" I screamed into his shoulder.

"In hell, time is different than on earth. An hour in hell is an entire day here. To me, I was only gone five hours. I should have considered your feelings. I had to leave because my mother passed away." He explained to me.

I sniffled as I took in the information. His mother died? I never expected something so serious, "I…I'm sorry."

Sebastian tightened his hold on me and spoke as I felt his hot breath on my neck, "Don't be. I shouldn't have left without telling you."

I pulled away from him and gave him a genuine smile. He smiled back to me and stroked my cheek.

"Would you like to go home, Ciel?" My butler asked.

Not caring that he addressed me by my first name, I nodded, "Yes please."

I allowed myself to be picked up and cradled in Sebastian's strong arms. I nuzzled into his chest and breathed in more of his sweet scent. I couldn't deny it any longer. As much as I hated to say it…

"Sebastian?" I mumbled into his coat.

The butler looked down with his dark but calming eyes, "Yes, my lord?"

I smiled again and laid my head back on his chest to listen to his heartbeat, "Thank you."

I have fallen in love with this demon.

_YES!!! YES!!! THE CHAPTER IS DONE!!! YES!!! FINALLY!!! I'm sorry but after putting this off for so long, you have no idea how happy I am to finally finish this! I had so many ideas, so many theories! But it's done, it's presentable, and I'm happy with it. I hope you all enjoyed it! __I know a lot needs to be explained but that will be done in the next chapter!!!!_

_Ciel: Stop making me OOC. _

_Me: Awwww, does my son not like the fact that he acts like the child he is sometimes?_

_Ciel: No! _

_Me: Heehee. Okay. REVIEW SO THAT CIEL CAN CONFESS HIS UNDYING LOVE FOR SEBASTIAN!!!!!_

_**BROWNIES AND BROWNIE POINTS: Inspired by YaoiSakka. **_

_**-Each chapter, you get to give a character a brownie and explain why they deserve it. (Ex. Sebastian gets a brownie for raping Ciel)**_

_**-You can split the brownie between multiple people. (Ex. Toshiro, Izuru, and Yumichika get part of a brownie for being pregnant)**_

_**-For every brownie a character gets, they get BROWNIE POINTS. **_

_**-Brownie points are given to a character when they get part of or a full brownie. **_

_**-This seems to be an issue so, ONLY GIVE ONE BROWNIE PER CHAPTER!!! Sorry, but I can't have someone giving one character a million brownies. That's waaaaaay too much.**_


	10. Arrested

_**UPDATE: Relax now. I didn't change too much when fixing up this one. I just changed bits and pieces of the wording in some places. Nothing that was too drastic that it might change the story.**_

_Hello everyone. As of right now I am sick and slightly miserable. I feel bad because I haven't updated in a while. But I was loved and cared for all weekend by my loving theater friends. I'm loved there the absolute most. The second weekend of Willy Wonka performances has started now and I'm excited!_

_I just recently got my laptop back because it got really bugged up and needed to be fixed. So that's one reason I haven't updated. Well, let's just get this started. Hopefully this won't be really crappy and retarded._

_Sebastian: Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters._

* * *

Mating Season

Arrested

**Ciel's POV**

I spent the next couple days lying in bed with a throbbing headache. I could tell that the servants noticed my stomach getting larger. It was a pretty visible bump now. It's really starting to sink in just exactly what was happening inside me. I was bearing a demon child.

"Sebastian." I called out from my bed.

The door to my room slowly opened and I saw a pair of chestnut brown eyes stare back at me, "Yes, bocchan?"

"Come over here." I said quickly

He did as instructed and came close to me, "Is this better?"

Still unsatisfied, I yanked his tie to make him about ten inches away from my face, "I want to know how far along I am." I said in a whisper, trying my hardest not to blush at the words.

A chuckle emitted from the man above me, "Ah, I see. Well then could you please let go of my tie for a moment?"

I noticed I was still gripping the piece of fabric tightly. I reddened even more as I released Sebastian from my hold, "Sorry." I mumbled.

"Now," Sebastian began as he adjusted his outfit, "I want you to lie flat on your back and relax."

I did as I was told and watched Sebastian remove his glove and slip his hand under my nightshirt to feel my abdomen.

I have to be honest, I was a little uncomfortable letting a demon like him do this task, but I really don't want to get any doctors involved in this whatsoever. I've trusted Sebastian with more difficult tasks before.

What was even more uncomfortable was the demon's cold flesh against my skin. I squirmed a bit at his touch but allowed him to feel around a bit more. Or at least until I couldn't bear his freezing hand on my stomach any longer.

He finally withdrew his hands and smiled, "Well apparently you are 21 weeks. Satisfied?"

I nodded and sighed, "You may go."

Sebastian bowed, "Yes, my lord."

**Sebastian's POV**

It was odd for the master to ask something like that but I wouldn't question him on it. It's only a matter of time before he fully realizes what's happening. But that is something I will worry about when the time comes.

The sound of the doorbell echoed throughout the house. I frowned and clicked open my pocket watch, "11:34. Who would want to see the master at this late hour?"

I made it to the door and opened it. I recognized them immediately as the police, "What can I help you fine gentlemen with this evening?" I said in my cool demeanor.

_Damn it, Ciel. What have you done?_ I thought angrily.

The officers held up their badges, "We are the London Police and need to see the Earl Phantomhive right away."

"I'm sorry but the master is already in bed. He hasn't been feeling well the past few days and needs his rest. What do you need him for?" I asked calmly.

One of the officers got straight to the point, "We have come to arrest the Earl for the murder of Zachary Massengil. He was brutally beaten to death by the Earl and there were many witnesses."

I flinched inwardly. _Why would Ciel murder someone? _"I deeply apologize but I think you are mistaken. The Earl would never do a thing like that."

"Well may we at least question him?" The other asked impatiently.

I stepped out of the way and let them in, "Of course."

Being cautious, I led them up to where the master's bedroom was. Before I opened the door, I turned to them, "Please wait here a moment while I go wake him up."

They seemed unsure at first but allowed me to go in anyway. I inched the door open just enough for me to fit through.

Trying to be as quiet as I could, I made my way over to the sleeping Ciel. I leaned down next to his peaceful face and murmured into his ear, "Bocchan."

I watched as the boy only shifted slightly in his sleep and resumed sleeping. I sighed and decided to do something different for a change. Something that I knew would wake him up.

Making sure not to wake him just yet, I got onto the bed and hovered over the sleeping figure. I took that moment to look upon the beautiful sight. The young, pregnant teen that I loved. A smile was on Ciel's face that only I have seen before. Getting back to the task at hand, I leaned down slowly, brushing my lips with his. Feeling the steady breathing against my face showed that he still didn't wake up. So I continued by pressing my lips ever so gently to his. It almost seemed for a moment, that he began to kiss back. But the kiss was short lived when the boy **finally** woke up.

**Ciel's POV**

I was dreaming peacefully until I felt something soft come in contact with my lips. Upon instinct, I started to kiss back a little. That is, until I opened my eyes and saw who the person was, Sebastian. I immediately broke the kiss and noticed Sebastian's position. What the hell was he doing? I blushed instantly as all the rest of the color flushed from my face.

"Sebastian? What the hell do you-"

I was interrupted by his finger pressed to my mouth, "Shhhh, bocchan. Stay quiet. Now, I have something I must ask you."

Raising an eyebrow at the statement, I crawled out from under the covers to get out of the awkward position, "Alright, what is it?"

"Did you happen to murder anybody when I was away?" he asked.

The heat rose to my face again, "Well…why do you ask?"

"Because two officers are here to arrest you and are waiting outside your door as we speak."

My eyes widened, "What?"

Sebastian continued, "Would you like me to bring them in? They said they want to question you first."

I sighed, "Fine. Let them in now that I'm awake thanks to you."

The butler grinned and connected his lips to mine once more in a breathtaking kiss. I swatted him away as my face flushed again, "Just open the damn door, demon."

Sebastian smiled wider as he opened the door to let the two police officers in.

When the officers came in they looked pretty pissed off. How long had Sebastian kept them waiting, I wonder?

"Good evening Earl, sorry to bother you at such a late hour but…are you okay?" An officer asked.

I guess I was still panting slightly from Sebastian's kiss that happened mere moments ago, I nodded, "Yes. Yes I am fine."

I unconsciously rested one of my hands on my abdomen, "What is it you want to ask me?"

An older officer spoke first, "We just wanted to know if you are familiar with a man by the name of Zachary Massengil."

I hesitated for a second, "No I don't think so."

The two officers looked at each other, "I see."

They got up and headed toward me. And before I knew it, my hands were behind my back, "Ciel Phantomhive you are hereby under arrest for the murder of Zachary Massengil. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

Handcuffs clicked around my wrists as I looked up at Sebastian with fear in my eyes. I could tell that there was some worry brewing in his chocolate orbs as well.

**Sebastian's POV**

For once in my 500+ years of living, I could not have felt more helpless. I was watching my expecting master get arrested for murder. And there was nothing I could do to help him. It made me feel even worse when he looked up at me with those beautiful mismatched eyes, pleading me to save him. But yet I could not.

I could only watch as he was taken away. I sat on the now vacant bed and placed my head in my hands. I've never felt so weak before. Why did I not help him? I probably could have killed both those officers on the spot, so why didn't I?

I started hearing voices in my head. At first I thought they were my own thoughts clouding up my head. But then I realized, they were Ciel's thoughts.

_Why? Why is this happening to me of all people? Why didn't Sebastian stop them? Why did he have to go and leave causing me to go insane? Why Sebastian?_

My heart ached as I heard him cry out in his thoughts. Why couldn't I help him? But then I heard something that I never saw coming.

_Why did you make me fall in love with you?_

_

* * *

YAY THE CHAPTER IS DONE! It took about all of my thinking power to write this. I must say I'm proud of it. Lemme tell ya, the most embarrassing part of writing mpreg fanfics, is when you have to look at pictures of pregnant women to see how big the character should be in the story. At least, that's what I do. I may just be weird like that._

_Ciel: Why do I have to go to jail?_

_Me: Because you killed someone, silly! And Sebastian, just how old _are_ you anyway?_

_Sebastian: Can't say. I honestly don't really know myself._

_Me: REVIEW SO THAT SEBASTIAN CAN RESCUE CIEL FROM JAIL!_

_**BROWNIES AND BROWNIE POINTS: Inspired by YaoiSakka.**_

_**-Each chapter, you get to give a character a brownie and explain why they deserve it. (Ex. Sebastian gets a brownie for raping Ciel)**_

_**-You can split the brownie between multiple people. (Ex. Toshiro, Izuru, and Yumichika get part of a brownie for being pregnant)**_

_**-For every brownie a character gets, they get BROWNIE POINTS.**_

_**-Brownie points are given to a character when they get part of or a full brownie.**_

_**-This seems to be an issue so, ONLY GIVE ONE BROWNIE PER CHAPTER! Sorry, but I can't have someone giving one character a million brownies. That's waaaaaay too much.**_


	11. An Unwelcome Visitor

_Hello again my lovely readers! I saw Alice in Wonderland last week and needless to say, it was one of the best movies I had ever seen! I am definitely gonna go see it again. I got the Sims 3 for Christmas this past year and OH MY GOD I have Sebastian and Ciel Sims and IT IS THE BEST. You can make them do ANYTHING. I watched them run around and play tag for five minutes. It's quite amusing actually. The only bad thing about it is that there's no way to make a male Sim pregnant, unless you are like a master hacker. _

_Anyway, a few of you already know what will go on in this chapter, so enjoy! _

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ONE OF MY READERS THAT I'M CLOSE TO, RACHEL! THIS CHAP CAN BE FOR YOU!!!**_

_Sebastian: Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters._

_Me: Damn right I don't._

Mating Season

An Unwelcome Visitor

**Sebastian's POV**

Did I just hear that right? Ciel was in love with me? I didn't know what to feel. Excited, confused, disgusted, or maybe even amusement. One thing was for sure, I had to go bail Ciel out. What kind of a demon butler would I be if I couldn't even rescue my master from prison?

Within seconds, I was outside the jail. I closed my eyes and concentrated on a disguise to get me in. I reopened my eyes and noticed I was in my cat form. I smiled at my look and trotted inside.

The idiot officers didn't even notice me go by. As I passed by each cell, I recognized some of the people the queen had ordered us to arrest. A couple of drug dealers, a prostitute, and a robber. Finally, I reached the cell containing my master, who was sleeping. Purring at the sweet sight, I slipped through the iron bars and gazed up at Ciel. My tail swished back and forth furiously when I noticed the shackles on the young boy's hands and feet.

I padded over to his lap and began rubbing his face, trying to wake him. It wasn't until I started to lick his face did he finally wake up.

"Nngh… huh?" Ciel murmured once he woke up. He looked down at me and immediately turned cold, "Beat it cat. I'm in no mood."

I meowed in protest and leapt off his lap. Letting my red eyes show brightly in the dimly lit cell, Ciel put the pieces together.

Ciel shifted uncomfortably in his shackles as he inched towards me, "Sebastian? Is that you? What the hell are you doing here?"

I reverted back to my human form, "I'm here to rescue you, Bocchan."

The boy sighed in relief, "Good. Get me out of these chains."

"Although…" I continued, "Once I saw you like this, looking so helpless and weak, I decided that this might be good for you."

"Good for me?!" Ciel yelled, "How could this be good for me?!"

I pressed a finger to my lips silently telling him to quiet down, "Maybe living a prison life for just a few days will toughen you up a bit."

**Ciel's POV**

I was shocked at what I was hearing. Sebastian thinks jail might be **good** for me? Is he insane? I am in no condition to live in a cold, moldy, old cell.

"Sebastian, I order you to get me out of this prison now!" I shouted right in his ear.

The demon merely chuckled, "I'm sorry, I'm a little deaf in this ear."

I rolled my eyes and went to his other ear, "I said, GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"My apologies bocchan, I'm a trifle deaf in this ear as well." He said smirking.

I groaned and sat down on the stone floor, "If you won't do as I ask, then leave my sight. And make sure no one comes into the house while I'm gone. You may do whatever you want if such a thing occurs. That is an order."

Sebastian bowed, "Yes, my Lord." And with that, he was gone.

Once I was alone in the dark cell again, I curled up in the corner and began to sob.

THE NEXT DAY

**Sebastian's POV**

I was quick to address to all the servants what Ciel had ordered. Don't let anyone in. If anyone does arrive at the house, they were to notify me immediately. Of course, someone had to show up at the Phantomhive Estate the day after the order was made. I was working on some of Ciel's paperwork that needed to be finished when Maylene came to inform me that there was someone at the door and Finny accidentally let her in. And now I was making my way down the hall to see the unwelcome guest. I was irritated enough that they let the woman in.

I made it into the foyer to see a nun standing there. I forced a smile, "Yes, can I help you?"

"W-Well um…are you the butler of the house?" She stuttered out.

"Yes I am." I replied nodding slowly.

The nun continued, "Uh…my name is Miss Lola, and I was sent here by the Holy Church because the building must be purified."

I raised an eyebrow, "Purified? For what reasons, may I ask?"

"The boy who was recently arrested for murder has tainted this place with his sins. Mother Meredith says that is must be cleansed at once." Miss Lola informed me.

I paused for a second before talking, "Excuse me for a moment, I must go retrieve the master."

The nun flinched as well as all the servants in the room also. Maylene, Finny, and Bard gave me a puzzling look. I glared at them, silently telling them to play along. They seemed to understand as they nodded in unsion.

"B-But I thought your m-master was in jail!" Miss Lola said with worry in her voice.

I smiled, "I will go fetch the master."

Without another word, I hurried up the stairs and into the first room I came across. I started pacing in the room, "As much I hate to do this, I have no other choice. The servants will no doubt go running the second everything goes dark."

I closed my eyes and slowly transformed into my true form. I saw myself in the mirror nearby and sighed, "Why did I have to inherit Mother's curvy hips?"

As I made my way into the foyer, everything went dark. I hid in the shadows as I could tell the servants were still present. I dropped my suave voice and spoke in the tone of a devil.

Miss Lola's quivering voice was heard in the darkness, "What's going on?"

"Don't worry." Bard reassured, "There's no need to panic."

Finny nodded, "Bard is right. There's no reason to panic." He grabbed a blanket Miss Lola was clutching onto, "May I borrow this? Thank you!" He threw the blanket over his head and began trembling in fear.

"There's a stranger here." My loud voice boomed throughout the room.

"Well, she said she needed to do something important and-" Bard began explaining.

"Who let her in?" I said, interrupting him.

The frightened gardener peeked out from under the sheets, "Master, we didn't mean to!"

"Who dares disobey me?!"

"Oh dear…" Maylene spoke quietly.

"You have all betrayed me!" I yelled.

Finally, the servants ran off and left Miss Lola alone. I decided to step out into the light, "Who are you?"

"M-Miss Lola, I-"

"What are you doing in my mansion?!" I ordered.

"I-I just came to-"

I dashed over to her, "You are not welcome here!"

She looked at my demon form in disgust and awe.

"It's hideous isn't it?" I snarled.

The nun trembled, "N-No! It's-"

I paced around her, "Repulsed by such an impure thing aren't you?!"

"I-I'm sorry! I won't ever bother you again!" She pleaded.

"I'll make sure of that!" I growled as I lunged towards her.

**Ciel's POV**

By the Queen's request, I was allowed to be let out of my cell for a couple hours a day to be outside in the courtyard. She made a personal phone call to the prison demanding that murderer or not, I was still a young boy and needed fresh air. While I was extremely grateful for the Queen's kindness, I didn't like being treated as if I were vermin.

The guards came and got me to be led outside for some fresh air. Once I was let out, I did what I normally did. I just sat on the grass and picked at it. But then, I heard noise coming from the bushes separating the courtyard with the police hounds pin. I stopped what I was doing and got a little bit closer to where the bush was. When I was a few feet away from it, the noises stopped. Slightly disappointed, I began to go back to where I was sitting.

Half way there, the noises resumed only different this time. I turned around to see two giant hounds racing towards me. I got up and tried to get away but only tripped over my chained feet. Backed up into a corner, I screamed as loud as I could. The hounds jumped on me and began attacking me. Sharp claws dug deep into my arm making me cry out in pain. I wrapped my arms around my stomach in a weak attempt to protect the child. The other dog began biting my shoulder causing me to scream once more. At last, two guards arrived and pulled the dogs off of me. I was gasping for breath and tears were rolling down my cheeks.

I was cleaned of my wounds and put right back into my cell. The Queen was outraged that they let something like that happen. I appreciated her concern but it was getting a little weird.

THREE DAYS LATER

Here I was again. Lying in my cell with nothing to do. I looked at the three identical scratches that were swollen and all red. I could tell they were getting infected. The damn nurse can't clean a wound properly. This never would have happened if Sebastian had just gotten me out of jail. The scratches began to sting but I ignored it. There was also several bite marks on my shoulder that still bled every now and again.

A clanging noise on the cell bars informed me that it was lunch time. I stood up and staggered over to where the foil covered tray was. I opened it up to reveal: an apple with a bruise on it, expired milk, and peanut butter on a piece of stale bread. I took out the apple and threw the tray into a faraway corner. Biting into the apple, I eased my way back onto the floor. It was a hell of a lot more comfortable than the cot.

The scratches throbbed and I could almost feel the bacteria of the moldy cell spreading in my body. After 4 or 5 bites, the apple became inedible. So I got up and tossed it in the trash. I suddenly felt very lightheaded and slightly nauseous. I stumbled over to the sink incase I was gonna throw up. My hands held onto the sink tightly as I got more and more faint.

Unable to support my weight, my arms gave out and I fell to the ground, hitting my head on the sink in the process. I instantly lost consciousness the second I hit the stone floor.

_BIG SIGH. That was a big chapter. Over 2,000 words! I apologize if there is a bit of confusion about what happened with Sebastian. It was a last minute idea that I threw in to see how much it would work. In case you're wondering, NO CIEL ISN'T GONNA DIE. The scratches were poorly treated and caused him to pass out. Plus he probably hasn't eaten much lately._

_Grell: When am I gonna be shown again?!_

_Me: WHEN I SAY YOU ARE!_

_Grell: But that's not fair!_

_Me: Well nothing in life is fair. You of all people should know that._

_Grell: Hmph!_

_Ciel: *rolls eyes* This is ridiculous._

_Me: Awwwww, don't say that! _

_Ciel: Well it is._

_Me: REVIEW IF YOU WANT CIEL TO GET OUT OF JAIL!!!!!!!_

_**BROWNIES AND BROWNIE POINTS: Inspired by YaoiSakka. **_

_**-Each chapter, you get to give a character a brownie and explain why they deserve it. (Ex. Sebastian gets a brownie for raping Ciel)**_

_**-You can split the brownie between multiple people. (Ex. Toshiro, Izuru, and Yumichika get part of a brownie for being pregnant)**_

_**-For every brownie a character gets, they get BROWNIE POINTS. **_

_**-Brownie points are given to a character when they get part of or a full brownie. **_

_**-This seems to be an issue so, ONLY GIVE ONE BROWNIE PER CHAPTER!!! Sorry, but I can't have someone giving one character a million brownies. That's waaaaaay too much.**_


	12. A Shocking Surprise

_Hey! I know it's unusual for me to be updating so quickly but I got two amazing ideas from two awesome people!! Just to clear this up for some people, __**I AM A FEMALE**__. Some people have asked me about that before and in my poll for what Kuroshitsuji character I should be, 3 people suggested Sebastian. And that is nearly impossible for one such as myself._

_The shocker that will be in this chapter was thought up by my lovely friend, Rachel, known on here currently as __**STFUJoex3. **__That is unless she changes it again._

_The other person who assisted in this is __**Second Wind**__._

_And a little something from __**dreamgirl96. **_

_So that makes *counts fingers* three people? Oh, sorry stupid moment._

_Sebastian: Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters._

Mating Season

A Shocking Surprise

**Ciel's POV**

When I finally came to, instead of seeing the cold stone walls of my cell, I saw walls painted pure white. Was I in the hospital?

Bandages were wrapped around my head as well as thicker gauze covering my scratches. I rested my hand on my bloated abdomen. It was then that I heard the doctor walk through the door. He had a clipboard in hand with a nurse at his side.

"Mr. Phantomhive, I'm glad to see you have finally awoken." The doctor said in a pleased tone.

I nodded lazily, "How long was I asleep?"

The doctor glanced at his clipboard, "You were unconscious for roughly 12 hours."

My eyes widened and I glanced at the clock. It was nearly one in the morning, "It's after hours. Why are you still here?"

The doctor shrugged, "I felt it was important to make sure you were alright before I went home. I'm Dr. Sharp; I am connected with the London Prison and was on duty when you arrived."

"I see." I spoke quietly. I shifted my attention towards my stomach. The fall I had may have harmed the child. I'll hafta ask Sebastian about it when I return.

Dr. Sharp noticed my lack of attention, "Mr. Phantomhive, sir? Are you okay?"

My head darted up and looked at him, "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm perfectly fine."

The doctor got closer to me and put his hand on my stomach, "There seems to be some swelling in your abdomen. What does you diet consist of outside the jail?"

I hesitated, "Sweets, cakes, candies…"

Dr. Sharp nodded slowly, "Is that so? Well I shall be right back. Linda, dear, could you check Mr. Phantomhive's blood pressure?"

Linda nodded, "Yes sir."

I watched as she began to check my pulse. She looked at my stomach and the smiled at me, "You really have been eating a lot haven't you?"

Raising an eyebrow at her was my only response. She got back up and wrote something down on the clipboard the doctor had left behind. As she was writing I heard her mumble something, "Dumb brat is probably spoiled rotten back home. All kids are the same."

I frowned at what she said, "Bitch, I'm not dumb. How about you double check yourself?"

She glared at me and right when she was about to speak, the doctor came back in, "Alright Mr. Phantomhive, let's investigate this bump you have."

My blood ran cold as I heard him say that.

"There's no need for that, honestly." I insisted.

"No I find it quite necessary." Dr. Sharp retaliated.

Just when I was about to protest again, the door opened and there was a black shadow standing in the doorway.

Dr. Sharp turned to the stranger, "Who are you and what are you doing here? Visiting hours are over."

"I apologize for disturbing you when you are working, but I must collect my master."

I froze at the familiar smooth voice, "Sebastian…is that you?"

The demon stepped out into the light, "Yes, my lord."

**Sebastian's POV**

I smiled at the sight of Ciel looking weak once again. But I was intent on bringing him home this time, "Pardon me, doctor, but I shall take the master home now for some much needed rest. I assure you, there is nothing else you need to do."

"Well that's nice and all but I just need to check what is causing his abdomen to swell." The doctor informed me.

I knew immediately that I couldn't let him do that, "Ah, I see. Well can you leave the room for a second so I can discuss a private matter with my master?"

The doctor nodded and left the room with the nurse close behind. When the door shut, I shook my head, "Honestly, are humans getting more and more naïve each century."

A sigh emitted from the boy across the room. I chuckled and walked over to him, "Is bocchan ready to leave now?"

"What took you so damn long?" Ciel said in a huff.

I bowed slightly, "I'm sorry, my lord, but we ran into some trouble back at the mansion." I glanced up and grinned at him.

Ciel raised an eyebrow at me, "You're smiling. You know something. Spit it out, demon."

Chuckling once more, I picked the boy up and cradled him in my arms. I smiled letting my fangs show, "I will tell you on the way."

I leapt out the nearby window and began jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"So tell me," Ciel began, "what happened at the mansion."

I smiled, "Let's just say we had an unexpected visitor for dinner."

Ciel rolled his eyes and slowly nodded off to sleep.

When we made it back to the estate, I quietly opened the window to the master bedroom with the sleeping boy still in my arms. I made my way over to the bed and laid Ciel down and tucked him in.

Right when I was about to leave, I heard the ever so faint voice from the bed.

"Sebastian, wait."

I turned around and went back over beside the bed, "Yes, bocchan?"

"When I was in the prison, I fell and was worried about well…the child and if it was okay. Do you mind checking?" Ciel spoke softly.

Untying the eye patch and putting it to the side I nodded, "Yes, my lord."

Ciel laid flat on his back just like before and I began to feel around his stomach to make sure all was right. After a few minutes, I was about to nod and say all was well until I felt something unusual.

No, it couldn't be.

My eyes widened as I felt around a bit more. I realized my suspicions were confirmed.

I stood up slowly with pain in my eyes.

Ciel noticed my expression and immediately became worried, "Sebastian what's wrong? Answer me! Answer me dammit!"

I continued to stand there in shock and utter disbelief. How could this have happened? Why has this happened?

"It couldn't be…" I whispered, backing up slowly.

Ciel gave me a fearful look, "What?"

"No…it can't be…" I said a bit louder, still backing away.

"What are you talking about Sebastian?!" The teen demanded, "What is wrong?!"

I said nothing more as I turned around and walked as casually as I could out of the room.

"SEBASTIAN!!" I heard Ciel yell to me.

I leaned up against the door and sighed, "Why? He's just a child."

I put my head in my hands and tried to get my mind straight.

_I'm a demon. I'm not supposed to be feeling these types of things! Then why am I? Why am I in love with this young boy? Why does he love me back? Why am I feeling this way?_

I turned back around to face the door. I hesitated slightly as I grabbed the doorknob and turned it slowly. The first thing that met my ears was sobbing. Ciel had been crying.

**Ciel's POV**

All I did was ask Sebastian to see if the baby was okay. That's all I wanted. Then he got a frightened look on his face and left the room. I was immediately thinking the worst.

Picturing the gruesome scenario in my head, I pulled my knees close to my chest and cried. I seemed to be crying forever until I felt a hand on my back. I looked up to see Sebastian.

"Tell me what is wrong." I demanded.

Sebastian sighed and sat down on the bed. I watched as he put his head in his hands and sigh. If Sebastian was distressed over this, that meant it had to be really bad. Tears formed once more in my eyes as I was almost certain the worst had in fact happened.

I hastily wiped the tears from my eyes, "Tell me Sebastian. It's an order. What is wrong with the child?"

"Nothing is wrong with the child." Sebastian said half-heartedly.

I gripped the sheets of my bed, "Then why did you leave the room and why are you so upset right now?!"

"Because, Ciel…"

My breath hitched when I heard him call me by my first name.

"There isn't just one baby in there…" Sebastian paused for a second, "there's two."

_DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!!! Can you say 'Go Sebastian!'? I mean seriously. Anyway, here is a good and shocking chapter for you. Sorry about the OOC Sebastian again. Even he is amazed at how he has been acting lately. _

_Me: Ciel._

_Ciel: What?_

_Me: Come here._

_Ciel: *comes closer* What?_

_Me: *hugs him* I love you. Hehehehe._

_Ciel: Ugh._

_Me: REVIEW TO SEE CIEL'S REACTION!!!_


	13. Moving Out

_Hello hello! How is everyone? It is the weekend and I am excited. Well right now my eye keeps burning which is getting annoying. So anyway, a majority of the story is already planned out!_

_Speaking of which, I have selected a co-writer to help me with the story. We bounce ideas back and forth until we get something good. So now here it is!_

_Sebastian: Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters._

_Me: If I did own them, Sebastian wouldn't be dead right now and the second season would have CIEL AND SEBASTIAN AND NOT TWO NEW PEOPLE THAT NO ONE CARES ABOUT!!!! _

Mating Season

Moving out

**Ciel's POV**

"I'm sorry Sebastian, what?" I asked, hoping I had misheard him.

Sebastian sighed and struggled the words out, "There are…two…in there."

My blood went cold at the words, "T-Two? Are you sure?"

"Yes, my lord." The butler spoke quietly.

"I have another question for you." I mumbled.

Sebastian nodded, "What is it?"

I rubbed my stomach, "What are the genders?"

A short silence was my response, "Sebastian? Are they boys or girls?"

The demon hesitated a little bit more and finally gave an answer, "They are girls."

Smiling slightly, I looked down at my swollen abdomen and took a deep breath, "We must leave this place at once."

Sebastian looked up at me in shock, "But, bocchan."

"Look," I interrupted, "the servants have already begun to take notice. It won't be long until they start asking questions. We are going to the townhouse."

"What about Prince Soma and Agni?" Sebastian asked.

I shrugged, "We'll trade houses. They can stay here to make sure nothing bad happens."

The butler got up and began packing, "Yes, my lord."

THAT MORNING

"Whaaaaaat?" whined a certain gardener, "Why are you leaving?"

"I want to stay at my other mansion for a while. I'm sorry it upsets you." I said rolling my eyes.

Finny continued on, "I-I was gonna start growing more fruits and vegetables so you could eat healthier!!"

I immediately understood what he meant and kept the obscenities I wanted to say to myself.

Sebastian led me into the carriage and we began the long ride to the townhouse.

LATER THAT DAY

After a not so smooth conversation with Soma and Agni, we were able to convince them to leave for the next 6 months or so. And Soma just had to mention my weight gain. I know I'm getting bigger, goddammit, you people think I wouldn't notice it?! Anyway, it took the rest of the day to unpack and everything.

I became so overly tired that I decided to take a nap while Sebastian made me some dinner. I wandered up to my room and crawled under the covers. It only took me a few minutes before drifting off to sleep.

**Sebastian's POV**

I was in the kitchen preparing Ciel's dinner while he was resting. I am extremely worried about the whole ordeal with the twins. The main reason is that they are both female. I knew getting into this that Father would expect an heir from me, a _male_ heir to be exact. When I discovered that they were females, I was positive that soon enough Father would step in to try to fix the problem.

Lost in thought, I accidentally cut my finger instead of the carrots I was chopping. I sighed and put the finger to my lips, trying to stop the bleeding.

Suddenly, I felt a strong presence behind me. I turned to see the one person I feared.

"Oh, hello father." I said quietly.

We glared at each other for a few seconds before he finally talked back, "Hello. Do you know why I'm here, Lucifer?"

I nodded, "Yes. You are here about the heir aren't you?"

"I am." Father confirmed, "What I am not happy about is that the sexes of the children are incorrect."

"My deepest apologies, but I had no control over that." I retorted.

The angry demon brought his fist down on the counter, "Yes you do. I am already unhappy that you chose a human to mate with instead of one of your own kind but this has gone too far. I demand you to change the sexes of the children while the boy is asleep."

My eyes widened, "Change the sexes? But that is an ancient form of dark magic that hasn't been performed in years."

"That is no excuse. You are the grandson of Satan and are capable of doing such old techniques." The other argued.

"But this isn't a full demon, father. It is a 13 year old boy." I pointed out.

Father growled, "Fine. I shall talk to the boy myself and since you insist on disobeying me, I shall kill him and the children if there are still two female fetuses within one hour. I will keep him deep in sleep until then. But he _will _be dying. Slowly."

Before I could protest, he was gone. I punched the nearest window, shattering it instantly. _What should I do? I can't let father kill Ciel, but doing such dark magic requires the skills of the devil. If I attempt it, I could fail and cause great damage to Ciel. I really don't want to risk it. But do I have a choice?_

_Why must Father make me feel so weak and useless?_

**Ciel's POV**

I was dreaming, that enough was clear. I was playing on the floor with my toys while Mother and Father watched over me. I looked up at them and smiled. It seemed for once, that I was happy.

The lovely memory quickly disappeared as I was now in a place that was nothing but darkness. A demonic voice began to speak out of nowhere.

"Ciel Phantomhive, is it not?"

Looking around to see no one in sight, I became frightened, "Yes that is me. Where are you? Who are you?"

The voice boomed again, "I am Victor Damien Michaelis, son of the Devil."

I immediately recognized the last name, "Michaelis? Are you related to Sebastian?"

"I have never heard someone of that name. I am here to confront you about the children."

I took a step back, "Children? How did you know? Show yourself!"

"My incompetent son mated with you 5 months ago did he not?"

I froze, "Show yourself, demon! That is an order!"

"Ha! Who do you think I am? Your servant? But since it is a requirement, I will come out of the shadows."

I looked behind me and saw an older looking version of Sebastian, "What do you want?"

"I have spoken with my son about a certain matter that is a problem. The sexes of both your children." The man said in the same dark voice.

"What about them?" I asked.

"They are females." Victor growled, "The heirs I require must be male! I have asked Lucifer to change them but he refuses."

I was shocked, "That's the problem? That's bullshit! So what if they are both female? And who the hell is Lucifer?!"

The demon frowned, "Lucifer is my son. You of all people should know that. Since my son refused to change the children's sexes, I am forced to kill you and the fetuses."

**Sebastian's POV**

I rushed up to Ciel's bedroom to make sure my father didn't get his way. Not even bothering to knock, I burst inside and over to Ciel's bedside. I felt his forehead and discovered that he was burning up. He was tossing and turning in his sleep, trembling has he did so. The room was silent with the exception of Ciel's uneven breathing.

I shook Ciel to see if he would wake up. Seeing that it didn't work, I shook him harder. He rolled over to face me and grabbed hold of my clothes. Holding on tight, Ciel relaxed his body on mine. In between his breathing, I heard him mumble.

"S-Sebastian…help…it hurts…make it stop. Please."

It hurt me deeply to see my master in so much pain. Father had gotten the best of me once again. Finding my one weakness and exploiting it.

"Alright Father, you win. I will do it." I whispered against Ciel's shivering body.

"Then perform the spell on the boy, or he dies in your arms."

I took a deep sigh and laid Ciel back down on the bed. I prepared myself and began to chant the difficult spell to activate the dark magic within, "_Deus has beatus is alio per a proprius donum. A donum per prodigiosus potestas. Tamen EGO dico in vos iam muto a vital erroris ex nefas ut vox. Sex is unus iam habitum, planto is adversus forever magis." _

And at that moment, Ciel stopped struggling and lay still. I hoped that I didn't do it incorrectly. Finally, the boy began to awaken.

"Sebastian. I have a throbbing headache. Go make me some soup." He said nonchalantly.

I nodded. He was back to normal, "Yes, my lord."

_Is the chapter at long last over? My god it only took me two days to write it. God know my head hurts too. I personally hate Sebastian's father. He's a bastard. Did I worry all of you again? I hope not. _

_**Translation (Latin to English): God has blessed this person with a special gift. A gift with amazing abilities. But I call on you now to change a vital mistake from wrong to right. The sex this one already holds, make it opposite forever more.**_

_Rachel: This is gonna be a great story._

_Me: It really is. This is our co-writer for the story, everyone! Yay!_

_Ciel: When is this story gonna be over?_

_Me: It's not even halfway over, darling._

_Rachel: REVIEW OR ELSE WE WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND MURDER YOU!!!_

**SPOILER FOR NEXT CHAPTER: Someone is going to die. Who is it and how? You'll hafta find out next time! Bye!**


	14. A harmless ruse

_**UPDATE: I have decided to clean up this chapter because many people have mentioned that I killed the person too quickly. So I will fix this up to be all nice and pretty. I have some spare time on my hands so I figure I should.**_

_Hello again. Well I officially cannot get on Fanfiction on my laptop anymore. It was blocked a few weeks ago and I found a proxy site that worked so I could access it. Unfortunately, that site has recently been blocked as well. School filters are a bitch aren't they? I somehow feel that Fanfiction being blocked is partially my fault. I had been on it so much on my laptop that when my laptop crashed and needed to be fixed, they saw my history and decided to block the site. _

_Looking at the bright side, I went to go see Alice in Wonderland for the second time today and thoroughly enjoyed it. That is such a damn good movie. It was amusing seeing the scene that inspired a small portion of this story. _

_**FAQ about the last chapter:**_

**What happened with the twins?  
**_**Sebastian was forced to use a difficult form of black magic to change the twins' genders to his father's liking. He however said the spell wrong and it only partially worked and you will see what I mean in this chapter.**_

**Who is going to die? Is it Ciel? The twins?  
**_**No and no. You will find out who dies in this chapter. I think all of you will be satisfied at the end.**_

**Why is Sebastian's father so mean?  
**_**He's a demon, what do you expect? The son of Satan isn't going to be the nicest guy ever. Plus he's still a tad broken up about Lucretia's death. That and he is a human hater.**_

**Sebastian isn't acting like himself. Why?  
**_**I apologize for Sebastian being so out of character sometimes. I don't know how else to make him react to the situation. While he is Sebastian and rarely shows emotions, this sort of thing didn't happen in the anime or manga so you don't know how he would react to becoming a father or losing his mother.**_

**Will we get to choose names for the twins?  
**_**Sadly, no. While I let my readers pick the names in my last mpreg, I didn't have a co writer to help me. The names have already been chosen and I know you will love them.**_

_Now, on with the chapter._

_Sebastian: Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters._

Mating Season

A harmless ruse

**Ciel's POV**

After the strange visit from Sebastian's father, things seemed to go back to normal. However, there was one pressing matter that was constantly bothering me. I knew sooner or later I would have to do it, and now I'm afraid it must be done. I stood up from my chair and pressed the button signaling Sebastian to come up to the study. I fell back into my chair and looked at my stomach. It was showing a lot more now. My clothes have gotten rather tight. I figure I should let Nina Hopkins in on the secret so that she can make me some maternity clothes. I know I'll need them very soon.

A knock at the door let me know that it was Sebastian.

"Come in." I said loud enough for him to hear.

The door opened to reveal the demon butler, "You rang, my lord?"

I nodded and motioned for him to come into the room, "Yes. I have some important matters to discuss with you."

Sebastian walked up to my desk and bowed, "What is it you would like to speak to me about?"

"Elizabeth. She is going to want to visit me eventually and we have no choice but to tell her about…the pregnancy." I muttered the last part.

The butler got a slightly concerned look, "What if she doesn't approve of it and tells people about it? Please excuse me, my lord, but it is quite difficult for your cousin to keep a secret."

I rose from my chair and looked out the window with one hand resting on my stomach, "It is a matter that cannot be helped. If, once I tell her, she finds herself unable to keep it a secret…" I paused for a moment, "I do not know what I will do."

"May I make a suggestion, young master?" The demon inquired.

"You may."

The butler gave a gracious smile and began to explain, "Say that the Lady Elizabeth cannot bear to keep this little secret. What motions I think should be carried out may be a bit extremist, but sometimes it is the only way."

"Come now!" I snapped, getting impatient, "You do not suspect me to listen to you droll on? Out with it, demon!"

"I was merely going to suggest that if the situation occurs in which she cannot keep quiet, that we…" A slight pause, "kill her."

I gave a look of shock and surprise, "Must it be… _that_ way? I don't like it."

Sebastian walked closer to me, "It may be the _only_ way, young master."

"I am quite opposed to the idea. But if we get results…" I had to think long and hard about the decision, she was my cousin after all, "Alright, I shall go along with your suggestion. But I am giving her all the time she needs to get used to the idea, understand?"

"But of course." Sebastian said with a smirk, happy that he got his way.

"I am putting you in charge of concocting this plan for I want little to do with it. How does you intend on doing this?"

"I shall make a phone call to her and request that she come over for lunch tomorrow. A full meal will be prepared by me. Before you eat dessert, tell her that you are pregnant and if she does not approve and wants to tell others, dessert will be brought out. The dessert will be poisoned. You will refuse to eat it because you are full. When she eats hers, she will die." He explained.

I glared at the taller man, "You thought all of this out beforehand, didn't you?" I sighed at lack of response, "I still don't like it. This will be very difficult for me."

He nodded, "But how will you explain how you got pregnant?"

I hesitated, "I'll think of something. I'm certainly not going to say that a demon raped me."

I noticed a sense of pride show through the butler's face, "Alright then. I shall go call her."

"Wait." I called out, "There is one more thing I would like to talk to you about."

Sebastian looked at me with interest, "Yes?"

I leaned forward on the desk to help support my extra weight, "I want you to also call Nina Hopkins. My clothes are getting very tight and I want her to make maternity clothes for me. We must tell her too. I trust that she will support me regardless of the situation. That is why I entrusted her as my tailor. No arrangements should be made to kill her."

The demon nodded again, "Very well."

**Sebastian's POV**

I made my way back to the butler's study. I picked up the phone and dialed Miss Nina Hopkins first.

After a few rings, a cheerful voice answered, _"Hello! This is Nina Hopkins, the tailor that indicates the seasons! How can I be of help?"_

"Miss Nina Hopkins, Earl Phantomhive has requested you make him some special clothes." I spoke calmly.

"_Oh, it's you, Mr. Stiff. Well if Ciel needs special clothes, I shall be over by tomorrow." _

I considered the events that would occur tomorrow and figured that probably wouldn't be the best idea, "Miss Hopkins, tomorrow is booked for the master. Two days from now he will be free all day."

"_Terrific! Might I ask what type of clothes he wants? I want to be thinking up ideas! It _is _getting close to his birthday isn't it?"_

"The master wishes to tell you that himself when you arrive." I informed her.

"_Well then, I guess I'll just have a few things prepared anyway. Good bye."_

"Good bye Miss Hopkins." I hung up the phone and proceeded to call Lady Elizabeth to arrange the lunch for tomorrow. And after that I will have to make a full meal for the two of them. Sometimes I think the master takes me for granted. But I am one hell of a butler.

Someone picked up on the other line, "Hello, Marchioness Middleford? Yes, the Earl would like Lady Elizabeth to come over tomorrow for lunch. Is that alright? Wonderful, I will tell the master at once. Good bye."

I put the phone back on the receiver for the second time and smirked, "Tomorrow someone will die. How I enjoy these types of things."

THE NEXT DAY

Preparations were made for the lunch and everything was prepared. Lady Elizabeth was due to arrive within the hour and all was set. It was a bit difficult finding clothes to fit Ciel. Most of his wardrobe consisted of tailor made clothes designed for a more slender person. And at the current time, the master was not very slender at all. But we were able to find something that Ciel felt comfortable in.

**Ciel's POV**

At last Elizabeth arrived. I began to get out of my chair when I felt a sharp pain in my lower back. I sat back down and immediately rubbed it.

"Are you alright, young master?" Sebastian asked in a worried tone.

I nodded, "I'm fine. It's just some lower back pain. I'll be alright, don't worry. We must go through with this. Let's go."

Sebastian helped me out of the chair more carefully this time, "Yes, my lord."

"What is for lunch today?" I asked on the way out.

"Hors d'oeuvres will be served in the beginning. The main course is smoked salmon with a honey glaze. And then for dessert we have lemon tarts." Sebastian informed me.

"Ah. And what is the poison in the food?" I asked a bit quieter as we neared the front door.

"Cyanide." The butler replied opening the door.

I sighed a little, "A harmless ruse, I suppose. At least it won't hurt her too much. Don't bring out the dessert unless I tell you to, understand?"

"Of course." He said bowing.

I came outside and saw Elizabeth running to hug me. She stopped when she saw my stomach, "Ciel…what is th-"

"Come in Lizzie." I interrupted, "Let's go into the courtyard to have some hors d'oeuvres and talk."

Elizabeth blinked a few times in shock, "Oh…okay."

I led her into the nearby courtyard and sat her down in the chair across from me. With Sebastian's assistance, I sat down in my chair as well. I knew that Elizabeth would feel a bit awkward around me not only because of my size, but because the last time we were together was when I broke off our engagement.

"So, how are you Lizzie?" I asked calmly.

"Well…" She pondered, "I've been okay. I haven't heard from you in a while and when I heard that you were in jail I got really worried!"

I shrugged it off, "A senseless error the police made. I was mistaken for somebody else. That's why I was released within the next few days."

She smiled with relief, "I figured as much. I knew that someone like you couldn't commit a crime."

Sebastian came back in the room with the next dish, "The main course for today is smoked salmon with a honey glaze. Enjoy."

He set both our plates down and we began eating.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Elizabeth spoke up, "Uh…Ciel. I don't mean to be rude but, you've gotten um…larger since we last met."

I put down my fork, it was now or never, "Yes. I've been meaning to speak to you about that. You see Lizzie, I guess something happened during my mother's pregnancy with me and I developed a serious birth defect. Quite a strange one too. I wasn't informed of this until a certain event occurred. I was originally supposed to be a girl but somehow my gender changed to a male. But I still had some female organs."

_(AN: Everything Ciel just said was a load of bullshit.)_

"Ciel… I don't understand what you are saying." Elizabeth said confused.

I stood up and put my hands around my abdomen, "What I'm trying to say is… I'm pregnant."

I saw out of the corner of my eye Sebastian observing the conversation.

Elizabeth's eyes widened and jumped up, "Wh-what? How could this be? I must tell mother at once! She has a right to know!"

_Oh Lizzie… _I sighed inwardly. I reached a hand out to her, "Lizzie, wait."

My cousin stopped her frantic movements and looked at me.

"Lizzie, is there any way that you could keep quiet about this? Please?"

"But… if you are… what you say you are, then that means you have committed many sins and broken the law! Someone must be told!" She said in tears.

I slammed my hands on the table, "You would betray your own cousin and former fiancé simply because of that? Can't you reconsider?"

"I… I'm sorry, Ciel. But I can't! I just can't!"

Sebastian suddenly appeared just as Elizabeth was about to run, "Perhaps, Lady Elizabeth, you would like to have some dessert that I made? Won't you sit back down with my master and try to talk things out?"

_Damn him! He knows that Lizzie can't possibly keep quiet about this. He knew all along that this would happen. _I thought in anger.

The blonde sat back down as Sebastian brought the dessert. The food was set in front of us. Elizabeth hesitatingly took a bite of the poisoned dessert. I just looked at it then pushed it away. I began to daydream a little.

A cough on the other side of the table snapped me into reality. I looked up to see Elizabeth coughing, "Lizzie, are you alright?"

"I don't know." She said in between coughs, "It's…getting…hard to breathe."

I couldn't do it in the end. I couldn't watch my cousin die. I closed my eyes as I heard the coughs get more and more violent until I heard a final gasp for breath and then silence. I opened my eyes to see my cousin lying unconscious on the table with blood at the corner of her mouth.

Sebastian came over and checked her pulse, "It's slowing down. She will only live for a few more moments."

I watched my cousin's breathing get more and more shallow until she was still. I hastily wiped a tear from my eye. I got up and walked over beside her.

"A harmless ruse, was it not young master?" Sebastian spoke in a calm tone.

I rested my hand against Elizabeth's face, "Yeah, a harmless ruse. Escort her back to the Middleford mansion and on the way there, fake a crash to make it seem like that's how she died."

The butler bowed, "Yes, my lord."

I turned and went up to my room to rest.

_I'm sorry Elizabeth, but if you couldn't keep silent about it, I had to silence you. I'm so sorry._

I got out of my clothes and still had the nightshirt on underneath. I crawled into bed and dozed for a while.

THE NEXT DAY

Nina Hopkins arrived today. I was awakened by Sebastian and given some apple tea to help me wake up. When she got here, I was still in my nightshirt. It was the most comfortable thing I owned at the time.

Sebastian greeted her at the door and proceeded to lead her upstairs.

I was sitting on my bed rubbing my stomach. I was experiencing more back pain today and wasn't feeling all that well. I was feeling a bit emotional about killing Elizabeth. It was for the best…wasn't it?

Miss Nina opened the door and smiled at the sight, "Hello Ciel! Cute as always I see!"

I looked up and gave a small smile, "Hello Miss Nina."

She took off her skirt to reveal her shorts and thigh high boots, "Let's get to work! Now Ciel, what was this specialty clothing you wanted?"

I motioned for Sebastian's help getting me up. Once I was on my feet I turned to her, "I need maternity clothes. Can you do that for me?"

Miss Nina looked at me in awe, and after a few seconds showed a big grin, "Oh of course I will! This is so exciting~!"

I looked at her in shock, "You aren't surprised or disgusted in any way?"

"Honey child," She said putting her hands on her hips, "you have no idea what I have seen and who I have tailored for in my lifetime. I am flat out thrilled for you!"

I rolled my eyes, "Great. So what do you think you can do?"

"Well since you're pregnant, I gotta ask you a few extra questions now." Miss Nina said taking out a clipboard.

I raised an eyebrow and sat down, "Okay."

She sat beside me, "Now, how far along are you?"

I looked up at Sebastian for an answer. He thought for a second and then replied, "24 weeks."

"Is it multiples?"

I nodded, "Twins."'

She giggled, "Boys or girls?"

"They are g-" I was interrupted with Sebastian whispering in my ear, "I mean a boy and a girl."

Miss Nina smiled as she jotted these things down, "Okay now this is only because I'm curious. Who is the father?"

I blushed intensely, "Uhm…well…"

"It's okay dearie! You can tell Miss Nina!" she assured me.

I cleared my throat, "It's…Sebastian."

Miss Nina looked at Sebastian and then back at me, "Mr. Stiff? Hmm, congrats to you both. I didn't know the uptight bastard had it in him."

I snickered a bit and Sebastian remained silent.

She got up and fetched the stool, "Alright! Now let's do measurements!"

As she wrapped the measuring tape around my stomach she frowned, "This nightgown is too baggy. Is there any pants that still fit him so that I can take this annoying thing off him?"

Sebastian bowed, "I will go check."

I sighed, it was gonna be a long day.

_Okay I'm stopping it here because I'M SO TIRED! I have been writing for almost five hours straight without stopping. And now I have this big ass chapter. I thought I should have a bit of humor in it after someone dying. Were you surprised it was Lizzie in the end? I just HAD to get rid of her. I'm sorry if you didn't like that I killed her off._

_Ciel: Thanks for emotionally scarring me again._

_Me: You're welcome!_

_Ciel: Ugh._

_Me: Wasn't it funny that Nina called Sebastian an uptight bastard? I found it quite amusing._

_Sebastian: I take slight offence to it._

_Me: Oh hush. _

_Ciel: (rolls eyes)_

_Me: REVIEW TO SEE THE DRAMA CONTINUE!_

_**EXCLUSIVE: THE FIRST PERSON TO MAKE ME LAUGH IN THEIR REVIEW WILL BE TOLD THE TWINS NAMES AND A SUPER SPECIAL SECRET ONLY ME AND THE CO WRITER KNOWS!**_

_**Spoiler: Sebastian's father returns with a vengeance. **_


	15. A true kiss

_Hello! I have quite the treat for you today! Yes there will be another surprise as well as a shocking cliffhanger at the end of this chapter! Rest assured of that. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy as you read one of the most interesting chapters yet! Oh my god that sounded sooooooo frikin cheesy. Oh well._

_And all of you who want more of Soma… you are gonna get some this chapter. But not in the way you might want._

_I must admit, I have been a little down because someone wrote a very hateful review. It kinda saddened me a bit and made me feel bad. So I took a small break from writing. But I'm back now so no worries!_

_Sebastian: Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters._

_**I NOW HAVE A FACEBOOK FANPAGE!!! BECOME A FAN TO GET EXCLUSIVE INFO ON CHAPTERS!!!**_

Mating Season

A true kiss

**Sebastian's POV**

For the past few days, Ciel has seemed to be a little depressed. Probably because he just killed his own cousin and former fiancée. I suppose the back pains are getting to him as well. As much I bring the suggestion up, he refuses to take medication for it, even though he is lucky to afford such a delicacy at this time. But these past few days, I have been feeling a strange aura. I wasn't sure if it was Ciel's motherly aura he was starting to emit, but it seemed a bit more morbid than that.

As if on cue, I heard a familiar voice behind me, "Lucifer…"

I turned from my work to see the face of my father, I remained calm, "Hello father. What brings you here?"

"Your mate still doesn't bear the type of heir I desire." He said menacingly.

I didn't stagger, he wasn't going to win this time, "I don't know what you mean."

"The genders!" my father growled, "They aren't correct!"

I turned back to my work, "Well one of them is. You cannot kill Ciel anymore."

He looked frustrated at me as I continued to write, "I very well can and I believe I asked that they both be male!"

I set down my pen and faced him once more, "Wrong father. You said, 'If there are still two female fetuses in there, I will kill the boy'. That is what you said. There are no longer two female fetuses. You must leave. Now."

He glared at me, "You seem to have forgotten who you are speaking to! I am your father!"

"Does it really look like I give a damn…?" I muttered under my breath as I looked the other way.

My father was obviously not in a very good mood. But I really didn't care as I had more important things to deal with.

Glancing back at him and seeing the hate and fury brewing in his ruby red orbs, I clicked open my pocket watch and smiled, "Well I'm sorry Father but it is time for the master's afternoon snack. I must be leaving."

"You aren't going anywhere!!!" He yelled after me as I walked away.

I simply ignored him as I went to the kitchen to retrieve the cart of sweets I had prepared earlier. I smiled as I rolled the trolley down the hall. I stood up to my father and didn't break down. Perhaps everything was finally going to be alright. Of course I was wrong.

I knocked on the door of Ciel's room and noticed the door was cracked open. I shrugged and came inside anyway, but what I saw was shocking to say the least.

Ciel was sprawled out on the floor wincing in pain. I rushed over to the young boy, "Bocchan! Are you okay?"

The child looked up at me and smiled with his unique mismatched eyes, "Sebastian. Don't worry. I was feeling a lot of back pain so I got up to stretch. But my legs gave in under me. I'm fine really, I just lost my balance.

It was then that I noticed the close proximity between us. Ciel seemed to notice it too as he began to blush. In a matter of seconds, I closed the distance between us and pressed my lips softly against his. I could tell he was a bit uncomfortable with it at first but soon I felt him relax into the kiss and started to kiss back. It seemed like we were sitting there for hours, our lips moving in unison. I rested one of my hands on his hip and he placed his hand on the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him. We could have stayed like that forever, until a shout destroyed it all.

"LUCIFER!"

I broke the kiss to see who was standing at the doorway. It was none other than my father.

"Lucifer…how dare you disgrace the family name like this! I have never been more disappointed in you in my life! This is an outrage! Blasphemy! You should be ashamed!!!" my father ranted.

Ciel gave me a look of slight fear and I smiled back at him and kissed him on the cheek, silently telling him that everything was just fine.

I glared at my father, "Father. Please be quiet. My master needs some rest. He is awfully tired." I spat while lifting Ciel into my arms.

The demon just looked at me in astonishment. I turned and laid Ciel down in his bed and tucked him in.

"Will you be safe?" Ciel whispered.

I nodded, "Perfectly, my dear."

The young boy smiled and turned over to sleep. I faced my father again who was still looking awestruck at me. I frowned as I walked over to him.

"Father, I want you to leave this house. Do not come back. If you do I will not hesitate to fight you." I said sternly when we made it outside.

He just laughed, "Why would you fight me? I'm the only family you have left!"

I shook my head, "Wrong again father. I still have Grandfather. And need I remind you that I have two children on the way. Now stay away from me, Ciel, and the twins. I know that Grandfather supports me %100. He's thrilled as a matter of fact. Farewell Father and I hope I never see you again."

Not allowing him to respond, I went back inside.

**Ciel's POV**

I don't know why Sebastian kissed me, I don't know why it felt so good, and I don't know why it drove me crazy. I smiled a little. Maybe God didn't give up and abandon me. He blessed me with a demon that will stay by my side forever.

But then something occurred to me. What will happen when I've had my revenge on all the people who were responsible for the death of my parents? Will he spare me out of love despite his hunger for souls? Or will he say it was merely a game to keep things interesting and then kill me on the spot?

I was too tired to think of any answers at the time. So I just shifted into a more comfortable position on my back and drifted off into sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Bocchan…bocchan."

Those were the words I first heard when I woke up. I opened my eyes a little and saw my butler standing before me, "Sebastian?"

"My apologies for disrupting your sleep, but the Queen just called personally to tell you that you need to come to the London alleyways immediately. A rape victim was found in the back alleyways. She says you might be able to identify him. Are you up for it?" Sebastian informed me.

I had a slightly confused look, "I guess so. It doesn't seem too difficult. Identify the body and then go home. Simple as that. Let's go."

Sebastian helped me get out of bed. He slipped off my nightshirt and got some of the new tailored maternity clothes Miss Nina happily made for me.

As we were going down the stairs, I felt a pain in my stomach. I stopped in my tracks and wrapped my arms around my midsection. Sebastian stopped also and gave me a look of worry.

I smiled, "I'm fine. I think one of them just kicked is all."

20 MINUTES LATER

We finally made it there and were greeted by a large group of peoples surrounding the scene. After pushing our way through the crowd, we saw the rape victim.

I took one look and recognized him immediately. I fell to my knees and looked at the unconscious person I knew so well.

"P-Prince Soma…" I choked through tears.

I just sat there in tears as I looked at the all too familiar Indian prince with tattered clothes, messy violet hair, and he was covered in red and white. Tracing the two identical stab wounds on his abdomen I couldn't take it any longer. I buried my head in Sebastian's cloak and began to cry.

_That's the end of this chapter!! *dodges random weapons flying at me* I know I know I'm sorry I had to do that to Soma. Now don't get me wrong, I love Soma. He's funny and I love him. But I thought this was an interesting way to show him more and to keep the story exciting. I guess I did a pretty damn good job huh?_

_Ciel: I'm becoming a wuss._

_Me: No you're not! Silly banana. I apologize Soma._

_Soma: No big deal. I understand. As long as I get to live._

_Me: You'll just hafta see in the next chapter!_

_Rachel: REVIEW TO MAKE SOMA LIVE!!!!_

**SPOILER FOR NEXT CHAPTER: Soma kept a secret from everyone. Even Agni. I wonder what it is…?**


	16. Soma's Secret

_Hey you guys! I am so excited to write this chapter because I know it's gonna be good. It may be short because I'm not sure just how long it will take to explain everything. We shall just see! _

_At my school, I entered a writing contest for the hell of it and I actually found out that I got an honorable mention! Yay! And did you see Sebastian's boots in chapter 44? DAMN those are sexy!_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! _

_Sebastian: Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters._

_Me: Sure don't. Darn shame._

Mating Season

Soma's Secret

**Ciel's POV**

The tears falling down my face began mixing with the raindrops that started falling not too long ago. Bystanders were leaving the scene little by little until only Sebastian and I remained.

"Bocchan." Sebastian spoke, "We should return home. You will get a cold if you continue to stay out in this weather."

I stood up and looked down at Soma. He was still but I could tell he was breathing, "We can't leave him here to die. Sebastian, take him back to the mansion with us."

The butler bowed, "Yes, my lord."

I wiped away the rest of my tears and made my way back to the carriage with Sebastian following behind me.

BACK AT THE MANSION

Soma was laid in the guest room and Sebastian proceeded to call Agni to let him know what happened. I decided to stay with Soma just in case he woke up. I looked at the two stab marks that he had on his abdomen. There was something odd about them. When I look at them, I feel a pain in my stomach. Almost a cramp feeling. It was strange but I paid it no mind.

I ran my fingers over the wounds again and Soma began to stir in his sleep. He blinked a few times before he fully opened his eyes. With a puzzled look on his face, he looked around to observe his surroundings. Then his eyes fell upon me.

"Ciel? Is that you?" Soma said a bit unsurely.

"Yes. Sebastian and I found you unconscious in an alleyway. So we brought you to the mansion to heal a little." I explained.

Soma paused for a second and then smiled, "Thanks Ciel."

I was about to say something before Agni burst through the door with Sebastian close behind.

"Prince Soma! Are you alright?!" He yelled in worry.

Soma nodded, "Yes I'm fine. Although my stomach hurts a little."

He looked down and his breath hitched when he saw the two stab wounds, "Oh no…it can't be."

Agni's worries only elevated as he rushed over to the prince's side, "What's wrong?"

Soma sniffled and wiped some tears away, "Well I guess I hafta tell everyone now."

The prince's butler looked at him weird, "Tell us what?"

"It's a bit late to tell you now Agni but…I was pregnant." Soma choked out.

My eyes widened, "What?"

Agni was just as shocked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to but…I was on my back to tell you about it when I was jumped in an alley." Soma began, "I never saw his face but I heard his husky voice. I could tell he had smoked for years. Well, I won't go into details because it's too terrifying to speak of but when he was finished with me, he took out a knife and stabbed my abdomen twice. I immediately blacked out after that and now I'm here. I'm positive that I lost the child. I'm so sorry Agni. I shouldn't have kept something this important from you. I was scared of what you might think."

I heard all of this and was at a loss for words. But I knew there was only one thing I could do. I made a motion to let Sebastian help me out of the chair I was in. He guided me over to sit next to where Soma was laying, "Soma, I know the pain you are going through."

The prince looked up at me with confusion in his eyes, "What do you mean?"

I took his hand in mine and pressed it against my swollen stomach to which one of the twins kicked hard against, "Because…" I took a deep breath to make the pain go away faster, "I am pregnant."

Soma stared at where his hand was in awe, "Really? When were you gonna tell me about this?"

I sighed, "We meant for this to be strictly confidential. Even my servants with the exception of Sebastian don't know about it."

"Why did Sebastian know?" Agni asked.

Sebastian smirked and put his hands on my shoulders, "Because I am the father."

The couple looked at each other and back at us and smiled, "How sweet." Soma said.

But the sweet moment soon ended when I felt Sebastian's arms wrap around me tightly to pull me out of a bullet's line of fire. I stared at the bullet hole in the wall for a fraction of a second before the window shattered and several people dressed in black cloaks leaped through it. We all just stared at them in shock.

One stepped forward and lowered his hood, "I've found you my dear."

Soma gasped, "I recognize that voice! You are the one who raped me!"

"And you are still alive and kicking I see. Good. It turns out I accidentally killed the embryo inside of you. A damn shame. I've come back to fix that problem." He growled in a raspy voice.

I was clutching onto Sebastian for dear life and gripped tighter when I saw one of them notice me, "Hey Lukey. Look over there."

Lukey turned and looked at me with piercing yellow eyes, "Well well well, what do we have here?"

He walked up to where I was being held close by Sebastian, "It seems we already have someone here with something in the oven. And you look pretty far along too. You're perfect."

I sneered at him, "What do you want with my children?"

Lukey's eyes lit up, "Since you were kind enough to ask, I'll tell you. You are Ciel Phantomhive, correct? Then you should know this quite well. We were associated with the people who intended to use you as a sacrificial lamb." He looked up at Sebastian, "You should have seen him, butler. He was the most gorgeous child in the bunch. So pure and innocent. It was no wonder they saved the best for last. I unfortunately had to leave early. So I missed his sacrifice. But I heard that everyone there was killed. I'm not gonna ask who because I don't care. Anyway, I gathered more people who followed my beliefs and together we created a group almost identical to the other. The only difference is, we sacrifice newborn infants and not young boys."

"You are not taking my unborn children and sacrificing them for the sake of your petty cults!" I growled.

"Oh but we are. Take him, men!" He ordered them all.

All the men in black cloaks ran towards me.

"Sebastian!" My eye glowed under my eye patch, "Kill all of them!"

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said obediently.

I closed my eyes as I heard screams of terror and pain that I knew all too well. After roughly 5 minutes, I felt Sebastian's breath against my ear as he spoke, "You can open your eyes now, my lord."

I did so and saw all the dead bodies covered in blood lying all over the floor, "Sebastian, make a note to clean this room later."

It had just occurred to me that Soma and Agni were in the room the whole time. I looked over to the bed and saw them both fast asleep together. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Sebastian lifted me up bridal style, "Come, Bocchan. You must rest for a while. I will prepare your lunch."

I wrapped my arms around Sebastian's neck and nuzzled into his shoulder, "Ah, okay."

He carried me up the stairs and into my bedroom. The moment I came in contact with the satin white sheets, I curled up and instantly fell asleep. The last thing I remember was Sebastian kissing me gently and whispering into my ear, "Sleep tight my love."

**Sebastian's POV**

After laying Ciel down for some rest, I went into the kitchen. After taking off my coat and rolling up my sleeves, I began gathering ingredients for Ciel's lunch when I heard a voice behind me.

"I thought I might find you here. You always were a good cook."

I turned around and to my surprise I saw my mother, "M-Mother?"

She smiled at me, "Yes, Lucifer?"

I noticed that she was slightly transparent, "I thought you were dead."

"I am." She said sadly, "But that doesn't mean I can't check up on my son once in a while."

I nodded, "I'm sorry for turning my back on you."

My mom shrugged, "Does it matter? I didn't come to hear my son apologize."

I raised an eyebrow, "Then why are you here?"

Lucretia smiled again, "I wanted to finally meet him."

"Him?" I asked.

"The one you love so much." She said happily.

"Ciel." I said.

She walked up and placed took my hand in hers, "Tell me honestly, Lucifer. From the bottom of your heart, do you truly love Ciel?"

I hesitated for only a second, "Of course I do."

"Then let me see the person who is carrying my grandchildren." Lucretia told me.

I led her up to Ciel's bedroom where he lay sleeping soundly. I opened the door without a sound with her close behind.

I walked up to the young boy's side, "Mother, this is Ciel Phantomhive, my mate."

She looked at him sweetly and rested a hand upon his cheek, "He's beautiful Lucifer. I am so proud of you."

I noticed my mother shifted her attention to Ciel's stomach, "And here are your unborn children. A boy and a girl, correct?"

I nodded as she continued to feel around, "They are healthy from what I can tell." She stood back up, "Is it possible that he could speak with me?"

"Of course." I said. I bent down and shook Ciel lightly. When he didn't do anything, I leaned down towards his neck and began sucking on it gently. He began to stir and finally awoke. When he realized what I was doing, he blushed deeply.

"Sebastian, what is the meaning of this?" He said sleepily. He noticed my mother, "And who is this?"

I smiled at him, "My apologies, but my mother wanted to meet you."

Ciel raised his eyebrows, "Mother?"

My mother went over and sat on his bed, "Yes. Hello Ciel. I am Lucifer's mother. I guess you call him Sebastian."

Ciel nodded slowly, "Yes that's right."

She grinned, "I want to thank you for being so kind and forgiving to my son. And thank you for being so willing to bear my grandchildren."

He rolled his eyes, "I wasn't exactly willing at first."

Lucretia got up, "Well I must be going now. I cannot stay here forever although I would like to. But I have one more thing. Lucifer, you told me you loved Ciel from the bottom of your heart, right?"

I nodded, "I did."

"May I see a sign of genuine love between you two?" She asked.

Ciel began to say something but I cut him off as I pressed my lips against his in a bruising kiss. Soon enough Ciel's eyes fluttered closed as he melted into the kiss. I could tell my mother was happy that I finally learned to love another and earn their love in return. I broke the kiss before it got too intense making Ciel whimper at the loss of contact. I turned to my mother who was smiling bigger than ever.

She hugged me, "I'm so glad you found someone you truly loved. Whether it's a human or demon, I am happy for you."

After letting go she turned to Ciel, "It's good to have finally met you, Ciel. Farewell Lucifer. I will be visiting from time to time. I love you, my son."

I watched her disappear and smiled, "Farewell Mother."

_YAAAY! I got this chapter done!!! And it's on an infected laptop! Seriously, I had the most amazing idea and thanks to my lovely co-writer, we came up with great ideas to continue the story! So despite my laptop having a virus, I got on it and started typing away! I started this 5 days ago I believe and I have finally finished it. And with over 2,000 words too. I hope you enjoyed Sebastian's mother making another appearance. People liked her so much I thought I'd show her a few more times for your sake._

_Rachel: REVIEW TO MAKE SOMA FEEL BETTER!!!!_

_Me: Yes yes very important._

_**SPOILER FOR NEXT CHAP: Ciel gets intense labor pains early!!**_


	17. No One Mourns the Wicked

_I'm alive! Shocking, I know. Cookie deeply apologizes as she has been extremely busy these past couple weeks. This past weekend I had my final play for the season where I was a stage manager which is a big job. I also had a few very close friends getting ready for college and it was my last play with them. It was very sad and for a majority of Sunday and part of Monday I was sick with grief. But I finally talked with my co writer and we have concocted yet another chapter._

_Sebastian: Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters._

_Me: If I did, I would not be here writing this. I would be pinching myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming._

Mating Season

No One Mourns the Wicked

**Ciel's POV**

Soma stayed with us for the next week so that he could heal from his wounds. Finally, today he was strong enough to tell us about everything that had happened.

I made my way to the guest room with Sebastian close behind. The demon has yet to leave my side since the incident with the cultists. I opened the door to see the Indian prince sipping some soup that Agni had made him.

He saw me come in and his face lit up. He was back to his old self, "Ciel~! How nice it is to see you!"

I nodded, "I'm glad to see you are feeling better."

Sebastian assisted me in sitting in the chair nearest to the bed, "So are you ready to tell me everything that happened?"

"Yes." Soma said coyly, "I am ready."

**Soma's POV**

Ciel looked me in the eyes, "So are you ready to tell me everything that happened?"

I hesitated for but a second.

"Yes I am ready." I said quietly.

I took a deep breath. It was now or never, "I guess I'll start from the beginning. It was about a month ago. Agni's arm was acting very strangely. It was almost as if it was infected or something. It was quite bizarre. But we didn't pay it any mind. After an um…" I blushed fiercely, "_intimate_ night, the infection appeared to go away. Again, it was strange but we mostly ignored it. That is until, a couple weeks later, when I began to get sick. I looked in the book of illnesses that belongs to my people and the only thing that matched my symptoms was pregnancy. Of course I didn't tell Agni for I was afraid of what he would do. I kept it a secret from him for the next week. One day, I had a headache and he advised me to take a walk outside. Unfortunately, I wandered too far and lost myself in the dark alleyways of London. And that's when I came across that man and well, you can understand I don't exactly want to tell that part. Anyway, my best guess for how I got pregnant in the first place has to be when Agni's arm was infected. That's all I can think of at the moment. And the fact that it went away almost immediately after the event occurred."

Ciel nodded at everything I was saying as if he truly understood, "I see. Well Soma I assure you that I completely understand everything you have said. So you have my full support on whatever you do."

I smiled, happy that someone supported him, "Thank you Ciel. And I shall support you with your family you are about to have."

He smiled with me although I noticed a somewhat hidden pained expression. As if he was in pain. He looked up at Sebastian and they changed a knowing glance. He flashed another smile at me, "I apologize Soma, I would love to chat more but I'm afraid I have some business I need to take care of."

"That's okay Ciel, I know you probably need a lot of rest in your condition." I assured them.

I watched the pair hurry out the door. I looked up at Agni who had been standing by my bed the entire time, "I worry about them sometimes."

Agni sat down beside me and kissed me softly, "Relax my prince, I'm sure they will be just fine." He embraced me in a hug, "The point is that you are safe. That's all that matters."

I smiled warmly at him, "Thank you so much Agni. For everything."

**Ciel's POV**

I rushed out of the room as fast as possible. I had felt a sharp pain in my abdomen which I knew wasn't good for someone only 28 weeks along. The moment we were out of the door Sebastian lifted me up in his arms. I curled up into his chest and wrapped my hands around my stomach. He swiftly took me to my room and within seconds I was being laid in my bed. I bit down on my lip hard, drawing blood.

"Sebastian, what is going on?" I asked through gritted teeth. This pain was unlike anything I had ever experienced before.

The demon rested his gloved hand on my back and shushed me quietly, "Don't be afraid my lord, it's only some false labor pains. It's perfectly normal."

It's times like this when I wonder how he knows these types of things, "Is there any way to make the pain go away?"

"I'm afraid not my love, but there is something I can do." He spoke in his calm tone.

Suddenly, I felt warmth behind me. Before I got a chance to see what it was, long, comforting arms wrapped around my waist and I felt the hot breath of a demon on my neck. I was in too much pain to care how suggestive this position was. I sucked in harshly as another shot of pain emerged. A tear rolled down my cheek as I choked out a small sob. I was shushed again by the butler behind me. He slipped his gloves off with his teeth and began massaging my swollen abdomen.

"Shhh…be calm now, Bocchan. I'm here." He cooed.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. But my breath hitched in my throat when I felt lips latch onto my neck, sucking gently. Sebastian began to plant kisses all over my neck attempting to soothe my pain. Of course it worked because Sebastian makes everything better.

Sebastian lifted my chin up to his and kissed me deeply and passionately. As our lips were connected, I could feel the severe pain begin to subside and within seconds was nonexistent. He broke off the kiss and rested his chin on my shoulder. I laid my head against his. My eyes slowly slid shut. For once, I could say I was…what was the word…happy?

"No one mourns the wicked. No one cries, 'They won't return!'. No one lays a lily on their grave. The good man scorns the wicked. Through their lives, our children learn what we miss, when we misbehave. And goodness knows the wicked's lives are lonely. Goodness knows, the wicked die alone. It just shows when you're wicked, you're left only on your own." I spoke quietly.

Sebastian chuckled, "Yes the goodness knows the wicked's lives are lonely. Goodness knows, the wicked cry alone. Nothing grows for the wicked. They reap only what they sow."

I lifted my head off of his, "Are people born wicked? Or do they have wickedness thrust upon them?"

"I don't know, my lord." Sebastian replied.

"What is it like to be wicked, Sebastian?" I asked him.

The demon chuckled again, "That depends on how you view the life of the wicked. You are wicked too, aren't you, Ciel?"

I sighed, "I suppose so. I not only sold my soul to a demon, but I fell in love with him as well. I have murdered several people and have committed many ruthless sins against God. But there is one thing about both of us that doesn't make us wicked."

"And what is that?" Sebastian's red eyes glittered with interest.

"We are not lonely. We have each other and two children that will be born into wickedness."

Sebastian kissed my forehead, "And how I look forward to that moment."

_Sigh. Is it finally written? This was difficult to write. You get brownie points if you noticed the obvious Wicked reference. I am listening to the soundtrack right now and it just seemed to fit with the story. So naturally, I added it in there. I quite like it. What do you think?_

_Sebastian: I believe I am quite wicked._

_Ciel: To some degree, I am too._

_Me: I think everyone is wicked somewhere deep inside. _

_Sebastian: Some more than others._

_Me:__** REVIEW AND YOU SHALL GET A FULL HOUR OF PRIVATE TIME WITH SEBASTIAN TO DO WHATEVER YOU PLEASE!!!**_


	18. Dreams I cannot awaken

_Hello again, my dears. My exams are days away and I am not positive that I will pass one of them so please wish me the best of luck. It's very stressing for me. I am actually kinda tired right now. I know that I have started updating less frequently and I apologize for that. But school is going to be over next week so I will have more time to write and brainstorm with my co writer. _

_Sebastian: Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters._

_Me: Sure don't. _

_**WARNING: SLIGHTLY OOC CIEL AND NIGHTMARE FUEL IS EVIDENT. **_

Mating Season

Dreams I cannot awaken

**Ciel's POV**

Sebastian soon tucked me into bed insisting that I needed rest. Which I honestly couldn't disagree with. I watched as he closed the curtains, kissed my forehead, and then left the room. Now, I laid in silence. I shifted to my side in my enormous bed and closed my eyes, waiting patiently for unconsciousness to wash over me. I felt like I was laying there for hours until I finally drifted into nothingness.

It seemed like I had only been sleeping for a few minutes when my eyes flew open at the sound of an ear piercing scream. I looked around frantically and flinched when I heard another scream. I got up out of my bed and ran to my door. The second I opened it, the smell of blood hung in the air and filled my nose. I walked out and into a blood spattered hall. My eyes widened at the sound of another cry. I dashed down the hall, the blood on the floor coloring my feet a deep crimson. I came across a door left slightly open.

With a trembling hand, I pushed the door open and saw a man in long black robes slashing off the heads of my beloved parents. He held them up and started laughing maniacally. I caught his eye and he started slowly making his way to me. I began running away but found that I was moving slower than before. I look down to see that the blood on the floor had risen to my ankles and was continuing to rise. With all of my effort, I made it to my room which still remained clean and unstained. I shut the door behind me and slid to the floor. I curled up into a ball and felt warm tears run down my cheeks.

A noise suddenly came from my closet. My head darted up at the door. Fearing for my life, I made my way over to the door and turned the knob. Almost immediately, a large figure fell from out of the closet. I looked down and, to my horror, saw it was Sebastian. He was covered in blood from head to toe and his long black tailcoat was missing. His sleeves were rolled up and had several cuts on them. I saw his neck was slit many times as well. Falling to my knees, I laid my head on Sebastian's bloodied chest and began to sob. I breathed in his sweet scent that was mixed with the foul stench of blood.

The door burst open and the robed man stood there with my parents' heads still in his hands. I cried out and dashed over into a corner, cowering in fear.

The darkness closed in around me and when I opened my eyes, I found myself back in my bed. I looked at my clock and saw it was 1:46 am. My eyes darted over to the closet. I eased myself up out of bed and cautiously walked over to the door. I turned the knob and opened the closet to find it empty. I breathed a huge sigh of relief and closed the door. I went back over to my bed and sat down. My head was still going through my horrendous nightmare over and over again, as if on a broken record. I shook my head attempting to get rid of the chilling thoughts and laid back down on my bed. My eyes traveled down to my stomach where my only source of comfort seemed to reside. I rested my hand on my stomach and felt what seemed to be fingers brush against it, as if letting me know that they were safe. I smiled slightly and closed my eyes once more. I prayed to myself that no more nightmares would lurk my sleep.

Sebastian and I were in a local candy shop, I was browsing the candy with Sebastian close behind me. This was one of my favorites because all the candy was on shelves of my height. Some shops have candy up on higher shelves that I cannot reach. I finally came across the sweet I desired. I grabbed it and turned around to Sebastian only to find the butler absent. I glanced around the small store and saw no sign of him. It was then that I saw Sebastian outside the store, walking to the carriage.

I ran over to the door only to find it locked from the outside. I banged on the large glass window shouting Sebastian's name. He didn't turn around but instead got into the driver's seat of the carriage and rode away. I screamed as the coach got farther and farther away. I turned around to find the candy shop empty of people. I was completely alone. I spun back to the window to see people walking by taking no notice of my presence. Frustrated, I began knocking jars of candy of the shelves, in hopes that someone would come find me. Throwing candy on the ground and kicking things in anger and frustration was proven to be ineffective. I once again tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. I grabbed a glass jar of candy and smashed it against the window. The glass shattered instantly and a shard became lodged into my throat. I fell onto the floor writhing in pain as the blood seeped from my neck.

My eyes flew open and I found myself to be in my room again. I glanced at the clock which now read 3:12. I massaged my temple and figured it was another pointless dream. I began to wonder why exactly I was having such bizarre dreams. It was extremely confusing. It surprised me that Sebastian hadn't come in to check on me. I took a deep breath and got up out of bed. I walked over to the window and opened it. Breathing in the cool nighttime air, I tried to calm myself down. Sitting on the windowsill, I looked outside at the moon, shining brightly in all its glory. My hand rested on my swollen abdomen. The gentle wind blowing against me soothed my entire being. It was times like this that I longed for: complete silence, soothing atmosphere, I just wanted some time to be alone. I can fully grasp the world in its entirety.

Now that I was relaxed, I stood up and went back over to my bed. I was still extremely tired, and though I knew a dream or nightmare was probably going to occur, I wanted some form of sleep. Crawling back into bed, I let myself slip into unconsciousness once more.

This time, I awoke to find my surroundings to be interesting. It was almost like I was in the very sky that I was gazing into not too long ago. I looked around and noticed two small children standing before me, a boy and a girl. I blinked a few times to make sure that it wasn't just an illusion. When they still remained in front of me, I spoke.

"Who are you?"

The two looked at each other with a matching smile on their faces.

The boy, who had bluish gray hair, spoke up first, "Do you really not recognize us?"

"I don't believe so, I'm sorry." I apologized to them.

The girl, with long black curly locks, giggled, "That's interesting to hear."

I looked deep into their piercing red eyes, "Where did you come from?"

"Well…" the boy said.

"If you want to know…" the girl continued.

They walked up to me and wrapped their arms around my slim waist.

"What are you…?" I began but then stopped when I looked at them both. And then it hit me.

The girl smiled, revealing a unique set of fangs, and patted her hand on my stomach, "We came from here."

I saw their smiling faces and couldn't hold back tears.

The boy smiled too, although no fangs were present, "You're our mommy."

For the first time in a long time, the tears running down my face were tears of happiness. My children. These were my children. I smiled and bent down to hug them.

My daughter giggled again, "So you do remember us mommy?"

I chuckled and pulled them closer, "Of course I do."

I never thought I would be called "Mommy" in my life, but it makes me feel like I've never felt before: wanted, loved, adored, and the feeling of having family again.

Pulling away from the hug, I looked at both of them lovingly, "You two are beautiful."

"Would you like to know our names?" my son asked.

That's when I realized, Sebastian and I hadn't discussed names yet. With everything else going on, it never really came up, "Sure."

Stepping back a bit, my daughter curtsied, "My name is Cordelia."

My son stepped back also and bowed slightly, "Mine is Anthony."

Almost immediately after he said that, my vision began to get blurry. The last thing I heard was my children saying, "Bye mommy." And then there was nothing but darkness.

I opened my eyes slightly when light came into my room. I saw that it was Sebastian drawing the curtains. I noticed the tray with tea and scones on it, as well as the newspaper.

"Did the master have a nice sleep?" Sebastian asked in his usual manner.

I ran a hand through my messy hair, "Not exactly."

Sebastian turned and looked at me with interest, "Oh? And what disrupted your sleep last night?"

"My slumber was filled with dreams and nightmares. Strange ones." I said as I was given my tea.

"Peculiar." Sebastian spoke in an amused tone, "And what were these dreams about?"

I took a small bite of a scone, "Well the first two I don't really want to talk about." I shuddered inwardly at the thought of them, "But the last one was very fascinating. You might be interested in hearing about it, Sebastian."

The butler took my empty cup and set it on the tray, "Is that so?"

"Yes." I said as I motioned for Sebastian to take a seat on the bed, "I got to see our children."

I noticed the demon's eyes light up at my words, "Really? What were they like?"

"Well, they both had red eyes. Our son had hair that looked like mine, and our daughter had long curly black hair. They were beautiful. They even told me their names." I told him.

**Sebastian's POV**

I wrapped my arm around him, interested to hear more, "What were their names?"

Ciel rested his head on my shoulder, "I only got their first names. They were Cordelia and Anthony."

I smiled, "Those are beautiful names."

When he was about to say something back, someone knocked on the door. I sighed and got up to answer it. I opened up the door to see Maylene, "Yes, what is it?"

"Um…well, please forgive my intrusion but the young master has a visitor." She stuttered out.

I nodded, "I understand, I will inform him at once." I closed the door and turned to face the young boy.

"What was that about?" Ciel asked curiously.

I smirked, "It appears you have a visitor."

Within seconds, I dressed him and got him downstairs. When we reached the parlor where the guest was located. And who was waiting there?

"Why hello there, Earl Phantomhive. I see you've been busy." Chuckled the silver haired man known as none other than the…

"Undertaker." Ciel muttered.

_Oh my god *collapses in exhaustion* I'm so glad this is finished. This was kinda hard to write. Also the twins' first names have been revealed! YAY! This wasn't exactly what I had discussed with my co writer but by the last few sentences, she should know that what we discussed is soon to follow. I'm sorry if this confused any of you in any way. I hoped you all enjoyed it! It's over 2,000 words which is impressive. And it takes a lot out of me. _

_Well, I will spend a majority of this weekend reading your reviews and studying like hell for my exams. Again, wish me luck! I'm gonna need it. _

_Rachel: __**REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE OF THE UNDERTAKER!**_

_**Spoiler for next chapter: The Undertaker has some shocking news that concerns Soma.**_


	19. Revival

_Hello hello hello! I am sorry for the long wait but I had exams and school to finish. But I am now out of school and I passed all my exams! YAY! Thank you so much all of you who gave me support and such. It really helped out. I already have another chapter written but I can't put it up before I write this one and put it up so I have to hurry along because the next one is really good. _

_Sebastian: Madam Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters._

_Me: I've seemed to take on other names similar to Cookie: Madam Cookie, Cookie-sensei, etc. All thought up by fans. I kinda like it. _

_**FOR THE SAKE OF LOVELYWICKEDDESCET, I AM MAKING THIS CHAPTER IN NO ONES POV. She has grown tired of it and so I am doing this one chap for her. (If you aren't a girl I am really sorry!)**_

Mating Season

Revival

"Helloooo, Earl Phantomhive. _Heh heh heh." _The Undertaker chuckled in his usual tone, "Fancy meeting you here."

Ciel rolled his eyes, "Alright Undertaker, out with it. Why are you here?"

The retired shinigami smiled, "It involves the person who is housing here. The Indian prince, I believe."

"Soma." Ciel muttered. He turned to his butler, "Sebastian, go get Soma. Agni can come along too."

Sebastian bowed slightly, "Yes my lord."

The demon made his way up the stairs and disappeared from sight. Ciel turned back to the smiling man sitting before him.

He sighed and took a seat, "So Undertaker, why do you need to see Soma?"

"I heard about the tragedy he had and I think I can help him with it." The grim man spoke.

Ciel raised an eyebrow at the statement when Sebastian came back in with Soma and Agni.

Soma looked at Ciel and then at the Undertaker, "Ciel, what is he doing here? Who is he exactly?"

Ciel motioned for his butler to come to his side and help him up, "This is the Undertaker. He is here to talk to you. About your 'tragedy'."

"Tragedy?" Soma said in confusion.

The Undertaker stood up, "I would prefer to talk to Soma and his partner alone, if I could?"

Ciel gave a look of slight surprise, "You are doing this free of charge? No jokes or anything?"

"But of course not. This is a house call. When I come to you, no charge is made." He said grinning.

The young earl sighed and rubbed his eyes in frustration, "Okay. Well the parlor is open for you three to go in and discuss things. Sebastian can bring you tea if you want any. As for me, I'm going to go lay down. This migraine is killing me. Sebastian, take me up to my room."

"Of course." The butler complied. He lifted the pregnant boy into his arms and proceeded back upstairs.

The Undertaker motioned to the parlor, "Come with me."

Soma and Agni exchanged a worried look but followed anyway.

All three sat down in the parlor and sat in silence. The Undertaker stared at them both for a few minutes.

Finally Soma had enough of the quietness, "Okay, what did you want to talk to us about? What 'tragedy' are you talking about?"

"Why the death of your unborn child of course." The pale man said as if stating the weather.

The words struck a delicate nerve in the Indian prince as he blinked back tears, "Oh…I see. What is there to say? There is nothing that can be done."

The Undertaker chuckled at the hardly laughing matter, "But there is something that can be done."

The couple looked at the retired reaper in shock, "What did you just say?"

"I can fix it. I can make it all better."

"How?" Agni asked, not believing a word the man said.

The Undertaker laced his pale fingers together, "Well I'm a retired shinigami ya see? And I happen to know a few things. I can bring your unborn baby back to life."

Soma, who was still trying to recoup from before, froze completely, "You…can do what?"

Agni put his arm around Soma, "You're positive you can do that?"

"Absolutely!" The Undertaker exclaimed, "I've done it before."

Soma grabbed the Undertaker by the arm, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "Of course I am!"

"Well what has to be done?" Agni asked with a hint of worry.

"Nothing. It's already done."

The two looked at each other and then back at the smiling man, "Already done? What do you mean by that?"

The man shrugged, "The procedure is already complete. This entire time we were talking, I was doing everything required for it to be a success. The procedure itself is conducted mentally."

Agni was about to protest again when Soma flung himself onto the Undertaker and hugged him tightly. It appeared that there was nothing else to say about that. He was just glad to see Soma happy again.

/SCSCSCSC/

Sebastian made his way upstairs with Ciel in his arms. The boy was definitely getting heavier. But it was nothing that he couldn't handle.

He got into the master bedroom and laid Ciel down onto the giant comfy bed, "The young master has gotten a lot of sleep lately."

Ciel glared at him, "Quiet, demon. You know very well the reason why."

The butler put his hand on his chest and bowed in apology, "Of course."

When the boy was snuggled under the covers, he called out to Sebastian before he left the room.

"Sebastian, why don't you ever sleep?" he asked.

The demon stopped and turned back to his master. The curiosity that shone in Ciel's eyes was so cute, "My lord, demons do not require sleep. It's a luxury."

"I know that." Ciel interrupted, "What I want to know is why _you_ don't sleep."

Sebastian shrugged, "I never felt the need for it. I could sleep if I wanted to."

Ciel inched over some in his bed, "You can sleep in my bed."

"Young master, I don't think it's hardly my place to do something like sleeping in the same bed as my master." Sebastian pointed out.

"I'm telling you that it is okay. Now lay down." Ciel insisted.

Sebastian declined the offer once more, "No, my lord. I don't feel that is right for me to do such a thing."

Ciel sighed, "Fine. But I still want you to get some rest. Out of all the servants, you work the hardest and therefore deserve the most rest."

The demon chuckled, "Are you showing that you truly care for your servants after all?"

He frowned, "Just go get some rest you demon. It's an order."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian spoke right before closing the door.

_Oh my god, I am so glad that I finally got this written. It only took me like 7 or 8 hours. Well I apologize for the short chapter but the next one that will be up within the next few days is going to make up for it! I promise!_

_Rachel: __**REVIEW AND YOU SHALL GET A BIG PIECE OF CAKE MADE BY SEBASTIAN! And you know that's gonna be good.**_

_Me: So good it's a sin._

**SPOILER FOR NEXT CHAPTER: Sebastian has a vision of the future and it doesn't look good.**


	20. The future is dead

_Hello again! Are you surprised I got it up so fast? You didn't have to wait a week or more for it. It's not because I got less lazy. It's because I wrote this one before I wrote the other one! I was so excited for this chapter and wanted to write it as soon as I could. I originally hand wrote this chapter out! It was five pages long. _

_I know that this chapter will bring some tears so be equipped with tissues! _

_Sebastian: Madam Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters._

_Me: I'm liking this "Madam" thing. For real. But no, I don't own them._

_**WARNING: SOMEWHAT OOC CIEL AND SEBASTIAN AHEAD! **_

_**I also now have links on my profile to my personal Facebook, DeviantART, Youtube, Twitter, and a couple other pages. Friend me if you want! :D**_

Mating Season

The future is dead

**Sebastian's POV**

Ciel insisted for me to rest. I didn't feel tired on the account that demons don't require sleep. I always felt a sense of laziness whenever I slept. The Phantomhive butler doesn't have time to sleep because of the busy schedule the job requires. And yet, he demands me to anyway. I walked into my room and sat down on my rarely used bed with a sigh. Even though I didn't want to, the young master made it an order; therefore I must do as he says.

I loosened my tie and laid down on my bed. I couldn't remember the last time I had slept. I sighed and closed my eyes. Soon enough, I drifted into unconsciousness.

After what seemed to be no more than 10 minutes, I awoke and sat up in my bed. I blinked a few times and wondered if sleep really went by that fast.

"Hey stranger." A voice called out.

I looked around and saw a familiar figure. The face was recognizable and the voice sounded familiar. It couldn't be…

"Ciel?" I asked unsurely.

The young man smiled before me, "It's good to see you again, Sebastian."

I was in disbelief at what I was seeing, "So it _is _you?"

Ciel chuckled, "Yes it is me. And I thought demons were smart."

He looked generally the same. Except he had a more toned body and face. His hair had gotten longer as I noticed it was resting on his shoulders. Much to my surprise, he looked as if he had grown a few inches. By what he was seeing, he could have been at least twenty.

"Am I dreaming?" I whispered.

"No." Ciel answered, "You are just having a vision. Demons don't have dreams or nightmares. If you hadn't already guessed, I am from the future."

So many things were racing through my mind. It was starting to make my head hurt, "So how far in the future are you from?"

"8 years into the future. 6 of those years were the best of my life. We had the twins. They were healthy, happy, and beautiful. They were like angels. You would never be able to tell that their father was a demon. The grandson of Satan himself. Anthony was timid as could be, but he would always help his sister with her schemes. I don't think he ever left my side for one moment. Then Cordelia, she was definitely your daughter. Getting into trouble every possible chance she could and was as flexible as a rubber band. But you were most definitely her favorite. We spoiled them so much but they were so precious and I loved them to death. I couldn't have done it without you Sebastian. You made a wonderful father. I could see that you truly loved me and the children more than anything. That's why when the time came for you to take my soul, you didn't take it for the sake of myself and the children. But still to this day, I wish you would have stayed. Because I couldn't do it on my own." Ciel began to tear a little.

I was practically speechless after hearing all this, "What happened when I left? The two other years."

He sighed deeply, "It isn't a pretty story. Soon enough, word got out by an unknown source that I had mated with a male demon and bore two demon children. Despite how completely absurd it sounded, the evidence was there and showed the rumor was true. So what did Scotland Yard do? They put all three of us into an asylum. I know the reason I was put in there. Sleeping with my own servant, _male_ servant to be exact, and the fact that said male servant was a demon from the depths of hell. Just being intimate with a man is a felony on its own. Once you add being a demon butler as well, I was probably in the right place. That combination is so sinful in the eyes of others. But the children, they certainly didn't belong in that place. The only fault they had was not even theirs to blame. An asylum is no place for a child. The queen grew disgusted with me. I really am better off dead. I did her a favor by doing it myself."

My eyes widened, "You killed yourself? But why?"

Ciel shot me a look, "I'm getting to it. So the asylum wanted to test some new therapy techniques. And who else to use but the ones that committed the biggest sin in England? They used electricity to shock my brain several times a day. We all took drugs that were destroying our bodies from the inside out. To them it was an experiment. To us, it was a hell we couldn't escape. So many different kinds of medical tortures, they got me the worst. I died because of it. Clinically dead until they brought me back to life two minutes later. I couldn't get out that easy."

I felt terrible, knowing that I let my master, my _lover_, and my children suffer through so much pain, "All of this happened because I left?"

Ciel turned around, "It isn't all your fault."

When his back was facing mine, I saw the burn spots in the back of his head. I also noticed bruises and scars that would forever manifest itself on his skin.

"They killed the children." I heard him nearly sob out. My heart almost stopped.

"They were using a new chemical on us that day. I came back, they didn't. Both of them…gone. For reasons they didn't even understand!" Ciel became more upset as tears streamed down his face, "They would ask me every single day, 'Mommy, why are we here?' 'Why are they treating us like this?' 'It hurts mommy! Make them stop!'. Imagine hearing that _every single day._ From your _children. _And I couldn't answer them! I couldn't help them! I couldn't save them! I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down, "Two nights later, I escaped the asylum. I ran to our house which was in ruins. After people heard of the 'impure things' that took place there, mobs burned it down and tore it apart. I was running out of options."

"But you didn't have to kill yourself." I remarked.

Ciel walked over and sat on my lap. He wrapped his arms around my neck and rested his head on my chest. I looked down at him as he looked up to me. I could see hints of sorrow in his eyes.

He chuckled numbly, "I had no choice. There was no alternative. There was no where for me to go. I had no family left. And nobody would have taken me in after what I had done. I probably would've resorted to living in the streets. Even then it was only a matter of time before they would find me and take me back to the asylum. And life there would just be more deadly experiments. That was all I could look forward to. I wanted to die on my terms, not theirs. I was tired of being used and being thought of as nothing more than a guinea pig. Plus I could see you and the children again. Besides, I am so much happier now. My soul is at peace."

"I'm sorry." was all I could say at this point.

Ciel leaned up and kissed my cheek, "So am I, Sebastian. So am I."

I began stroking Ciel's long satin hair, "So why are you here?"

He snuggled into the touch, "I got to see you again, didn't I? But more importantly," his tone got more serious, "I'm here to warn you. Sebastian, this future of pain, suffering, and torture can still be changed. When you take my soul, please don't leave me there and disappear forever. Don't be worried about me or the children. They are demons, they can go with you. And as for me, I go with you when you take my soul anyway."

"But I also…" I felt his warm hands cup my face. He shifted so that he was facing me and was…almost straddling me. He leaned in close and brushed his lips with mine, "…wanted to say goodbye." Ciel pressed his lips against mine in a deep kiss. There was something slightly different about it. It seemed more skilled and less amateur. I guessed he must have gotten better at it over the years. I kissed back with a bit more force. The kiss was filled with longing, lust, and sorrow. But it was also gentle and loving.

His lips left mine but he kept his face close, our noses still touching, "Goodbye Sebastian, my love." He captured my lips in one more kiss.

All too soon, I felt the warmth of his lips leave mine and when I opened my eyes, I was lying in my bed. The older Ciel that was once there was nowhere to be seen. I remembered everything he told me. The warning of the horrible future that was ahead of them. It troubled me to see Ciel in so much distress.

But one thing still remained unanswered in my mind. Who told everyone about Ciel and I? But what worried me more was…how did they know?

_Well are you crying yet? If you aren't, then you have no heart. Nah I'm just joking. But this was a really sad chapter to write. Although I like it. Hope you enjoyed it and you didn't cry too much. __So it might be a little while before I update again just because I will be busy with work and dance. _

_Rachel: **REVIEW SO THAT THE TWINS WILL LIVE!**_

**_Spoiler for the next chapter: Ciel finally snaps. At EVERYONE._**


	21. The truth comes out

_Hiya! My life could not be better right now! I'm out of school, got a paying job, bought the latest Kuroshitsuji manga released in the US, and my friends are being retarded and silly as always. In my community theatre group, all guys (gay, bi, or straight) have to be able to be in a committed fake gay relationship with several guys. And if you have a girlfriend, they will just have to understand. It's something that has just become like an unspoken rule. But we almost always have the drama from the boys. I give you a perfect example._

_Anthony (who I'm naming one of the twins after), has a baby that is due today. And we still don't know whether it belongs to Shane or Caleb. The fight for the child goes back to when we were doing Willy Wonka. Shane was the Candy Man and Caleb was Willy Wonka. And Anthony was Mr. Salt. Yeah that isn't weird at all. And Anthony has little to no prenatal care. He is the lifeguard at one of the city pools, has fallen on stage several times in the past 5 months or so, and even last night, the day before his due date, he comes to a baseball game right after a swim meet and participates in one of the games in which he falls flat on his face. Anthony says he thinks it's a girl and their naming it Melody. Of course all of it is just play and messing around. But we love the drama that is unleashed because of it. I love Anthony to death (which is partly why I'm naming one of the twins after him) and he is an amazing guy, but he is such a man whore xD._

_Okay on with the story. Now that I've talked everyone's ear off._

_Sebastian: Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters._

_Me: This being said makes me sad._

Mating Season

The truth comes out

**Sebastian's POV**

Still trying to get over the bizarre vision I just had, I went into Ciel's room to find him fast asleep. I scanned over his sleeping figure. Not a scratch or burn spot to be found. I was also relieved to see the twins safe and sound where they were supposed to be. I had a weak moment but I wasn't going to let Ciel see it. He mustn't know of the grim future that may be ahead of him.

"My lord." I said putting my hand on his shoulder, "It is time to get up."

Ciel merely shifted some and resumed his slumber. I sighed. What was something I hadn't tried yet? What can I do to really jar him? Let me see how I can get the boy sweating. Of course. It was just that simple. Or perhaps, just that sinful.

I leaned over near his ear and whispered, "Time to get up, _Ciel_." I spoke the last part in a low growl as I proceeded to nibble on his ear a bit.

Almost as if a button had been pushed, Ciel shot up in a second and smacked me across the face.

"Do not call me by my first name, EVER." Ciel spat.

I purred in amusement, "Of course. My deepest apologies, my lord."

Ciel glared at me, "Hmph, have you brought me my tea?"

I bowed slightly, "I regret to say that I have not."

The boy rubbed his head and fell back onto the bed, "Then wake me when you have."

I sighed and decided to do something a bit more…what was the word they used for it? Risqué.

Being rather bold, I slipped my hand under the covers and grabbed Ciel's member rather tightly. A squeak was emitted from the owner of the abused member and I quickly drew my hand away. Ciel bolted back up with a deep blush coloring his pale face.

"Are you willing to listen now?" I asked with a giant smirk plastered on my face.

A hand met my face as I was slapped again harder than before.

The young teen was still blushing profusely, "You BASTARD! You are never supposed to touch me in such inappropriate places!"

I could barely suppress a chuckle at the flushed teen's reaction, "I'm sorry, young master but you must get up."

"What is it?" Ciel groaned in annoyance.

"The queen sent you a message yesterday but you seemed a tad occupied so I didn't say anything."

"What?" Ciel snapped, "Why didn't you tell me anyway?"

I closed my eyes in slight annoyance and pulled out the letter from my inner coat pocket. I set it in his lap, or at least what was left of it.

**Ciel's POV**

I picked up the envelope that was dropped into my lap. After opening it up, I read what the letter enclosed.

_Dear Earl Phantomhive, _

_I know you have been through an awful lot lately. But I wish to speak to you in person about a very important matter. It involves your butler so I wish for you to bring him too. Thank you for your dedication as my watchdog. It makes me happy knowing that you will always be loyal to me._

_Her Majesty,  
Queen Victoria_

I folded the letter and placed it beside me.

"Well what did it say?" Sebastian asked.

I rubbed my head where I was getting a bit dizzy, "She said she wants to talk to me personally. And she wants you to be there as well."

"I will always be by the young master's side." He said a little too proudly.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes yes I know. Now come, I want to get there as soon as possible."

Sebastian helped me up and began to dress me, "My lord, how exactly are you going to explain you abdominal growth to the Queen?"

Knowing what he was inquiring, I scoffed, "I'll think of something. Besides, I'm not that big."

"Yes but compared to your normally slim figure, this is a significant change." Sebastian said poking my stomach.

I hesitated for a few minutes trying to think of something that could possibly make me look any slimmer, "Sebastian, did Miss Nina make me any maternity clothes that were entirely black?"

Sebastian went over and looked around in my closet, "Yes there is one."

"I've heard black can be slimming so that may be my only option." I said as Sebastian began putting the outfit on me.

Once it was on, my butler fetched a mirror and placed it in front of me. I still looked pregnant but it was less noticeable than before, "If only these two knew how much trouble they were causing."

Sebastian smiled, "Shall I prepare the carriage, my lord?"

I nodded and shooed him away, "Yes yes, you are excused."

When I heard the door click shut, I walked over to my closet and sifted through the different outfits. I got out my long black cloak and hat and slipped it on. After looking at myself in the mirror again, the curves were even more hidden. I smiled, this just might work. Plus the 3 ½ inch boots I was wearing helped too. Pleased with my appearance, I made my way down the stairs and out to the carriage.

"Are you ready, my lord?" Sebastian said holding his hand out.

I took his hand and sighed, "Yes. Let's get this over with. I'm still feeling a bit dizzy."

Sebastian smiled and helped me into the carriage. He shut the door and proceeded to get into the drivers seat. The ride was silent as usual. I was almost about to fall asleep when we had arrived.

The door opened and my butler was still smiling as he led me out of the carriage and up the steps to her majesty's palace. The guards showed us into a private room where she was sitting there waiting for us.

"Hello Earl, and your butler." She said in her elderly voice.

I bowed slightly, "Greetings, your majesty. My apologies, we would have been here sooner except I didn't receive the letter until this morning." I glared at the tall man beside me.

She smiled, "Oh that's alright. You are here now. Let me get to the point. First off, what is your butler's name?"

"Sebastian Michaelis." I said motioning my hand toward the demon.

"Okay." The queen continued, "Well there have been some rumors going around London and a few just recently reached me. I was wondering if you could tell me whether they are true or false."

I noticed Sebastian flinch at her words and looked at him oddly, "Um, sure."

She nodded and took out a sheet of paper, "The first one I heard was that your butler is a demon. Is that so?"

I feigned a look of confusion and chuckled, "Most certainly not your majesty."

"Are you and your butler in any sort of intimate relationship?" She asked.

I was starting to wonder how people knew these things, "No. That sounds absolutely absurd. Who would get those types of ideas?"

The queen smiled, "This one I doubt would be true but I just want your approval. Someone said that you were pregnant."

I saw that Sebastian was looking more and more worried at each question. I would have to ask him about that later, "That's not possible."

Almost as if on cue, I got a sharp pain on my side. I tried as hard as I could to hide my pained expression.

"Do you know who started these rumors?" I asked trying to take my mind off the pain.

She thought for a minute, "I do believe we questioned some people and a name that was repeatedly coming up was Lau."

My eyes widened, "Lau?"

"Yes. Do you know him?" She asked.

I nodded, "He's a business partner of mine."

I could tell the pain was not going to subside any time soon. I gritted my teeth and prayed that she wouldn't ask me what was wrong.

"Oh, I see." She said understandingly.

Sebastian finally took notice of the pain I was in and whispered in my ear, "Are you alright, my lord?"

I glared at him, "Does it look like I'm alright? Make up a reason for us to leave."

As Sebastian turned to say something to the queen, the dizziness I had felt earlier was coming back. My head was pounding and my legs were shaking. I was feeling more and more lightheaded. Finally my knees buckled under me and I fell onto the floor and blacked out.

**5 hours later**

I slowly opened my eyes and noticed my new surroundings. I was back at the manor in my bed. I rubbed my head and saw Sebastian come strolling in with a tray of sweets.

"Ah, young master. You have awoken." He greeted me.

I rubbed my eyes, "What happened?"

Sebastian stopped when he was beside my bed, "You passed out."

I nodded, "That reminds me, why did you look so worried when the queen was talking to us?"

The man shrugged, "No reason. I don't remember being worried actually."

"Sebastian?" I said as he placed one of the sweets in front of me.

"Yes?"

"What is really happening inside of me?" I asked quietly.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "You're carrying demon twins of course."

I dropped my fork on my plate rather loudly, "No. That isn't what I meant. What is _really_ happening inside of me, Sebastian?"

The demon sighed and sat down on the bed, "I knew this would happen."

I tilted my head, "What would happen?"

"I knew that eventually you would want to know what was really happening inside you. It's true that you are carrying the twins. But that's exactly the problem. Since there are two, it makes the chances of surviving even more slim." He said in slight remorse.

My blood went cold at his words, "Chances or surviving? You're saying I might die?"

Sebastian stood up and stared out the window, "That's why when I discovered you were carrying twins, I had to leave the room for a minute. It meant you were going to undergo more pain than you ever have before."

"Sebastian, what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying Ciel is..." I didn't dare correct him at this point, "the twins are killing you from the inside out."

I could feel tears brewing in my eyes, "Wh-what? How?"

He turned back to me and sat beside me. He grabbed my hand and looked at me with sorrow in his eyes, "A demon child, needs souls as food to grow. A pregnant demon normally would eat at least 3 souls a day to keep the fetus at bay. But Ciel, since you don't feed on souls, the children are taking pieces of your soul as food to grow. When you had false labor pains a few days ago, it was because the children were feeding on your soul. When I kissed you, I gave them the remains of souls I have had so that they could feed on that instead of eating you away."

I lowered my head and looked down at my stomach. It was hard to believe that my very own children were trying to kill me. I blinked and warm tears streamed down my cheeks, "Is there any chance I will survive?"

Sebastian leaned over and wrapped his arms around me, I laid my head on his chest taking labored breaths. He kissed the top of my head, "I'm not sure. I hate that you're so young going through this. I apologize, Ciel. It's all my fault. I thought I could control myself but I wasn't able to. And you have to suffer for my careless actions. You didn't want any of this. Don't take any of this as your fault."

I wrapped my arms around Sebastian's waist, "Sebastian?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Don't leave me." I spoke softly.

He chuckled, "I promise you, I shall not."

_Okay I'm sorry if you didn't think that was gonna end how it did. I know some of you probably thought he was going fuss everyone out. I was originally going to do that. But it didn't play out that way. It turned out that Ciel broke down. The truth hurts doesn't it? I know that feeling way too well. So I'm not gonna talk you to death anymore. Over 2,400 words is a lot to type. Of course I didn't expect it to be a long chapter. It just turned out that way. Hope you liked it!_

_Rachel: __**REVIEW SO CIEL WILL SURVIVE!**_

**Spoiler for the next chapter: The news hits Ciel harder than he thought. Now he's in a worse mood than ever.**


	22. Second guessing

_Well, here we are again. I'll be honest I'm not entirely sure how this next chapter is going to turn out because I'm doing this pretty much with very little in mind. I hope that this will turn into something good and presentable. _

_I have learned that it's a bad idea to put chapter spoilers at the end of a chapter if I'm not deadest on that plot because then I feel like I have to make that happen otherwise I'll disappoint you guys. I guess that's just another flaw in my writing. Oh well, at least I've learned not to do it._

_Sebastian: Madam Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters._

_Me: I'm getting tired of typing that, but it must be done._

Mating Season

Second guessing

**Ciel's POV**

I don't think I could've been happier. I was sitting here with someone I loved. The demon I loved. It seemed unbelievable he loved me too. It almost seemed strange. If I didn't know better, I'd say Sebastian was only doing this to take up time before the contract ended.

Wait…what? That's ridiculous! Why would Sebastian do something like that? Although, he didn't seem too thrilled when I…NO! Stop it! Don't think like that! Sebastian does love me! I know he does! But maybe I should make sure.

I looked up at the man who was holding me close, "Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord?"

So it's not "my love" anymore? Strike one.

"How important is the contract to you?" I asked deciding not to look in his eyes.

He paused. That wasn't good, "Well, it is the one thing that bonds you and me together for eternity. So it's pretty important."

Our love and our children don't count as things that bond us together? Strike two.

I chuckled nervously but tried not to show it, "What do you mean by that?"

"Because of the contract I get to devour your soul. But what I didn't expect to get out of it was to find love." Sebastian spoke smoothly.

I relaxed a little. He really did love me. What was I thinking? Sebastian not really loving me. I need to stop second-guessing everything.

"So in retrospect, the contract is what is truly important. The love and children are just extra."

Strike three, you're out. He did not just say that. Please tell me he didn't just say that. Ugh, my head was spinning in circles. I can't think straight. Sebastian thinks my love and the children are "just extra"? Is that what this is to him? Something extra?

I gritted my teeth, "You…you bastard!"

Sebastian looked at me strangely, "Pardon?"

I broke free from his hold, "I was a fool. A fool for thinking you really loved me!"

"Young master, I don't know what you're talking about."

"You think this is nothing but a game? Just a little game to pass the time before you eat my soul? My love, the children, they don't mean ANYTHING to you, do they?" I yelled at the shocked demon.

Sebastian reached out to me, "Ciel, you're emotions are out of control."

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU DEMON! To think that I disgraced my parents, I sullied my own name. All because I finally felt loved by someone!" I knew I shouldn't be yelling, but I couldn't stop. I was furious, "You saw my weakness, Sebastian. You knew how fragile I was that fateful day when you saved me. I thought you honestly cared about me. When God and every angel in heaven turned their backs on me, you came to rescue me. I thought it was something special. But it was only an act to get to my soul! I should've known better than to trust a demon like you!"

"Ciel, please, if you give me a minute I can-" Sebastian tried again.

"Don't feed me lies, Sebastian!" I snapped at him.

Sebastian grasped my shoulders, "Ciel, listen to me. You're confused. You are putting yourself and the children at risk by overreacting by this."

"I don't care." I spat, "Since when did you care either? This is just something to pass the time in your eyes, right? They really don't mean anything to you. Tell me that's not true."

After a few moments of silence Sebastian sighed, "It is not true."

I felt my knees were gonna give out soon so I grabbed onto the bedpost, "Get out."

The demon looked at me with remorse, "Ciel, just-"

"GET OUT!" I screamed, "NOW!"

I refused to look at him as he sighed and walked out. The sound of the door closing could not have sounded more divine. Almost instantly, my legs gave out under me and I fell onto my knees. I got a tight hold on the bed sheets and attempted to pull myself up, only to fail. I sat defeated on the floor of my bedroom. Suddenly, another sharp pain shot through my body. I wrapped my arms around my stomach. Was this more false labor pains? No, this felt different. It felt more severe.

I whimpered as the pain continued to grow. I bit down on my lip to keep from crying out. Was the human body supposed to endure this much pain at once? This was nearly unbearable, "God help me." I whispered, hoping something would show up as a salvation to this pain. Then I realized, I just rejected the only saving grace I had left, Sebastian. After how I treated him, he was never gonna come back. I was such an imbecile for acting that way.

Then I was struck with a strange feeling. A feeling I knew wasn't good. It couldn't be time already. I still had two or three months left.

"Se-SEBASTIAN!" I finally cried out in pain and agony, "I NEED HELP! PLEASE!"

**Sebastian's POV**

I closed the door behind me and sighed. I wish I could help Ciel, I really do. But with his emotions acting so wild, there's nothing I can do. Seeing as how he won't listen to reason. I just wish I knew what I had said to set him off. It must have been purely accidental. I would never say anything to harm him and mean it. If only he knew how much danger he was putting himself and the children into. He could go into early labor behaving so carelessly like that. Considering he's only 29.5 weeks that isn't a good thing.

"Se-SEBASTIAN! I NEED HELP! PLEASE!"

Oh no. It's happening.

_I'm probably the only one thinking this but, I hate how this chapter went. It's barely 1,000 words which is disappointing. I'm not pleased with how it turned out. But I feel it's presentable enough and I've given you a long enough wait. I may rewrite this later if I get the chance but right now I'm busy. I have a yard sale to prepare for, a dress to find for an award show, my recital to practice, and work. I shall try my best to update as fast as I can._

_Rachel: REVIEW TO SAVE CIEL SO THE BABIES WON'T BE BORN EARLY!_


	23. You have to trust me

_I bet you all are glad to see a new chapter is up! I'll make this short since you will want to see what happens next. I've been doing my research and am pretty prepared for this next chapter. But first, a little thing I need to get addressed._

_**FAQ:**_

_**Ciel from the future said the babies were born healthy. So there is nothing to worry about right?  
**__Wrong. If you look again, Ciel also says that the future can change. It might not only be the bad stuff. _

_**How did Lau know about Sebastian and Ciel?  
**__Lau was staying over at the Earl's manor the night of the rape. Naturally, he heard what all went on and you can take it from there. _

_**How will Ciel give birth? C-Section?  
**__Not C-section, I'm not taking the easy route you know. You will find out in this chapter. _

_Now that everything is cleared up, let's begin._

_Sebastian: Madam Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters._

_Me: I'm not even gonna mention that they are OOC because you all know that by now. There is no way I can make them fully in character at this point. _

Mating Season

You have to trust me

**Sebastian's POV**

This can't be happening. I honestly could not get into that room fast enough. I saw Ciel sitting on his knees bent over in pain. I rushed over to Ciel, picked him up, and laid him down on the bed on his left side. I reached over and put two fingers under Ciel's nightshirt then started pressing lightly into his lower abdomen.

"Sebastian," Ciel breathed, "What's happening?"

I paused as I was feeling the uterine movements. I sighed inwardly, Ciel was in preterm labor.

"Young master, you are in preterm labor, I'm afraid." I said in remorse.

He looked at me strangely, "What does that mean?"

I cursed under my breath for his naïveté but reminded myself he was just a child, "It means that if something isn't done dreadfully soon, you will give birth within the hour."

Ciel's face went from confusion to absolute fright, "I don't want to do that! I'm not ready!"

"Then despite your current infuriation with me, please allow me to stop that from happening. Do you trust me, Ciel?" I spoke sternly.

He nodded and tried to hold back tears, "Y-yes."

I began rolling up my sleeves so I could get to work, "You must remain on your left side and do not lay on your back for that will only speed up the process. The babies' heads have dropped which is perfectly normal, but the high amounts of stress you have endured these past 12 hours caused them to drop a little lower than customary. I will go get you some water as dehydration is something we'd like to avoid as much as possible."

"Wait, Sebastian! You aren't going to leave me are you?" the traumatized boy cried.

"Only for a moment. I promise you I will be right back." I assured him.

"Please Sebastian! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I heard him yell as I slipped out the door.

Not trying to disturb the other guests, I made my way as quickly as possible to the kitchen to fetch Ciel some water. If I can keep him hydrated long enough, this should pass within a few hours, I hope.

I filled up a pitcher of water and set it on a tray with an already filled glass of water. I rushed back up to the bedroom. I had been gone approximately 38-52 seconds. I didn't even bother to knock. I hurried through the door and gave Ciel the full glass.

"Sit up and drink all of that. I want you to continue to drink a full glass of water every hour for the next 2-3 hours. Keeping you fully hydrated is our main priority at this point. Considering that your contractions are 11.5 minutes apart from each other, we have a little bit of breathing room. I also have a small dosage of magnesium sulfate and a syringe. Normally this is administered through an IV but but injecting it will have to do. I saved it in case we needed it. Although I hoped we wouldn't have to use it." I said as I helped him in what he was doing.

After Ciel finished the glass of water, I pulled out the syringe along with the vial of magnesium sulfate.

Ciel eyed the syringe, "Is it going to hurt?"

I chuckled silently, knowing that this shouldn't be a time to laugh, "I'm afraid it will. But only for a second. It will be over before you know it."

After I filled the syringe, I sat down on the bed and pulled down Ciel's nightshirt so his shoulder was exposed, "Take a deep breath." As he did so, I stuck the needle into the back of his shoulder. I felt the muscles tense up around it as I pushed down on the plunger slowly. After it was all in, I pulled the needle back out quickly and cleaned it with a cloth.

"There we go, all finished." I said as I was wiping the drops of blood and fluids that were trickling out of the small wound, "Now lay back down on your left side."

"Why must I lie on my _left_ side?" he asked.

"Because it will help to slow down the contractions and possibly even stop them." I answered quickly as I disposed of the used needle.

Ciel decided keep quiet. I sighed in slight exhaustion, "Well that's all we can do for the moment. How are you feeling, my lord?"

He shifted a little, "I don't know. I'm not in as much pain. Only short bursts every 15 minutes or so."

"Good. The contractions are slowing down already." I said with a smile, "But we aren't out of the woods yet. I still have to keep you stable the remaining 10-11 weeks. You are nearly 30 weeks, which means if the babies were born today, they have a 70% chance survival. However, since you are carrying multiples, premature labor is common. In the event that you do go into premature labor again in your 35th week or later, it would be best to let them be delivered."

**Ciel's POV**

I couldn't believe that the end was so near. Time went by so fast.

"Sebastian, why are you doing all of this?" I spoke softly.

He chuckled and placed a hand on his chest, "Because I am one hell of a butler. And as your butler I must tend to you when you are ill."

I shook my head, "No that's not what I meant. I had just yelled at you and insulted you, but you still came to me when I cried out for you. Why?"

"Because despite what you seem to believe, I do care deeply about you and the children. I knew immediately what was happening, so naturally I felt the need to assist you. Where you got the idea that I didn't love you or the children is something I am not sure of. But what I do know is that even though this is new for me, I do care for you, young master. Don't forget that." Sebastian said with his normal smirk.

I sighed as I tried to relax in my current situation.

Sebastian continued, "Anyway, you will be restricted to bed rest until the birth. We can't take any chances in this situation."

At that moment, something dawned on me, "Sebastian, how will I um…y'know…give birth?"

"Ah yes, I have been meaning to speak with you about that. It's quite simple, really. You are part demon, therefore you can transform into other things. It would be in your best interest to transform into a female so that your body can fully adjust to what is currently happening. It is really easy to do, I promise."

Does he really expect me to do that, "You're kidding right? Transform into a girl? Are you insane?"

The butler nodded, "It is the best way to do this." He clicked open his pocket watch and then put it back, "It is time for me to check your abdomen again."

I watched as he did the same thing as before. I felt his cold fingers press against my bloated stomach. After a several minutes, he took his hand away.

"Well the contractions have significantly slowed down for now. You should be fine for the time being. So try to get some rest, okay? You will need it." Sebastian said as he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek, "Sweet dreams, my love. I will be right outside the door. If you need me, just call my name."

Once the demon was gone, I took a deep breath and rested my arm on my stomach, stroking it lightly with my thumb. I closed my eyes and tried my best to get some rest.

_Well I spent 15 minutes trying to figure out how exactly to end this chapter. I am happy with this chapter but I struggled with how to end it. Oh well, at least it's written. Are you glad Sebastian was able to save the day once again? Good. I shall see you next time. Granted, I don't know when that will be. My recital is this Saturday and the Monday after that I head off to camp until June 26__th__. I will try my best to update before I go to camp but we will just have to see. Much love!_

_Rachel: REVIEW SO THAT COOKIE WILL UPDATE FASTER!_


	24. Temper, Temper

_I have decided to be nice and give you a little something before I leave for camp tomorrow morning. This will probably be the last weird dream that Ciel has. The chapter will no doubt be short. _

_I got this idea from the song "Temper Temper" from the Mary Poppins Broadway Musical. We did a dance to it in the recital and I thought I could throw something together for you all. Aren't I nice?_

_And you have GOT to see the new Kuroshitsuji chapter! There is one line in it that made me die laughing. _

_Sebastian: Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters._

_Me: I also don't own the Mary Poppins Broadway Musical or any of the songs._

_**WARNING: This chapter contains singing toys. Just sayin'. **_

Mating Season

Temper Temper

**Ciel's POV**

During my sleep, I began to encounter another nightmare. I was in what looked to be a nursery filled with all the Funtom toys ever made, including some that haven't been released to stores yet. The first thing I noticed was that I wasn't pregnant, thank god. And then I realized the toys were getting bigger.

"What's happening?" I spoke in confusion, "I don't understand!"

"I'm sure you don't, Ciel. You think because you act grown up you have nothing to learn, but you don't understand the simplest things." One of the toys grinned; I noticed it was the unreleased Funtom Valentine Rabbit.

I looked all around the room, "Why are you all so big?"

A ragdoll giggled, "You'll find out."

Valentine grinned evilly, "Children who lose their temper, will lose everything else in the end." He laughed wickedly.

All the other toys got up and started chanting, "Temper, temper, temper, temper, temper, temper, temper, temper, temper, temper, temper…"

"Temper, temper, caught you at last!" Valentine began to sing, "Your quick temper went a bit fast! This is a place of woe!"

"This is a place of woe!" Others joined in.

Valentine got closer to me, "This is a place where all wicked children go!"

"But all of you belong to my company!" I objected.

"No, not anymore we don't!" He bit back.

I got frightened as all the evil toys sang, "Temper, temper, that was your crime! We've been watching you for some time. We knew that you'd appear. We knew your temper tantrums would lead you here."

"Stop! Get back! Leave me alone!" I shouted at the nearing toys.

"Prepare for the Judge!" Funtom Bitter Rabbit called out

"What judge?" I asked.

"All rise!" Valentine announced as a teddy bear appeared.

The teddy bear sat down before me, "Temper, temper, silence in court. Is this not the story you thought? You have to stand on trial. You will not see your family for quite some time!"

"Children who refuse to learn, will not return! Children who refuse to learn, will not return!"

"Are you Ciel Phantomhive?" The bear asked me.

"Y-yes." I stuttered nervously.

"You stand accused of the wanton lost and the most precious commodity! Namely, your temper!" he continued.

"Call the first witness!" Valentine shouted.

The ragdoll from before got up, "Temper, temper, think of the cost." She sang, "Of a temper, once it's been lost. You cannot get it back! It's no excuse to say that your mood was black!"

"Call the surprise witness! Call the surprise witness!"

A Jack-in-the-Box began to unwind and out popped a ballerina clown, "Yes! I saw him, your honor. He was yelling at his butler again."

"Go on." The teddy bear encouraged.

"And then… he backed him into a wall and…and…the butler fell out the window!" She cried out.

"MURDERER!"

All the toys gasped and glared at me, I was still clueless as what was going on.

"Children who refuse to learn will not return. Children who refuse to learn will not return." They sang once more, "Temper, temper, temper, temper, temper, temper, temper, temper."

"What is your verdict?" The bear concluded.

"Guilty!" Everyone roared.

He stared at me, "You stand there bold as brass. You face the stiffest sentence this court can ask."

The toys started closing in on me whispering over and over, "Children who refuse to learn, will not return! Children who refuse to learn, will not return! Children who refuse to learn, WILL NOT RETURN!"

"Temper, temper!" They all cried.

And everything went black.

_So I hope you can survive with that for the time being! Now, it is nearly time for dinner, I am not packed at all, and my cats are bugging me. I must go now. __**A question for you all: Would you be okay if I used a couple things in the next chapter that weren't invented yet in the 19**__**th**__** century? Like Yana Toboso did?**_

_Rachel: REVIEW SO THAT COOKIE WILL UPDATE QUICKLY AFTER CAMP!_

_Me: I get back on Saturday evening! Wish me luck! Bye!_


	25. Kidnapping

_**EDIT: I am so glad I am finally editing this chapter. Out of every chapter I've written, I hate this one the most. Why? Because people wouldn't shut the hell up about it. Apparently I made a reference too obvious and got yelled at. A lot. So Marina (12Marina21) have been working on rewriting parts of this that I'm not satisfied with. I hope you enjoy.**_

_I'm back! Did you miss me? I sure as hell missed all of this. But the good thing is, I thought up something on the last night of camp. I brought my notebook with ideas I get with me to camp so I jotted it down real quick. What is gonna happen in this chapter is quite interesting.__**A new character will be introduced.**_

_But only for a short period of time. And no, it isn't one of the characters from Kuroshitsuji. It's a character I thought up. Someone from Sebastian's past, yeah we are going back down that road to hell. Isn't that exciting?_

_Sebastian: Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters._

_Me: Something for all of those that follow the manga, anyone else think Jeremy is Sebastian in disguise? Because I sure do._

* * *

Mating Season

Kidnapped

**Sebastian's POV**

Judging by the subtle noises coming from the master's bedroom, I assumed Ciel was having another nightmare. In a sense, I was relieved the boy was able to fall asleep. I didn't want to wake him because I wasn't sure if he would be able to go back to sleep afterwards. Something told me that he probably couldn't.

I left my nightly spot by Ciel's door for a moment as I noticed that it was nearing 3 am. It was around the time to pick what the meals for the day were going to be. I made my way to the kitchen and started looking through the cabinets full of food.

The master has recently found interest in strange cuisines that I hadn't seen before. Thankfully, as of a few days ago that seems to have stopped. I was nothing but grateful as I disliked fixing the abominations he normally asked for.

I grabbed a collection of ingredients and set them on the counter to be prepared in a few hours. I picked out a few more things to be made and set out everything according to the dish they would be used in. Admiring my work, I almost didn't hear the door to the kitchen creak open.

Without looking to see who it was, I chuckled, "Young master, you know you shouldn't be up snacking at such a late hour. Especially in the condition you are in. I request that you return to your bed at once."

I felt a hand on my waist, "My lord, I don't think this is a good time for something of that nature."

Another hand grasped onto my neck and I heard a whisper in my ear, "Lucifer…it's been quite a while."

Lucifer? So it's someone from back home, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Well you should know who I am, Lucifer. There is only one other person besides Satan and your father who is stronger than you. Not to mention I know that you are rendered helpless if I grab onto your neck in a certain way." The ghastly person hissed.

Everything clicked into place as all the memories came flooding back into my mind, "Samuel Cain."

I was spun around to see the familiar face, "Very good. I thought your deductive skills were better than that."

"What are you doing here, Samuel?" I said annoyed. This nonsense was taking up more time than usual.

"Oh I apologize, Lucifer. Am I interfering with your snack time? Who is your master and meal at the moment?"

I frowned, "I believe that is none of your business."

Samuel rolled his eyes, "I suppose since you refuse to cooperate with me, I'll have to take you somewhere with me."

"Elaborate."

"Tsk tsk, so impatient. We are going back home for a little while. Don't you worry; your human won't miss you. After all, it's not like they are anything more than food. Their feelings mean nothing. You just have to make sure you eat them before they go stale!" He cackled as he began to drag me out.

As a way to tell Ciel what happened, I took a phoenix feather and threw it onto the counter. Hopefully he will receive the message it contains.

**Ciel's POV**

After that horrible dream I had, I woke up in a sweat. I looked around to make sure what I was seeing wasn't an illusion. But then the clock caught my eye. It read 7:19 am. I scowled. Sebastian was supposed to wake me up over an hour ago. Something isn't right.

Despite the earlier orders given to stay in bed, I got up and gradually made my way downstairs. Every room I looked in there was no trace of Sebastian. Even Soma and Agni hadn't seen him today. I just have this sinking feeling that he is in danger or something. There was only one place I hadn't checked, the kitchen. I rarely ever go in the kitchen because there is never a need for me to.

I push open the wooden door painted white that led me into the kitchen. I heard the door click shut behind me as I began to look around. Eyeing all the ingredients that were set out on the counter, it was obvious that Sebastian had been here. Then I noticed something out of the ordinary. There was a feather resting ever so gently on a small pile of ashes. I picked it up and twirled it in my fingers, gazing at it in curiosity and fascination.

Then suddenly a flash occurred before my eyes and the feather I was holding had disappeared. I turned around and saw a beautiful black phoenix spreading its wings. A purple glow surrounded the majestic bird. It glared at me for a few moments before extending its clawed foot. There was a note wrapped around the phoenix's foot. I unattached the note and opened it up to see what it said.

_Ciel,_

_I give you my sincerest apologies for not being present at the moment. But I'm afraid a fellow demon, one stronger than I, appeared and managed to overpower me in a moment of vulnerability. I apologize for allowing this to happen. It is to my understanding that he is taking me back down to hell for the time being. I urge you to not follow me and let me handle this on my own._

_You have to understand that the man that kidnapped me is extremely dangerous. His name is Samuel Cain. He is an archangel of Satan and is one of only 3 people that are more powerful than me. Under no circumstances may you attempt to come save me. As of yet, this man only knows that you are my master and nothing more. But if he finds out about you and your condition, he will kill you if he gets the chance. And I'm afraid that if you are put in such danger, I cannot protect you._

_Stay where you are and wait patiently until I get myself out of this mess. I promise you I will be back soon. There is too much at risk for you to come. I care about you too much to let anything happen to you. Please do as I say._

_Sebastian_

The phoenix cried out and disappeared. I set the note down and made my way to the nearest phone. I was obviously going to go help Sebastian, no matter what the circumstances are. The problem is, how am I supposed to get down to hell? Are partial demons allowed to do that? If I remember correctly, Sebastian said something once about entering the gates of hell…

"_The only way to enter hell is to either: Be a demon, have recently died and been rejected from Heaven, or have a special summons from Satan himself."_

I think my best option is to get a special summons from Satan. To anyone else, it would seem foolish and sacrilegious. But to me, it was my only chance. I just hope that being a partial demon is enough to call upon Satan himself.

I closed my eyes and focused on what I was trying to do. After about five minutes passed, I was surrounded by a sea of darkness.

"Who are you?" A booming voice echoed.

I turned to see a large shadowy figure with bright flames surrounding him.

I stepped back in alarm, "A-Are you Satan?"

The figure nodded, "I am. Who are you?"

"Ciel Phantomhive. You probably don't know me but…"

"Oh yes, I know you. You are my grandson's mate, are you not? Lucifer Michaelis' mate." Satan spoke in a bit of a nicer tone.

I still didn't understand exactly why people called Sebastian 'Lucifer', "That's correct."

A smile bestowed on the dark man's face, "I have longed to meet you. The one who got Lucifer to come out of his shell. He had never shown true romantic interest in anyone before he met you."

I nodded, unsure of what I was getting myself into, "Um…thank you, sir."

"Now, what is it you wanted to see me about?"

"Well…" I began, "I was wondering if I could get perhaps a summons from you so that I can enter hell."

"It can be done." Satan confirmed, "But why do you want to get into hell? You are not ready to come into my realm yet."

I sighed, "Seb-I mean Lucifer, has been kidnapped and taken there. By a man called Samuel Cain. And I want to get him back."

I noticed the flames surrounding Satan get larger and fiercer, "Samuel Cain. Why am I not surprised? It is done. You have a summons from me."

"Thank you very much, sir." I said taking the blood red envelope that was given to me.

My eyes snapped back open and I saw I had the envelope still in my hand.

**Sebastian's POV**

When I came to, I noticed I was chained to the wall. My tailcoat had been disposed of and my dress shirt and vest were tattered. This all seemed way too familiar for my liking. I heard the clacking of footsteps coming towards me. I closed my eyes, refusing to look at whoever the person was.

"Come now, Lucifer. Don't you shield your eyes from me. For you know I am one who is most fond to look at." The person who entered the small dungeon spoke.

I chuckled lightly, "Of course you would say something like that. You were always full of yourself, Samuel."

My eyes opened to see Samuel standing before me with a whip in his hand.

He snapped it at the ground, "Enough nonsensical chatter. Do you know why you are here, Lucifer Michaelis?"

"I can't say that I do." I said letting my head sway back and forth.

The whip met my abdomen, "You are here because I have something I need to straighten out with you."

"Go on."

He grabbed hold of my face and got real close, "Tell me Lucifer, are you happy at the current time?"

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes, "Not at this moment because I am chained to a wall and someone is causing me pain."

Samuel dug his nails into my skin, getting angry, "What I mean is, are you happy with your life? Do you have a consensual mate, maybe a child or two, anything like that?"

Should I tell him the truth and risk Ciel's safety? Or should I lie and possibly make him angrier?

"As a matter of fact, I do have a consensual mate, and we have two children on the way." I said with a sense of pride. I couldn't help but smile a little.

The pride soon turned to pain as he drug his nails across my face and whipped me three more times. He grabbed my face again which was now bleeding due to the deep scratches.

"Then that is just more things that you have that I DON'T!" he yelled the last part, "Despite the fact I'm stronger than you, you get EVERYTHING THAT I CAN'T HAVE!"

I saw the tears of anger begin rolling down his cheeks. I could easily see that he was very upset about something.

Looking into his ruby red eyes I spoke clearly, "What happened?"

Samuel gritted his teeth and tightened his hold on my face, "I'll tell you what happened…THE WORST THING IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! THAT'S what happened!"

I stared at him as he began to tell his story.

"Three years ago, I had a wife, Lilith. She was a beautiful enchantress. Satan said that he was proud of me for finding such a good mate. We were both so happy with each other. And then, we began talking about wanting to start a family. Because it was around that time of year where mating season began. Well, soon enough she got pregnant. And we were so excited, we couldn't wait for the baby to arrive." More tears began to fall as he continued to talk, "So, finally the time came and we went to the hospital. We were in a human hospital because Lilith was half human and so it couldn't be done down here. The delivery began and I was sitting beside her holding her hand the whole time. But then there were some…complications. I knew something was wrong with her. She kept telling me she was in so much pain and…and…there was so much blood. I kept telling the doctor to do something but he would just say everything was gonna be okay and not to worry. And so…I just sat there as I held my wife's hand…and I watched her bleed to death! I put my faith in a human and look what happened! I lost my love and my son! Because of a STUPID HUMAN DOCTOR!"

Something about what he said struck a nerve deep inside me, as I suddenly felt a fear of the same thing happening to Ciel. What if something goes wrong and he's gone forever? These were the thoughts I've pushed in the back of my mind until now. With the time drawing so near, I have no time left to not think about something of dire importance. Especially when it concerns Ciel's life.

"So you just want everyone else to suffer how you suffered." I muttered.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE SUFFERED!" he roared at me.

I looked down at the ground stained with my blood and then back at him, "No I don't. And I apologize that such a tragedy occurred but there is really nothing I can do about it."

"You just wait…" he mumbled almost inaudibly.

The words were crystal clear in my ears but I decided not to say anything further. I was in enough pain as it is.

Samuel looked at me for a few more seconds and then turned around and walked out of the room. I sighed and hung my head low. What was I going to do?

* * *

_Oh my god, could this chapter have been any longer? I really spoil you guys, I really do. But I'm serious, over 3,200 words. That is like overtime for me. In case you all wanted to know, camp was awesome. I discovered that I fail at wakeboarding and I love it when someone french braids my hair. I hope you all enjoyed it because in the middle of typing this, my computer decided to crash on me when I was trying to convert a video. But thankfully it was saved. Let me know what you all thought of the new character, Samuel!_

_One last thing, have any of you played the Ace Attorney games? I just finished the first one and with heavy reliance on the walkthrough, I completed the game in two weeks. Granted, one of those weeks I was at camp but I digress._

_Rachel:__**REVIEW IF YOU WANT CIEL AND (optionally) MAYLENE TO LIVE!**_


	26. Mistakes

_**EDIT: This chapter has been rewritten. Myself as well as 12Marina21 have started rewriting some chapters that very much need to be fixed up. I hope you enjoy.**_

_Oh hai! OMG have you seen the Kuroshitsuji 2 episode 1? It was awesome! Well I still hate Alois and thinks he is a spoiled, bratty whore. Claude is…okay. No opinions on him yet really. AND HOLY CRAP SEBASTIAN AND CIEL ARE IN IT! But I bet you all were glad to see that this was updated huh?_

_Well, anyway, I hope you all enjoy this one! Of course it won't be as long as the last one. That last chapter nearly killed me. Plus add looking after 140 dogs and then you talk to me about being tired._

_Sebastian: Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters._

_Me: Those lucky bastards. But Yana-sensei is awesome._

_Warning: *imitates ghost noises* Ooooooo OOC Sebastian. Be afraid be very afraid._

* * *

Mating Season

Mistakes

**Sebastian's POV**

"Heh heh heh." The laugh stung my ears like poison.

Samuel walked over to me and lifted my chin, "How does it feel?"

I closed my eyes, mostly trying to hold back tears, "How does what feel?"

The whip slashed through my midsection again, "How does it feel to know that you have no power?"

A tear managed to escape through my eyelids and stream down my face, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes. Tell me the anguish that you are feeling right now!" He spoke with malice in his voice.

"I will. After you answer a question I have."

Samuel shrugged, "What is it?"

My voice faltered a little, "Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why me? Why did you choose _me_ to do something like this to?" I spoke harshly as my eyes opened.

The demon before me sighed, "You want to know why? I'll tell you why. After my wife and my son died, I was furious. Filled with immeasurable amounts of rage. I set out to get revenge. I wanted to make that doctor's life a living hell for what he did! But he had disappeared. And I couldn't find him. That is, until I found out _you_ had killed him!"

"Me?" I breathed, "I didn't kill…any doctor."

Samuel nodded, "Oh yes you did. Doctor Thomas R. Matrejek. You devoured his soul a short two months after the accident happened. I hadn't found out until a year later. It was no wonder why he had disappeared. You killed him, and prevented me from exacting my revenge!"

My eyes widened at the doctor's name. He was right, that was the last soul I ate before I found Ciel. Oh my god, what have I done?

"You remember now don't you? You realize that this is partially your fault." He spoke softly but every venom filled word was crystal clear.

I said nothing as he continued speaking, "I've never even seen your mate, is he beautiful? Breathtaking? Does he have a luscious body? One that makes you go insane at the very sight of it? How old is he?"

"Fuck. Off." I mumbled, not letting his mocking get to me.

I felt his fingers trace my jawline, "Such a shame the boy was manipulated into loving a demon at such a young age."

"He wasn't manipulated!" I growled making him step back a bit, "He loved me as much as I loved him! I didn't manipulate him in the slightest!"

Samuel began pacing back and forth in front of me, "You must have had sex with him at one point or another. Was the sex consensual?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

He stopped in front of me, "Just curious." And then he went back to pacing again.

I sighed and lowered my head a little, "No…it wasn't. I… I accidentally raped him. I lost control and I regret it to this very day."

"But he soon grew to love you." he continued.

"Yes."

"Have you had sex since then?" I was continuously repulsed by his personal questions.

I shook my head, "No. He isn't ready for it."

He chuckled, "That didn't stop you the first time did it?"

"Shut up!" I was getting more lightheaded by the minute, it was getting more difficult think straight, "I couldn't control myself. The raw lust I possessed during mating season was too strong and I… I just was unable to stop myself. I don't have much memory from it anyway."

"If that's what you've been telling yourself all this time and you believe it then good for you."

My heart turned violently inside my chest, "Alright that's enough! I don't want to speak with you anymore. I want you to leave, NOW."

"Okay I guess I'll do as you say just this once." Samuel said smiling as he walked off down the hall.

* * *

_OKAY OKAY this is significantly shorter than the previous chapter, but you have to understand that I am helping to take care of 140 dogs as well as working a paying job. Especially when it is 100 degrees outside, which is driving me insane. I appreciate you guys being so patient._

_Bye for now! Love you all!_


	27. I count it all as lost

_**EDIT: This chapter has been rewritten. Myself as well as 12Marina21 have started rewriting some chapters that very much need to be fixed up. I hope you enjoy.**_

_Yes, I am back._ _My co-writer and I had been throwing ideas back and forth like a tennis match. It gets crazy with the stuff one of us would come up with and how quickly it is shot down by the other. I have enough ideas to fill two chapters. But the issue is getting them to the point in where they connect and make sense! I always have a migraine afterwards. I just hope nothing is too clichéd for some of you. Because I know how picky a few of you can be._

_Sebastian: Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters._

_So much OOCness you suffocate and DIE._

* * *

Mating Season

I count it all as lost

**(this first part is in no one's pov)**

Victor Michaelis walked down the roads of hell angrily, he was overly frustrated about his son. The ashes of the people who have burned alive crunched underneath his feet as he walked. He had just had an argument with Satan, who had told him that if he threatened to kill the unborn spawn Lucifer helped create again, then severe consequences will be given.

The old demon pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He looked up to see he was on the outskirts of the huge sinking sand pit. It's rarely used anymore because it was originally a form of punishment for sinners of Satan but later it was deemed to take too much time.

Glancing around, Victor soon noticed a miniscule figure a small ways away from where he was standing. As he moved closer to it, he noticed that it was small boy covered in sand from head to toe. He guessed it must have fallen into the sinking sand and managed to get out. The rising and falling of his chests showed both were alive. Victor leaned down to get a better look at the unconscious one. The familiar-looking male was a bluish silver haired teen, and was wearing baggy clothes. Victor's eyes traveled down to the male's swollen stomach, and his heart skipped a beat.

This…this was Lucifer's mate. What was he doing lying unconscious in the depths of hell?

The elder contemplated his options. How would he benefit from saving this human? Lucifer loves this boy, and Lucretia accepted them. What kept him from doing the same? If his mate was here, then where was Lucifer? Surely, if he would come looking for his mate if he had disappeared.

Then Victor began to wonder, when was the last time he saw his son truly happy? Did he even care?

_Ciel Phantomhive…somehow you captured my son's interest. While I don't entirely know why he loves you, the least I can do is help you to survive._

**Sebastian's POV**

A loud crack emitted out of nowhere.

My eyes snapped open and I saw none other than Samuel grinning menacingly before me. My abdomen also stung a little, my guess was the loud noise was the whip tearing open my already wounded flesh.

Samuel lifted my chin, "I have nothing more to do with you. Upon Satan's request, I am to release you unless I want to be killed. I guess that's what I get for screwing around with the grandson of Satan."

He took out a knife and within seconds, the chains holding me against the wall were broken. I immediately fell to my hands and knees, having lost feeling in them a long time ago.

Samuel pointed with his whip the way out. I used all of my strength to pull myself up and walk ever so slowly out of the hellhole I had been in for the last 24 hours. The only place I thought to go was where I used to live. My father should be there and I can at least recover there.

I finally made it out of the long hallway and outside. However, I was surprised to see someone blocking my way. Who was blocking the way was truly surprising.

"Mother?" I spoke weakly.

She didn't say hello to me nor did she look happy. She had a look of pure distress on her face, "You were hurt. How?"

The question took me slightly by surprise, "It's a long story. Samuel Cain had kidnapped me. Give me a few minutes and I can heal myself up, I'll be fine."

"That shouldn't have happened. That isn't how I made you." She turned her head and looked down at the stony ground.

"What do you mean it isn't how you made me?"

She sighed and looked at me with nothing but love in her eyes, "Come with me, I feel it would be better to show you instead of explaining everything."

Once she grabbed my arm, she took me into a portal which lead me back hundreds of years. When we arrived back, I saw a slightly younger version of my mother, crying.

Lucretia saw what I saw and looked up at me, "I was crying because of you."

"Me? What for?"

"Your true form isn't exactly…normal for demons. It's unique and different." She explained.

I cocked an eyebrow at her, "But you and Father told me it was ugly and hideous."

She chuckled, "Your peers told you that and you believed them. You were heavily ridiculed and sometimes beaten. So, as your mother, I did something about it."

I turned and watched the scene unfold before me.

_Lucretia looked up to her husband in tears, "Where is he now, Victor?"_

"_I'm afraid the demons are fighting with him again. According to what I was told, they are planning to take him to one of the torture chambers." He spoke in a grave tone, "It's out of our hands, my dear."_

"_But he may die down there!" She yelled back, surprised at how calm he could be at a time like this._

_He took her hand and kissed it, "I'm sorry Lucretia, but there is nothing we can do."_

_Victor left the room leaving a distraught Lucretia by herself. She put her head in her hands and began to sob._

"_Lucifer…there has to be something I can do to save you…"_

_She rose up suddenly, as if struck with an idea, and began rummaging through the bookcase, pulling out a thick book._

_Sitting down on her knees she flipped through the large tome, "There must be some ancient spell that can help. I've never been very good at dark magic but I have to try!"_

The scene faded away into the darkness as I came to face my mother again, "That, Lucifer, is why no matter how many times you are beaten, shot, or stabbed, you live without a scar nor bruise."

"So the spell worked?" I asked.

"Of course it did. Otherwise you probably wouldn't be here." She said shrugging.

I understood everything, except one thing, "Mother, what did you mean by _another_ disaster? Has something terrible happened before?"

Lucretia sighed, "Well you already know about the disease I had. In my life as a human I wasn't treated too kindly, nor did I have a good life overall. That's partially why I became a demon."

She put her hands on my shoulders as I began to stand up straight, "Now that you are fully healed again, go to your father's house. There is someone waiting there to see you. Someone who misses you greatly. Farewell, Lucifer. Please stay safe and make me proud."

Once she disappeared from sight, I now ran at full strength to my father's house. When I made it at last, I almost didn't recognize it. It had been so long. I walked up and knocked on the door.

After a few minutes of waiting, the door opened and I saw my father, "Hello, Lucifer. I was hoping you would come here."

Taken slightly aback at my father's change in attitude, I instantly regained my composure, "Yes hello father."

"Come inside!" He beckoned me.

"Okay."

Ignoring my father, I went up the stairs and into the room where the door was slightly ajar. I looked inside and much to my delight, I saw my Ciel sleeping, safe and sound.

Making sure not to wake him, I quietly made my way over to the sleeping teen. The cutest look of peace graced his features. It warmed my heart knowing that he was okay. I brushed my fingers against his pale cheek and placed a light kiss on it. To my surprise, he began to stir and mismatched eyes fluttered open to look at me.

A smile spread across my face, "Hello Ciel. I missed you."

Ciel blinked the sleep out of his eyes and stared up at me.

"I'm sorry but, who are you?"

* * *

_Dun dun dunnnnnnnnn. Aren't I just cruel? Haha I hope enjoyed this long chapter. *flails*_

_Rachel: __**REVIEW TO SEE WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH CIEL!**_


	28. I'm awake and I'm alive

_I am so so terribly sorry about not updating! Between working at baseball games a lot, working at the dog shelter that this summer has grown from 140 to 190 dogs, I haven't found the time to sit down and really type this. I also have school starting on Wednesday (please kill me now) and so I am unsure about that. _

_OKAY! Let's stay on topic here. There is one small section in here that was not originally written by me. It is an excerpt from the Outsiders fanfic __**Glow**__ by __**JohnnyPonyboy**__. I have gotten her full permission to use this so no one is in a position to make a fuss about copyright and plagiarism. The little paragraph will be in bold so you will know which one it is. She gets full credit. The bolded paragraphs following that are written by me. But the first belongs entirely to her._

_Sebastian: Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters._

_Me: And if any of you tell anyone otherwise, I kill you._

Mating Season

I'm awake and I'm alive

**Sebastian's POV**

_Tick… tock… tick… tock…_

I heard the clock ticking by, counting down every single second of silence. For once I wished nothing more but for the hour hand to be rewound so I can take all of this pain and suffering back.

Staring deep into Ciel's blue and purple eyes, I spoke in a whisper, "Do you know what your name is?"

The younger's face contorted in confusion, "Ciel…Ciel Phantomhive?" there was an ounce of uncertainty in his voice.

"And do you know who I am?"

Ciel shook his head confirming my suspicions, fear and confusion spread across his face. The pregnant silence in the room was nearly unbearable.

"Do you know why you are like this?" I asked precariously while gently laying a hand on Ciel's round stomach.

The teen lightly trailed his fingers around his stomach, seemingly fascinated, "It's because I'm pregnant, right? But I…don't know how it happened." He spoke in monotone.

I breathed a sigh that was mixed with relief and frustration. Ciel was in what seemed like a daze. He also had amnesia. All he remembers is his name and that he is pregnant, and he's even questioning himself on those facts.

From what I was sensing, the children appeared to be in stable condition. I never felt so relieved and so worried at the same time in my eternal life. Ciel… you sure know how to make a demon worry.

**Ciel's POV**

I had so many questions filling my head at the moment. Where am I? Why am I here? Why am I pregnant? And I can't answer any of them. I'm so confused.

The black haired man dressed like a butler left the room hastily after I answered his last question. It was then that I heard some talking outside. I sat up in my bed and stood up slowly and carefully. Trying to make as little noise as possible, I inched over to the door, curious as to what they were saying.

"…so there is nothing you can do about this?" I recognized the voice of a female.

"I'm sorry." the butler's voice spoke with remorse, "but Ciel doesn't seem to remember anything, except his name and that he is pregnant."

"Does he remember you?" A baritone voice spoke up.

A sigh from the butler, "I'm afraid not. I don't know if he even remembers the contract, if that is the case."

Contract? What contract?

"Well then what_ can_ we do at this point?" the female asked.

"I believe that it is best for Ciel as well as the twins if we not try to force him to remember anything. It will cause him to overexert himself and worst case scenario…he and the children suffer the ultimate consequence."

I could tell by the butler's tone that he seemed very concerned for me. But why? I don't know who he is. Why would he care so deeply about me? Why…

Before I could finish my train of thought, a wave of darkness washed over me and I barely made it over to the bed before collapsing onto the velvet carpet.

_I opened my eyes again to see two small children in front of me, a boy and a girl. _

"_Who are you?" I asked. I feel like I've been saying that an awful lot lately._

_The little girl cocked an eyebrow, "Again with the asking who we are? Mommy, I thought we've been through this." The small boy nodded in agreement next to her. _

_I blinked a few times, they didn't just say what I think they did, "Wait, 'Mommy'? I'm not your mother am I?"_

_She sighed, "I told you he wouldn't remember."_

_The boy sniffled, "Why mommy? How come you don't remember us?"_

_I felt heartbroken at the sight of the weeping child but I didn't know what I could do, "I'm sorry but, I don't seem to remember anything right now."_

_The little girl pushed the boy lightly, "See? He has amnesia, just as I told you. I suppose we will have to tell you our names again. My name is Cordelia, and he is Anthony. We are twins, __**your**__ twins."_

_Anthony nodded, "That's right. You are our mommy. And we will do everything we can to get your memory back. If anyone can, it's us."_

_The twins that stood before me joined hands and smiled, "And since you are wondering, the butler, his name is Sebastian and he loves you a whole lot! He is our daddy, which means he's your husband."_

_Cordelia elbowed her brother, "They aren't married yet! Shhhh!"_

_I raised an eyebrow at the pair. This was just getting more confusing by the minute._

_The girl turned back to me, "Well we shall see you again soon."_

**Sebastian's POV**

**Imagine that everything went perfect in your life. Imagine a life with no sadness, no anger. Everyone lives in a little house with their parents and they call have a white picket fence in the front yard. Well no one lives like that, no one in the world knows how it is to be completely perfect. Everyone has felt pain in their life. Just think about it. Everyone's life starts with pain. When you come out of your mother for the first time it must be the most terrifying thing to ever happen to you. You go from a warm place, safe and inviting, to the cold world where the rest of your life is nothing but pain. **

**You better believe I never grew up with such immense luxuries. I lived in the pits of hell, damnit. I've felt more pain than most will in two lifetimes. I was told while growing as a demon, that demons were never meant to love. We were only meant to lust after another at a certain time every 100 years solely for reproduction purposes, with no sentimental or intimate feelings ever emerging out of either demon. For the first 750 years of my afterlife, I believed it. Every time mating season would occur, I would find someone to mate with and I'd more than likely never see them or the child again. That was the life of a demon. Now, when a demon arrives in hell with a spouse, they do not have mating seasons, they are the exceptions but can only be limited to one child every 2000 years. **

**I'm sure you have heard of the 10 commandments God created, the laws of the heavens where we demons are forbidden to tread. These are the laws of the underworld known has Hell where the demons and archangels lurk and call home. Try growing up in a place such as that and tell me you don't become tough as nails. **

**So many things I was told, and I believed every single one of them. But then I met this boy that changed me forever. He taught me what it truly means to do more than lust. Of course now that I have told you all of this, you can now partially understand the terror and shock I felt when I walked in on something like this…**

A faint noise was heard inside of the bedroom, making all of us stop talking. Each of us exchanged a knowing glance, and I proceeded to open the door slowly. But my blood instantly turned cold upon seeing the scene before me.

Ciel was lying unconscious on the carpet and I honestly thought he was dead. The dreadful scenario was soon debunked as I saw his chest rising and falling ever so slowly. I breathed a sigh of relief and knelt down to pick the comatose boy up into my arms. Once I had him cradled in my protective hold, I could hear even breathing emitting from his pale lips. I couldn't resist the urge to stroke his soft kitten-like locks.

I laid him back down on the bed and as I turned to leave, I heard a voice.

"S-Sebastian?"

The voice was immediately recognized as Ciel's. I spun around quickly and looked at the boy, utterly shocked.

Ciel's weak eyes looked up at me, "I-It's Sebastian, isn't it?"

I nodded with a huge smile plastered on my face. It wasn't a sarcastic smirk or teasing grin, it was a genuine smile, "Yes that's right."

"The twins said your name was Sebastian."

"The twins?" I said in surprise. This was getting rather interesting, "You mean our twins?"

A slow nod was the response, "I think so. They said they were going to help get me better… am I sick?"

I chuckled, this was the side of Ciel I rarely ever saw when he was his normal arrogant self, "Not exactly. What else did the twins say?"

The young teen's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember, "They said that you cared about me a lot because you love me."

"I do. I love you very much." I admitted quietly, a little surprised how easy it was for a demon such as myself to say such a foreign thing.

"I'm still really um… confused about what all is happening but I guess everything will be fine in the end, right?" Ciel had the most innocent look on his face.

I embraced him in a hug, "Of course it will, my lord. I have missed you."

I have missed you more than you will ever know.

_It's not as long as some recent ones have been but hey, I updated, it's over 1,500 words, and it's presentable. I'm happy. And don't be offended if anything sacriligious is said. I am a Christian so hopefully no feelings should be hurt. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS SO FAR YOU GUYS! THEY MAKE ME SMILE!_

_**Rachel: REVIEW SO THAT CIEL WILL GET HIS MEMORY BACK WITH THE HELP OF THE TWINS!**_

**ATTENTION: ****NO**** I did not steal the idea of Ciel losing his memory from the anime. I had this idea in my head before the second season aired. **


	29. Flashbacks

_Well hello there! Long time no see. I've been in school since the 4__th__ so I haven't had too much time to write. I have been trying though! It was partially because I was thinking what to do next. _

_I'm at the point now where I get ideas but they would only work in a scenario with the twins already born. So I can't use it until way later. Well let's see how this goes shall we?_

_Sebastian: Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters._

_Me: COME CHECK ME OUT AT FICTION PRESS! THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE!_

_**WARNING: CONTAINS MENTION OF RAPE AND SCENES OF GRAPHIC ABUSE.**_

Mating Season

Flashbacks

**Ciel's POV**

The warmth emanating from the person holding me close felt soothing. I hadn't realized how cold I was until now. It's strange…the place where I am seems to be scalding hot but I wasn't aware of how freezing I was.

"Young master." Sebastian spoke gently.

"Hnn?"

He pulled away from me. I looked into his soft crimson orbs, enchanted. Sebastian's lips started moving but I couldn't hear the words as they came out of his mouth. That was the last thing I remember before blacking out once more.

_Crack! Slash! Whack!_

_A burning sensation rose in my skin as I felt continuous pain. Another slash of a whip sliced the already bruised flesh on my back. _

_I was shivering, every inch of my skin exposed to the deadly cold. My clothes were disposed of long ago. My lower back was still burning from them holding me down and branding me. My thighs were sticky from blood and white stuff that leaked out of my hole. I screamed as the whip struck me across the neck, warm blood already beginning to dribble down my back. But it wasn't very loud because my voice was already nonexistent. After screaming for the past 3 hours watching as each sick man took their turn with me, I was willing to live no more. Is this what pure terror felt like?_

_Every time I wondered where mother and father were, every time a toy of mine broke, every time I fell and scraped my knee. I thought that was terror. But it was clear to me that there is a point where you get so miserable, that you would rather die than endure this hell any longer._

_What happened to mama and daddy? I remember seeing them in the flames and then I find myself here, all alone. These men, they hurt me, they make me feel dirty, they scare me. _

_Crack!_

_As the whip struck again, a man's lips are placed on my neck, biting down harshly. I knew it would make another mark, similar to the thousands of others scattered around my body. _

_Slash!_

_The stinging intensified. I shuddered as I felt the wetness of the other man's tongue being dragged across my skin. The cry of the 5__th__ child being killed today rang out, echoing in my ears. _

_Whack!_

_The mix of pain and coldness turned my whole body numb. I could barely feel them wrap the cloak around me and place me back into the cage I had called home for the past 3 days. Was this how I was going to spend the rest of my life?_

I bolted upright in the empty bed, eliciting the loudest scream I had made since that day. Even colder that before, I shook violently, wrapping my arms myself trying to find an ounce of warmth.

The only warmth I felt was the tears rolling down my face. Just like before, I became numb. I closed my eyes tightly as the horrific nightmare replayed in my mind.

The sound of the door opening and footsteps making their over to me reached my ears.

"Ciel?" said the familiar voice of the butler, what was his name again? Sebastian, wasn't it?

I opened my eyes and looked up to see Sebastian with a semi-worried expression painted on his face. He without a doubt heard my screaming and came in here as fast as he could.

He wiped my tears away and smiled, "What's wrong, Ciel? That scream you made sounded like you were terrified."

I decided I shouldn't tell him all about the nightmare. It's not like he could make all of it go away, "It was nothing, really. I'm fine."

Sebastian chuckled, "You are fainting an awful lot lately. Any idea as to why, young master?"

I merely shrugged, I honestly had no clue either, "I don't know. Why are you calling me 'young master'? You're not my servant…or are you? I have a migraine."

"Perhaps a massage will help you to relax." The butler suggested with a smooth voice, "In my long years I have become quite the expert."

"Fine." I sighed, "Do what you want."

He smiled and bit down on one of the glove's fingers, pulling it off his hand. I saw a purple, glowing symbol etched into his hand, I was puzzled as to what it was. He did the same with the other hand, "Yes, my lord."

I turned to have my back facing him and he placed his hands on my back and began rubbing in circles with his thumbs. As much as it pained me to say it, I actually felt relaxed almost immediately. But I wasn't gonna say anything, otherwise he might stop. I could feel the coldness his hands possessed through the clothing I was wearing. He moved on to massage my sides, his fingers working rather magically at relieving all the pain I had endured. As he began to dig into my lower back, I arched back slightly, feeling a little uncomfortable. The cold hand that was placed on my neck made me flinch. Sebastian started rubbing my neck and shoulders.

"My, my, young master, you seem to have more knots than I thought. It's hard to reach them due to your injuries from the plane crash."

I elicited but a small moan in response, too overcome by the pleasure my body was drowning in to say anything else. He smiled and drew his hands away.

I held back a whimper as I turned back around. It was then that I became extremely sleepy. By the yawn I emitted, Sebastian could tell also, "Young master, I think you should get some rest. I believe I may have worn you out." He said with a chuckle.

I tried to deny it, but all that came out was another yawn. Sebastian placed a hand on my chest and pushed me down on the bed. I sighed in defeat and closed my eyes, letting unconsciousness wash over me.

_A child screams in agony as their final breath leaves their dying lungs._

_I know I'm next. I can tell my life is coming to an end. Sure, I'll accept it. I've prayed and cried until I fall asleep. Praying over and over for God to save my soul. But alas, no one had come. I accept the fact that everyone has turned their back on me. My parents are most likely dead, I'm already dead inside. What's the point of fighting? _

_I pulled my knees closer to my chest, a complete silence surrounding the giant room. The only sound that was heard was the shackle on my ankle when I moved. But apparently that was plenty of noise to catch the one of the men in cloak's attention. _

"_Hey, is he the last one?" one of them said._

"_Yeah that's the Earl Phantomhive's kid. We've saved him to be the last one killed."_

"_Well then let's do it."_

_My blood ran cold as I heard them prepare the sacrificing table for me. I was ready to die a few minutes ago. I've been waiting for this moment for days. So why am I suddenly feeling like I'm not ready to die? But I knew it was too late to back down now. My fate was sealed the moment I was brought here._

_The opening of the cage made a loud creaking sound. I was breathing slowly, knowing these would be the last breaths I would ever be privileged to take. They picked me up, the cloak keeping me covered slipped off my body. I flinched as I was laid on the cold stone tablet. They laid a blanket over my personal areas. I was relieved to know that I would die with a little bit of dignity left. But I still had this feeling that I wasn't supposed to die yet. That this wasn't supposed to happen. I'd expected this for a while, but why has my desire to live been raised from nothing? All I knew now was, I couldn't die like this._

_As my last hope, I prayed once more to God, Satan, and all the angels and demons in between. Please, I am not supposed to die yet. Save me from this terrible death I have been unfairly dealt. Save me…and my soul is forever yours._

_I felt a chilling knife come down on my body. They cut cleanly through my abdomen. I shrieked out in tears. So this was it, no one was going to save me after all. Well, this is the end. Vision blurring, I could barely make out the figure of the cloaked man above me, as he brought down the knife and pierced my chest. My vision was completely gone now, as I laid there dying. I heard the light chuckles of the men around me. But then there was a new sound. The clicking of high heels hit the stone floor repeatedly, getting closer and closer. A deep, sadistic chuckle was the last thing that reached my ears before I took my last living breath._

"_Oh, well look at what we have here. So you are the one who called me. Hmm…are you not listening to me? Wake up, my beauty."_

_My eyes slipped open, the first thing I wondered was, why am I still alive? Then I saw my surroundings. Every single one of the men who tortured me, were now all bloody corpses. _

"_Ah, you are awake now. Maybe you will listen this time. You called me, correct?"_

"_Wh-who are you?" I stuttered hoarsely, my voice not fully healed. _

_I heard the clicking of heels again. I looked down and saw piercing black leather high heels, completely spotless, contrasting the blood spattered floor. _

"_I am whoever you want me to be. But as of right now, I am your faithful servant. You may name me as you see fit."_

_My mind flashed back to my dog, who I found dead in the fire, "Sebastian. You're name is now Sebastian."_

_The demonic man knelt down on one knee, "Sebastian Michaelis, at your service, my lord."_

My eyes snapped open. I remember everything.

_And that is where this is ending for now. I think 1,800 words should suffice for now. Yes, I know that isn't how the manga or anime said the meeting went, but oh well. This is fan fiction. Hope you loved it. I love you all!_

_Rachel: __**REVIEW SO THAT CIEL AND SEBASTIAN (and Maylene) CAN FINALLY GO HOME!**_


	30. Preparing for the storm

_Wow, I'm typing again already. Seems strange but I just feel as if I wanna write more. Well guess what? When one character leaves, another appears! There will be a new character introduced! I know you must be getting tired of it but perk up! She's on our side!_

_Sebastian: Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters._

_Me: __**I recommend you all check out this movie, To Save a Life. It has earned Cookie's seal of approval. **_

_**ATTENTION: I now have a link to my DailyBooth page on my profile!

* * *

**_

Mating Season

Preparing for the storm

**Ciel's POV**

All my memories came rushing back into my mind. Sebastian getting kidnapped, Maylene and I attempting to save him, the crash, everything. I nearly jumped out of bed, but the moment I hit the floor, pain shot up my entire body. I grabbed onto the bedside table to steady myself. Then as quickly as I could, I went downstairs and into the room where the trio was at.

The three heads turned to me. Sebastian spoke first, "Young master, shouldn't you be resting?"

I was desperately trying to catch my breath, "I…remember. I remember everything."

Sebastian smirked, chuckling slightly, "Well then, I guess we can go then. Maylene?"

"Yes?" the maid asked.

"Get all the things needed for us to depart." He ordered.

She nodded and went off, "Okay, Mr. Sebastian!"

"Hold on!" I said trying to catch up on everything, "You already planned this?"

The demon's grin widened, "Yes as a matter of fact, we were just talking about it now."

**The next day**

**Sebastian's POV**

Returning back to Earth had a huge impact on Ciel. Since every hour in hell is equivalent to a day on Earth, and we were there for roughly 32 hours, Ciel has gone from being nearly 30 weeks to 35 weeks. I don't think he's adjusted to feeling so weak all the time, including the fact that he is staying in bed all day every day.

All the curtains must remain closed at all times now due to his sensitivity to sunlight. The poor child can't walk two steps without getting a leg cramp, not that he should be walking anyway. What a mess he is.

_Ring ring…ring ring_

Hmm? Someone was at the door? The idea of it being a reporter came to my mind. For this reason, I purposely took my time making my way to the door. When I opened it, I saw a rather dark skinned older woman.

"Yes, what can I help you with madam?" I put on my butler tone just in case.

"This is the house of Ciel Phantomhive, correct?" the mysterious woman asked.

I started becoming a little wary, "That is correct. What business do you have with the young master? He is in no condition to see anyone at the current time."

"That is the reason why I am here. The Earl called me earlier and told me everything. My name is Rachel Reed. You are Sebastian, right?"

Millions of new questions popped into my head, begging to be answered, "Yes, and what is your relation with the young master?"

"I've known him since he was small. I was a good friend of his aunt before she died. I am a nurse at Royal London Hospital where she used to practice." The woman explained. I examined her up and down. She seemed to pose no threat, judging by her looks, I guessed she was in her late 30s.

"My sincerest apologies for keeping you outside so long." I spoke, stepping to the side to allow her in, "Please come inside and I will notify the master of your arrival."

She bowed slightly as she walked inside, "Thank you."

I watched her go over into the parlor to sit down. I then went upstairs quickly and hastily knocked on Ciel's door.

A grumble sounding somewhat similar to "Come in." was made.

I opened the door and bowed, "Young master, a woman by the name of Rachel Reed has arrived to see you."

"Miss Rachel?" The boy perked up a little and emerged from under the covers, "Don't worry, Sebastian. She knew me when I was little. You may send her in."

I bowed once more, "As you wish." and went to go retrieve the woman.

**Ciel's POV**

As I sat up in my bed, my back began hurting as it normally did. I couldn't believe that I was saying it, but I couldn't wait until this was over with. I knew ever since this insanity began, that I would not allow Sebastian to deliver the children. Of course I spent the next several months trying to think of a substitute. And I chose the woman who used to work alongside Madam Red and knew me since I was little, Rachel Reed, a trained nurse working at Royal London Hospital.

The knocking of the door sounded again.

"Come in."

Sebastian strolled in as usual with a trolley holding a fruit parfait. Following behind him was Miss Rachel.

"Hello Ciel. It's good to see you again! You've definitely grown." She said cheerfully.

Stopping the trolley in front of my bed, he handed me one of the fruit parfaits, smiling as he did so, "Is there anything else the young master needs before I go about my regular duties for today?"

I grabbed the silver spoon, dipped it in the glass and took a bite, "Hmmm…yes. My head hurts, make it better."

The butler smiled at the simple request, "Yes my lord." He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the temple.

My face heated at the unexpected action, but sure enough, the headache I had cleared up in seconds, "Th-thank you. You are excused."

With the evil smirk still plastered on his face, he bowed and left the room. The nerve of that man, showing affection so abruptly in front of a guest. How dare he? I let out a deep sigh and flinched when I heard a little giggle. My attention was drawn back to Miss Rachel who was sitting in a chair on the other side of the bed, smiling.

"So, I know you explained to me your current state and I promised I wouldn't ask questions so I won't." She started off formally, "Now, I know that you're pregnant and all because you kinda explained it to me over the phone but you didn't tell me how far you were."

I closed my eyes attempting to remember what Sebastian had told me, "Around 34 weeks I believe."

"Oh wow, no wonder you're so big." She chuckled. She took out her clipboard and began writing things down, "This means that since you are having twins, you will most likely go into labor around 37 ½ weeks, which is reasonable enough. Now have you and Sebastian figured out how to uh…" she made a hand motion signaling what she meant.

"Yeah, he's gonna do something that will make it easier for both you and me." I explained after taking a bite of my parfait.

The scribbling on the clipboard seemed louder than our voices, "So Ciel, I am excited that I got to see you again and you are growing up to look just like your father, you know that?"

I held back a shudder at the words, and nodded, setting the now empty parfait glass down on the bedside table.

"Well I shall come back in a few weeks and we shall see what all has happened! Sound like a deal?" she said.

"Sure, I'll see you then, Miss Rachel." I waved her off as she walked out the door.

I laid my head on the backboard of my bed and groaned. That little "cure" for the headache I had sure didn't last very long.

Sebastian came in the room after tapping on the door, coming in to take the empty parfait dish, "Young master."

Eyes closed, trying to suppress the headache turned migraine, all I replied was, "Hmm?"

"I believe now is a better time than ever to show you how to transform into a female. I believe you are well enough for it." He said smiling.

I rolled my eyes and sunk back down in my comfy bed, "Some other time, Sebastian."

"While the young master may not be aware, you might find being a woman a lot easier for the time being." The demon said with way too much happiness.

"WHAT?" I screamed, bolting upright in the bed, "YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING! I hate my current situation already!"

"On the brighter side of things, you will be able to understand a woman's pain." He mentioned attempting to make things better.

I rolled my eyes and didn't even respond. So he spoke again, "If the young master will allow me, I can perform the spell to temporarily change your sex so that you may properly give birth when the time comes."

My face brightened as I remembered something, something I knew he wouldn't like, "Oh that reminds me, Sebastian. You will not be present for the birth of the children."

As expected, the look that formed on his face was quite unpleased, "So do I not get a say in the matter then?"

"Absolutely not."

"But then you would be all alone."

"Nope." I repeated, "Miss Rachel, being a trained nurse, will be there. Sebastian, this is an order: You are not to come in the room when the birth is taking place, understand?"

He sighed deeply in defeat and placed a hand over his heart, "Yes, my lord."

I slid back under the covers, "Good, now leave."

"Didn't you hear me, young master? I am quite positive your hearing is not leaving you."

Peeking over the ivory silk sheets, I sent him a glare, "What?"

He smiled, oh how I loathed that, "I still have not yet fulfilled the reason of my entering."

"And that would be…?" I spoke, getting rather impatient.

"Why, changing you into a female, of course!" He still sounded way too excited about this for my liking.

"No! Absolutely not! I demand you to…to…" Drowsiness washed over me in an instant, "Se…Sebastian, what…did you do?"

A chuckle, "I'm simply making the necessary preparations for the procedure. Now get some rest, sleep well, and you will feel much more…" he paused, searching for the right word, "appropriate."

Before I had room to protest, darkness clouded my vision, as I saw the demon standing over me, remove a glove. As I was losing consciousness, the last thing I heard was Sebastian.

"Sleep tight, my lady."

_

* * *

At long last this chapter is completed! Some of my friends on Facebook have figured me out so they are harassing me about updating as fast as I can. What a life. _

_Pepsi: __**REVIEW TO HELP SEBASTIAN IN MAKING CIEL A CHICK!**_

_Me: Pepsi is my co writer's new nickname. Since mine is Cookie, hers is now Pepsi. I love you all! See you next time!_


	31. Ballerina

_Woo, sorry for not updating in like forever but I have been kinda busy, and I'm not gonna bear you the details. _

_Something I thought was sad, was that just now, I got an idea and I had to look at the way I ended the last chapter because I forgot. I felt like an idiot. _

_If you haven't already noticed, I have begun fixing and tweaking the first few chapters to make them better. Go check them out!_

_**For those who watch America's Got Talent: **__A relative of mine is a contestant on there, __**Prince Poppycock. **__He is my second cousin (my mother's cousin) and I would love it if he could win the competition! He is already this far and we are going to see the Finals live next week! Please vote for him! I love him very dearly!_

_Sebastian: Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters._

_Me: So, let's see how this goes, shall we?_

_**NEW POLL UP ON PROFILE!**_

Mating Season

Ballerina

**Ciel's POV**

**One week later**

"_Sleep tight, my lady"_

Those were the last words I had heard before drifting off. I felt incredibly drowsy, rubbing my aching head.

"How long have I been asleep?" I wondered out loud.

Being cautious, I set my feet lightly on the velvet carpet. Almost instantly, intense nausea ripped through my body and I fell onto my hands and knees. My stomach tightened, tossing and turning, complaining about the lack of food. Finding it hard to breathe, I began choking, violently heaving nothing but air. I could feel the emptiness in my stomach, it was pleading for something, anything to fill it.

"Se…Sebastian!" I cried out in between the relentless gagging.

At last, as if waiting for an invitation, Sebastian came into the room. And he didn't rush, oh no, he casually walked over to me and just nonchalantly began rubbing my back, slowing the purging to a stop. I breathed heavily as I was able to breathe again. Sebastian gently picked me up and sat me down on the bed.

"Good morning, my lady." He smiled deviously.

I noticed this immediately, "You're hiding something. Out with it."

A shrug and grin came as a response, "I'm just glad the young mistress had a good rest."

"Sebastian, how long was I asleep?" I spoke eagerly. That was a question that needed an answer immediately.

"One week."

"One week?" I repeated angrily. The man stated it as if talking about the weather!

The butler brushed some imaginary dust off the bed curtains, "Yes. The change from a man to a woman takes a while to come to full completion. I kept you asleep for the past week to give the time it needed."

Oh yeah, now I remember. I mindlessly stroked my hair that draped over my shoulders, "So what am I supposed to do for clothes?"

"Nina Hopkins made more dresses for you to wear, formal and casual."

"Great." I muttered, this bastard has an answer for everything.

I averted my gaze to the window, it was gloomy outside. The rain was pelting the windows at a steady pace. A flash of lightening lit up the dark atmosphere for a moment followed by a rumble of thunder.

Sebastian cleared his throat, "Does the young mistress want something to eat? You haven't eaten in a week after all, being in the comatose state you were in."

I was seemingly entranced by the activities taking place in the window. I nodded and with a motion of my hand, excused him from the room.

Once the door clicked shut, I limped over to the window and sat on the window sill, gazing out at the stormy scene. A flash of lightning here, crash of thunder there, I look below and see the rain pooling on the stone sidewalk and drowning the garden area. Looking up, I saw the morbid clouds covering up every source of light, allowing themselves to weep over the Earth. Immaculate are the clouds who never hide their pain. A vibrant flash. A monstrous roar. A downpour like an emotional meltdown. They never hide what they're feeling. They aren't like me. Shamelessly shrouding the heavens at will.

Heavens? Like there is such a place. And if there is, I will gladly go to hell. I know more people down there anyway. Through the window's reflection, I saw Sebastian walk in with a tray in his hands, walking in my direction.

"Do you believe in God, Sebastian?"

The question made the demon stop in his tracks, "Whatever brought such a subject like this up?"

Eyes not leaving the dreary sight, I shrugged a little, "I would like to know."

Sighing, the butler set the tray down on the bed and went to my side, "Demons are not atheists, nor are they agnostics. They believe in God, because they fear him."

"Fear him?" I whispered in disbelief, finally breaking away from the storm to look up at Sebastian who was now gazing out the window as well.

"Yes. While it may be hard to imagine, demons fear Him, all people in Hell fear God. We know there is a god because Satan has seen him with his own eyes. We have what they call 'emotional faith'." He explained.

I scrunched my face in confusion, "Wouldn't that be 'demonic faith'?"

A shake of his head indicated I was wrong, "No, demonic faith is when you feel bad for not doing the right thing."

"Oh."

There was a silence that hung in the air for quite some time. The only sounds being made were the rain and the occasional boom of thunder.

Finally, I spoke up just to get rid of the quietness, "So, what did you bring me?"

"Something simple and quick but can satisfy your built-up hunger. I made apple cinnamon scones." He retrieved the tray and glided back over to me.

**Sebastian's POV**

I lowered the tray to Ciel's eye level. She eyed it for a moment before taking one. After taking a bit or two, she gave the usual facial expression of bliss and satisfaction, showing the sign of her approval. I smiled and set the tray of scones on the window sill where she still sat.

While Ciel watched the storm raging on outside, I went back over to the bed to remove the sheets so that they could be cleaned, and replace them with temporary ones. As I lifted the first layer of sheets off the bed, I noticed blood-colored stains contrasting the silky white sheets with its deep scarlet color. I sighed to myself. This means that everything will be going downhill very shortly, depending when in Ciel's slumber did this occur. A call should be administered to Lady Reed as soon as possible.

But not yet. I have to be absolutely sure before making rash decisions. Without saying a word, I pulled up the remaining sheets and walked out as fast as I thought possible.

Returning around 15 minutes later to receive the tray from Ciel, I walked in on the most charming scene.

There sat Ciel, watching out the window, one hand resting on the top of his stomach, and one supporting underneath. Dressed in one of the night dresses Nina Hopkins made, it was truly something charismatic. It would have been a lovely thing to photograph. At some point in me standing there watching her, Ciel noticed my presence.

"Sebastian, I have a favor to ask."

Chuckling lightly I went over to my mistress and placed a gloved hand on her head, "Yes?"

"Could you please fix my hair, it's making my neck hot." Came the unexpected yet amusing response.

I smiled, "But of course."

Combing through the long silvery locks a few times, I began twirling and twisting the hair into a braid. Grabbing a nearby sapphire blue ribbon, I tied it into an elegant bow. Proud of my work, I rested the long braid over one of Ciel's small shoulders.

"You know what worries me?" Ciel said, looking away from the window and at me.

"What?" I spoke with interest, settling myself behind her on the window sill, and rested my head on her shoulder.

"That my body won't be able to handle carrying two 6 pound infants and they be born early."

I grinned, laughing a little at Ciel's naïveté, "My lady, you are 36 weeks. You are already full term. To be brutally honest, you could go into labor any day."

Ciel flinched visibly, "Any day?"

Kissing her tender neck and then her head, I replied, "That's right. So we will have to be very careful. Which is why…" I got up and took Ciel's hand, "you are coming back to bed. I believe you have done enough storm watching today."

The moment Ciel got up, she stumbled and fell to the floor. I turned back and saw her bent over on the floor.

I knelt beside her, "Are you in pain?" A nod came as my response, "On a scale from 1 to 10, 1 being a bee sting and 10 being a gunshot, how bad is the pain?"

Sniffling, Ciel grabbed onto my coat, and pulled herself closer to me, "I… I think an 8. It may be more. I don't know."

Thinking on my feet, I scooped Ciel up into my arms and laid her down on the bed, which now had new sheets, "I apologize that you are in that much pain. Can you hold on for any longer?"

Getting no response, I sighed. I leaned down and placed a light kiss on small petal soft lips, in an attempt to ease a bit of the pain, "Is that better?"

"A little."

I placed a kiss on her forehead, "Just relax and stay calm. Everything will be okay. I promise."

"This is what I was afraid of." Ciel said quietly, "My mind and heart is telling me to give 100% in keeping them but I just…I can't. At least…not for much longer."

_My god, is it finally done? I hope I haven't offended anyone in their religion for what was in this chapter. From what I've been taught, those are facts, but that's just my own religion (Christianity). _

_Pepsi: __**REVIEW TO HELP CIEL IN HOLDING ON LONGER!**_

_Me: Please, for the love of god. There is only so much a little boy can take._

_And for those who have asked, yes, Alois and Claude will be making an appearance later on in the story._


	32. Everyday Devices

_Here I am again, updating extremely late. I hate myself for not updating as often as I wish I could be. But part one of Mating Season is coming to a close soon. I won't start a whole new story, but instead will put up new chapters after a much needed break. School is just an absolute nightmare._

_I will also be starting a new Kuroshitsuji fanfic that will be based off of Clue soon. The characters will be as follows:  
Sebastian Michaelis as Mr. Boddy  
Angelina Durless as Miss Scarlet  
Lau as Mr. Green  
Claude Faustus as Professor Plum  
Hannah Anafeloz as Mrs. Peacock  
Agni as Colonel Mustard  
Angela as Mrs. White  
Ciel Phantomhive as The Detective  
I hope you check it out when I get around to writing it._

_Sebastian: Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters._

_Me: Nope nope nope.

* * *

_

Mating Season

Everyday Devices

Sebastian smiled, "Of course you can, young mistress."

"What do you mean? There is no way I can keep them in any longer. I can't handle it."

A stern look crossed Sebastian's face, "Now young mistress, you have never said the word 'can't' before and I don't want you to say that ever again. Do what you do best. _You _may not be able to, but _I_ can. Order me to help you."

Sweat beaded on the child's face, "Sebastian… make this pain go away and do anything to put off what is happened."

"Yes, my lord." He said serenely, "I will be right back."

Ciel watched him go toward the door with wide eyes, "Where are you going?"

Already on the other side of the door, he just gave a conniving smile and closed the door.

Descending down the stairs in a graceful but hurried manner, Sebastian then went through every room of the house grabbing very basic items. After roughly 2 minutes and 13 seconds, he got everything he needed and went back up to the bedroom where a distraught Ciel was.

Sebastian took a towel and dunked it into a bucket of cold water. After wringing it out, he placed it on Ciel's forehead. He then took out a glass of wine and poured a small amount into a glass. Ciel looked at all the things he had brought: towels, wine, water, flowers, candles, and a box of matches.

"These are just common household items! It looks more like things for a romantic evening!"

The butler grinned and handed Ciel the glass of wine, "Drink it. Alcohol relaxes the muscles and it will help slow things down. It won't affect the children, I promise."

She snatched the glass from him and took a few sips, "You've gone mad."

"Everyday devices have enterprising uses when they're in the right hands, but for the wrong reasons. Delightfully delicious is dangerous abuses when they're in the right hands, but for the wrong reasons. If I were really your butler, any household item would be good enough to fix this. Just as long as I'm with you, any simple gadget would most definitely do."

Setting the now empty wine glass on the bedside table and taking the flowers now offered to him, Ciel scoffed, "I don't believe that nonsense. I think you are giving me nonsense. It's all your fault I'm in this mess. I'm sorry for what you did. So next time keep under control. Just stay away from me."

Sebastian instructed the teen to sniff the flower and bite a petal, which she did. He nodded in satisfaction and wagged his finger, "Now make your accusations and be sure the clues all fit. But if there is a shred of doubt, you know you must acquit."

Ciel batted the waving finger away from her face and tossed the flower somewhere unknown. The demon continued, "Yes I was very selfish when I executed my intention. But you lost nonetheless, perhaps we must address, a little retribution."

"My revenge isn't on you Sebastian. I forgave you long ago."

"How are you feeling, my lady?"

Ciel opened her mouth as if to fuss but suddenly stopped and had a more calm expression on her face, "I actually feel better."

"Good." Sebastian said smiling and reaching for the box of matches, "I will light a candle for the burning wax helps to soothe the brain and relax the body." He did so, "Now, I am going to go contact Lady Reed to let her know the time is drawing near. I will prepare a nearby guest room for her to stay until the time comes. Will you be okay now?"

The teen nodded, "Yes I'm sure I'll manage. Go do what needs to be done. I'll lie down, I guess."

The demon grinned and took his leave and went down the hall to the phone. Lifting it off the hook and putting it to his ear, he dialed the number for Rachel Reed.

"_Hello?"_

"Good day, Lady Reed. This is Sebastian Michaelis at the Phantomhive manor. Ciel has been experiencing some labor pains today and feels it would be best that you would stay here for the next week or so until the time comes for your services to be required."

"_Is that so? Well! That went faster than I expected! Understood, I will be down there tomorrow morning. I'm sure he can hold on until then."_

"Indeed, miss. Good bye."

"_Wish Ciel good luck."_

I hung up the phone, grinning wickedly. I grabbed a lit candelabra and walked slowly down the dusky hallways, rain still coming down at full force.

"So now we play our little game, my favorite. You try your best and play the game to win. And no matter if you land on top or bottom, you've played it. And now it's time to play the game again. The game has now begun. Let's begin the fun. From here it's all or none for my daughter and son."

_

* * *

It's so firkin short! *whines* I hate that this was so short, but I had to write something! I felt like you deserved it! In happier news, my birthday is in less than 2 weeks! I'm excited! But I'm so disappointed in myself. *dies*  
_

_Rachel: __**REVIEW AND SEE WHAT THE SHINIGAMI ARE UP TO RIGHT NOW!**_

_Me: Yes! Next chapter will be about the shinigami! Bye for now, my loves!_


	33. The Perfect Nanny

_My goodness! It has been a long time since I've written for this story hasn't it? Over a month. I hate to say that I was really busy with the play I was in, "Annie". But it's over now so I have more free time. I also had PSATs to take, but I got sick and lucked out on missing it!_

_I had a dreadful time thinking of ideas. But I have something at last! I also hated having to write the birth scene. I just couldn't get up off my ass to get it done. But now I am motivated to do so. Let's get started!_

_Sebastian: Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters._

_Me: May I die and go to heaven if I did. _

* * *

Mating Season

The Perfect Nanny

The Undertaker was strolling up on the rooftops listening to the wind blowing, "Winds in the east… there's a mist coming in. Almost as if something quite evil is about to begin. Can't put my finger on what lies in store. But I feel that it's something that has happened before. _Heh heh heh_"

He looked up and saw he was near the Phantomhive Mansion. He chuckled to himself, "My my my, I haven't been to this place in a while. So much has changed I know for sure."

Hopping onto the roof of the monstrous estate, he peered down below like a crow watching its prey, enjoying what was about to unfold.

A frustrated older woman came barging out of the house with bags in her hands, Maylene close behind her.

"Katy Nana!" The maid, not wearing her spectacles, shouted, "Who gets stuck with the children with no nanny in the house? Me! That's who!"

The woman turned around, "I've said my say, Miss Maylene, and that's all I'll say! I'm done with this house _forever_!"

As Katy Nana stormed off in rage, Maylene sighed, "Well good riddance then!"

Ciel ran down the stairs and up to the doorway, "Katy Nana!" But it was too late. Frustrated, he turned to the maid, "Gone… are you quite sure?"

She nodded, "I'm afraid so, master. Is it any wonder?"

"Choosing the right nanny, I just keep drawing blanks!" The teen sighed, "I'm unlucky I suppose."

"Well, beg my pardon for saying this but, they _are_ a bit mischievous at times."

He scoffed, "They are quite troublesome. I don't know how in the world I will be able to handle them."

"If only Sebastian were still here." Maylene said with a hint of sadness, "He would have been such a good help."

Ciel scoffed again then mumbled to himself, "He would have been such a great father."

It all happened so fast, Ciel could hardly believe it at first, but he remembers it so well.

**

* * *

4 years ago**

Rachel Reed had gotten there and pushed Sebastian out of the room, insisting that he would only get in the way. Sebastian sat outside the door with Agni and Soma, who was roughly 2 months pregnant.

Soma patted the butler on the shoulder and smiled, "Don't be nervous. It'll all be alright. Trust us."

Sebastian sighed, his head in his hands, "That's a bit difficult." He flinched as another scream ripped through the silence, "I can't take the screams. I'm supposed to protect Ciel and I can't do anything right now."

Agni smiled also, "Ciel will be fine. You have to have faith in God that everything will go smoothly."

The demon rolled his eyes at the mention of God. Lady Reed's voice could be heard from inside the room, "That's it Ciel! You are doing marvelously! Just a little bit more and you'll have a beautiful daughter in your arms!"

"Daughter… I'm going to have a daughter." Sebastian whispered to himself, almost in realization as to what was really happening. He stood up abruptly, "I need to go somewhere."

Agni and Soma looked at each other and then up at Sebastian, "Where are you going?"

He didn't answer but said one thing as he walked away, "Tell Ciel I'll be back soon."

Not a moment later, Lady Reed opened the door with a smile, "Mr. Sebastian, you have a beautiful daughter now." But she found the butler nowhere in sight.

* * *

Ciel sat in his study, staring at a letter that was the closest thing to him other than the children. It was the letter Sebastian wrote him the night he left. The uncovered eye read the letter over and over again, a sort of ritual he had gotten into over the years.

_Dear Ciel,  
I regret to say that I am not with you and the twins right now. I am most embarrassed to admit this but, I couldn't stand hearing you in so much pain so I had to get away. I also was very worried about the children. I cannot tell you why in a letter like this, but I had to attend to something very important back home. I hope to be back with you as soon as I can. I will never stop thinking about you or the children. I'm sure they are beautiful.  
Love,  
Sebastian_

Folding the letter back up, Ciel held back a tear threatening to emerge as he put the yellowing letter back into the locked drawer in his desk. He sighed and laid back in his chair.

"Mommy!"

A familiar voice rang out and Ciel looked up to see his son running to him, "What's wrong, Anthony?"

The boy climbed onto his mother's lap, "Sis is being mean to me."

"She is? Well, what did she do?"

The sobbing child began explaining what all happened and I nodded and kissed his forehead, "I will definitely talk to her later. Now why don't you go play with Finny, mommy is working."

"Okay." He said, cheering up and ran down the hall.

Ciel could hardly stand looking at his children without seeing Sebastian in them. Especially those damned red eyes they both inherited from the demon. It definitely made them unique.

The doorbell rung and within minutes, Tanaka notified him saying there was someone at the door asking for him. Sighing, Ciel got up and hurried down the stairs to see who the visitor was. Strangely enough, it was someone he didn't recognize.

"Hello, can I help you?"

The man, dressed in all black with a mask covering his face and hiding his identity, smiled, "Yes I was hoping to speak with you, Earl."

"Well then, come into the parlor and we can discuss whatever you wish to discuss." I said showing him to the parlor.

He sat in one chair and I sat in the one across from him, "Now what is it you want to talk to me about?"

The mysterious man chuckled, "I was hoping to discuss the subject of being hired as your new butler."

Ciel's eyes widened in shock, "What a thing to ask! I already have Tanaka as my butler. I am sorry to say you are not needed."

"But if I remember correctly, Tanaka is the steward for your company. There is no one here as the butler. I was hoping that I could fill that position."

_How arrogant this man is_, Ciel thought, "I apologize but we already have someone occupied as a butler in this household."

The man tilted his head, "I heard that the previous Phantomhive butler left around 4 years ago and hasn't been heard from since. I also heard a rumor that you two were lovers." He leaned in close, "Did you love your butler, Earl Phantomhive?"

The teen resisted the urge to smack this man in front of him, "I would most appreciate if you wouldn't bring that nonsense up at a time like this. You wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't understand? But of course I wouldn't! How could I? Tell me, how did you feel when you found out he left? Did you replace him right away?"

Ciel could tell he was on the verge of snapping any moment now, "How dare you think I would do such a thing? **I **_**died**_** that day!**"

"And if it was true that you and he were lovers, you must have gotten over it awfully quick and found another love. I saw that you have two children. Who is the lucky girl?" he said with a challenging look in his chocolate eyes.

All the earl could see was red as he stood up in rage, teeth gritted, "You can barge in my household, mock my company and my staff, but you have got some nerve coming in here acting like you own the place and saying things that will get you _hanged_ by the courtesy of myself and the Queen of England."

"So what if I do? What are you going to do about it?"

Blinded by immeasurable amounts of rage, Ciel tackled the black clad man to the ground and started throwing punches a mile a minute.

Soma and Agni, hearing Ciel scream in fury, rushed in to see what happened and quickly pulled Ciel off.

"Ciel! Please calm down!" Soma pleaded the shaking teen.

Ciel gasped for breath, "That…bastard is…dead. He's dead you hear? DEAD!"

Agni shook Ciel's shoulder, "Control yourself, Master Ciel! Look!"

The heaving earl looked up at the masked man who's mask got torn off in the struggle, "It…it can't be. Sebastian?"

_

* * *

Well, aren't you glad I finally updated? I bet you thought it was over. Well think again! I still got a good few ideas left! Now, hopefully in the next few days, I will have a little filler up with the shinigami. I have promised my co writer many times that I would get it written and put up as soon as I can. _

_Pepsi: __**REVIEW TO SEE IF SEBASTIAN HAS REALLY RETURNED!**_

_Love you all! Definitely glad to be back!_

_P.S. If you want to see a picture of myself in the play, go here (take out spaces): ht tp:/flic .kr/p/8L1JdU (__**I'm near the middle on the left with the black tights and gray dress and hat)**__ It is all the people in "Hooverville". I was Sophie. :D_


	34. Undying love even after Death

_Guess what? Now we have the long awaited shinigami chapter! It took me a long time to get off my ass to write this. But my inspiration was the Kuroshitsuji Musical 2: The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World. I LOVED IT. I suggest you go and watch it because it is amazing! Plus I use the two musical-only characters in this chapter some. Idea was thought up by Pepsi, my co-writer.  
_

_William: Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters._

_Me: I also do no own the musical or the characters Eric and Alan.  
_

* * *

Mating Season

Undying love even after Death

William sat at his desk, enjoying the rather peaceful atmosphere. The square glasses on his face shimmered slightly, shielding the spring green eyes that were scanning through paperwork.

This was the highlight of the orderly shinigami's day.

Having to not worry about Ronald and his mediocre doings was a rare thing. Eric and Alan are more than capable of looking after each other. And the red one… how disgraceful he can be at times. If he wasn't at William's side being a nuisance, he was out courting that damn demon.

Once he finished the last of his paperwork, William stood up and began his short journey to the filing room. Honestly, what would this place do without him?

Out of the corner of his eye, a certain red shinigami he had spoken of earlier came into view. As usual, he was standing there, leaning on the railing. A dreamy look in his eyes and a Cheshire grin on his face were always present in his characteristic features.

Deciding to end the daydreaming of the slacker before him, William took out his death scythe and proceeded to smack the other on the head, eliciting a yelp from him.

"Owie! Ow ow ow owie!" Grell turned and glared at him, "Will! What the hell did you that for? I was dreaming about my Sebas-chan! And you messed up my hair~!"

The methodical man sighed, adjusting his glasses, "That is all you ever do is slack off. Why bother thinking about him so much when you know such fantasies will never become reality?"

The ruby red shinigami chuckled as if he just thought of something interesting, "Tell me, William dear, have you ever experienced love before? Even just a little?"

"Of course not." William retorted quickly, suppressing a shudder.

Grell gave the other man a sympathetic look, "Poor baby. Well maybe when you do, you will understand that there is such a thing as _romance_. When one loves another, it changes you."

Will chuckled, "I see. You have what some call a novelette mind."

The flamboyant reaper stomped his foot and turned around, crossing his arms, "There is no call to be _rude_."

"Actually he is right for once."

The couple looked up to see Alan and Eric coming their way.

"Love does change you once you realize it." Eric said finishing his previous sentence.

William scoffed, obviously outnumbered in the love department, "Who ever said I wanted to experience love? It is such a petty thing that will only waste more of my time."

Alan placed a hand on the uptight man's shoulder, "That's something you don't understand yet. You may not know it yet, but there could be a special someone nearby."

Grell leaned heavily on William, "C'mon Will darling, you oughta give it a try sometime~!" Giving the stern reaper a peck on the cheek.

Turning on his heel immediately, William began making a dash back to his office, regretting coming out in the first place only to be bombarded by imbeciles, "I have had quite enough of this foolishness!"

The feminine death god was hot on his trail and got in his path, "Hold on a second, Will. I don't think we are done with you quite yet!"

"Grell Sutcliffe, get out of my way before you are publicly known as a drop dead transvestite."

"Awww~" Grell whined in a cat-like sense, "You are always so mean to me!"

Eric stepped in trying to help, "Now I don't ever agree with Grell but you really need to try to open up to women more. Or… is it _men_ in your case?"

There was some snickering as a result of that statement. William growled, "Like any of you could really be ones to judge!"

Alan smiled while shaking his head, "Lighten up."

William got out of the uncomfortable crowding around him. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Don't ever underestimate the power of love~!" The red shinigami said rather loudly near his superior's face.

"Why are you so loud all the goddamn time?" The cross man spat back on the verge of losing his temper completely.

Eric started pulling Grell back, "You might wanna give him some space. I think you pissed him off way too much."

Grell started to kick and fuss as he was being dragged away from his steaming superior.

Alan followed closely behind, evading the thrashing of his fellow co-worker, "Oi, Eric?"

"Yeah?"

"Who do you suppose William would be attracted to?" The ailing shinigami asked curiously.

Eric chuckled, "I'm not sure really. He seems so closed off that he won't let anyone in."

Grell, who had become quiet, noticed how easily he was being forgotten, "HEY! I'm still being dragged here!"

The couple stopped and turned to the fussy reaper, "Oh yeah." Alan mumbled. He turned back to his best friend, "Well I suppose I will go lay down before I have another attack again."

"That sounds like a good idea." Eric nodded, agreeing with the smaller man. He enveloped the fragile reaper into a hug and kissed his forehead, "Goodbye dear."

After the blonde gave him a brief kiss on the lips, Alan started walking the other way to where the chambers were.

Just loud enough for both of them to hear, Grell moaned, "Get a room."

Eric continued dragging the redhead, "You're just a bit jealous you don't have anyone like that."

Grell pouted, "I resent that! Where are you taking me?"

"One of the filing rooms so that you can calm yourself down."

"But that room is so boring!" the one being dragged fussed.

The built shinigami smiled to himself, "That's why we put you in there."

When they got to one of the unused filing rooms, Eric more or less threw Grell in there, "Now settle down before you come back out. The door will be locked until you can settle down."

As Eric was walking away, turned a deaf ear to the red shinigami's protests, Ronald ran up beside him, "Why did you just put Mr. Grell in a filing room?"

"Because his nerves are shot and he needs to calm down. William isn't in much of a sunshine mood either at the moment so it'd be best to avoid him." Eric explained to his young subordinate.

Ronald paused to think for a moment and then nodded, "Oh, I see. There is a lot of tension going on in between them, huh?"

The small shinigami's words made Eric stop in his tracks. The wheels began turning and he came to a sudden revelation, "Uh… yeah. Something along the lines of that."

"They need to find a way to get rid of all that tension. I heard it isn't good for you. And I've been told that you feel a lot better afterwards too." Ronald spoke as the continued to walk down the long hallway.

_This kid obviously doesn't know what he is saying. _Eric thought to himself. A grin spread wide on his face, "I think you are right."

"I am?"

"But of course. I have experienced that sort of thing firsthand and I will confirm that releasing the tension makes you feel much better." The blonde smirked. _Only in a conversation with this guy would saying this be okay._

Ronald smiled proudly, perking up a little, "Do you think I should go tell Mr. William that?"

Eric shook his head instantly, "Absolutely not. I don't think that would be a wise thing to say to him. Especially the reason why he is so torn up."

They reached a break in the hallway where you could go through two different doors: one leading to the main hall and the other leading to all the shinigami's chambers. Eric opened the door to the chambers.

"Where are you going?" Ronald asked as he opened the other door.

"I'm going to go check up on Alan. He went to go rest and I wanted to make sure he was okay."

The exuberant reaper nodded, "Oh okay! You know, he is really lucky to have a friend like you to take care of him!" and proceeded through the other doorway, shutting it behind him.

Eric almost couldn't hold in the laughter at the naïveté that young shinigami had, "We are just a little more than friends." He said knowing that there was no one around to hear his response.

He shook his head and went to where Alan went to rest. As he stepped into the pure white bedroom, Eric saw Alan lying peacefully on the giant bed.

Smiling at the sight, the older shinigami walked over to the side of the bed and brushed some of the brunette's locks out of his pale face. It wasn't often that Alan's illness allowed him to get a good amount of sleep, so he rested a great amount during the day when not on missions.

The blonde stroked the younger one's cheek and kissed his forehead tenderly, "Sleep tight, my dear. Soon enough I shall get those 1,000 souls you require and I will cure you. I swear it on my immortal soul."

He sat down on the bed and rested a hand on the ill reaper's side and sighed, "I promise I will stay by your side for eternity, for I would rather die with you than live without you."

_I love you too much to let you die alone.

* * *

_

_I hope that was enjoyable for you! I worked hard on it! See you next time!_

_Pepsi: **REVIEW TO SEE MORE OF CIEL AND SEBASTIAN!**  
_


	35. Answer Me

_I'm afraid that it is after this chapter that I shall take my much needed vacation from this story. I almost think I could end it right here if it weren't for the plot bunnies I still have hanging around for when the twins are a bit older. So enjoy this one for it will be the last one of the year. _

_Can you believe it has been nearly a year since I started this thing? Amazing. _

_**Also, I wanna give a shout out to the readers in Italy, Croatia, Portugal, Vietnam, Thailand, Peru, and in the Philippines! I am so amazed at how my story is being read worldwide. It blows my mind. **_

___Sebastian: Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters._**  
**

**Special thanks to 12Marina21 for being an absolute lifesaver when I needed it. *throws you cookies***

* * *

Mating Season

Answer Me

Ciel stared at the familiar face staring back at him. He honestly couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Sebastian, is that really you?" He said breaking out of the two Indian's grasps.

Sebastian grunted a little as he got up off of the floor, "Yes, my lord."

The earl, choking back tears, walked closer to Sebastian, who was now standing. He then promptly slapped the taller man across the face.

Sebastian gave the younger a look of shock who then bit his lip and wrapped his arms tightly around his long lost love. Hesitating but for a moment, Sebastian followed suit by placing his arms around Ciel and stroked his hair soothingly.

All too soon, Ciel decided to shove Sebastian away from him. The 17 year old had tears streaking down his face, but Sebastian couldn't tell if the tears were a result of anger, joy, or grief.

"You bastard…" he whispered just loud enough for Sebastian's well-trained ears to pick up, then his volume increased, "how could you have left me like that?"

The demon sighed, he knew he had to deal with this once he returned, "I apologize greatly, my lord. But I had something important come up."

Ciel's one visible eye glared so powerfully cold at him that it was hard for Sebastian to suppress a shiver, "Oh is that it? Then please enlighten me."

He put his hands on his hips and raised his chin slightly, "Enlighten me, Sebastian! I would love to know what was so important. So tell me," his face darkened, "what was so _damned_ important that you left in the midst of the **bloody birth of your two children? **What was so important that you had to leave me when I needed you most? What was so _**goddamned **_important that you left** myself and your children behind for these past **_**four years**_**?**" Ciel was starting to sound like a self-centered child again, "Answer me, Sebastian! Answer me, can't you? I'm not asking you! I am **demanding** you."

Sebastian listened to every harsh word Ciel spat at him, "Well… I suppose you want me to be honest. By the sounds of your screams, I could only assume that you were going to die in childbirth. Most women do nowadays so it wouldn't be uncommon. You see, I got terribly concerned for you and the children's sake. So, I rushed down to Hell to talk to my grandfather. He finds favor in you, of course. I told him of the predicament and he agreed to let you and the children live but for a price. I was forbidden to return to you for the first 4 years of the children's lives. Since time moves faster on Earth than in Hell, believe me, I had to wait nearly twice as long as you did. I only meant to do it for you. I came back as soon as I could."

Ciel stood there, absolutely lost for words.

Seeing as he was not getting a response but was silently forgiven, Sebastian continued, "May I see my children now?"

Without blinking or making any sort of movement, Ciel complied, "Cordelia, Anthony, get down here!"

In about two or three seconds, the pitter patter of feet running was heard above. Two small four year olds appeared in the doorway.

Anthony walked up behind Ciel and grasped onto his pant leg, hiding behind him. Ciel felt a tug and saw his little boy looking up at him, "Yes, Anthony?"

"Cordelia took my bunny rabbit."

Ciel knelt down to become eye level with his son, "She did? And why did she do that?"

The timid boy flicked his red eyes over to Sebastian curiously and then back to Ciel, "Because… she said it was hers. But I know it's mine. It has the blue bow and hers is the one with the eye patch."

Sebastian watched in awe at how much of a parent Ciel grew to be. He also saw the resemblances that make it obvious that they were partially his. The red eyes were evidence enough. Suddenly he felt something wrap around his leg. He looked down to see Cordelia about to sink her teeth into his leg. In lightning fast speed, he removed the small girl from his leg and set her on the ground. She paid no mind to it apparently as she toddled back over to Ciel.

"Mommy, who is the scary man?" She said pointing at Sebastian.

Ciel looked up and saw Sebastian give a confused look. He sighed as he lifted Anthony into his arms and rested him on his hip, "They don't remember you from the dreams, I'm afraid." He took Cordelia's small hand in his and led her over to the demon.

"Cordelia, Anthony, this… this is your father." The teen said with a bit of difficulty, "He's been gone these past four years on something very important."

The little girl peered up at her father, "So you are my daddy? That means you and mommy love each other, right? Because if you don't I'm going to bite you." She showed off her fangs.

Sebastian squatted down to her and smiled, "Yes I am your daddy. And I do love your mommy very much. Those little fangs of yours," he revealed his own fangs, "are inherited from me."

She plopped on the floor in a huff, "Well I thought they made me special."

Maylene walked in and bowed, "Excuse me, young master, Mr. Sebastian, I… Mr. Sebastian! You're back!" She looked thrilled as ever.

Ciel turned to her, Anthony still clinging to his mother, "Maylene, have you found a new nanny?"

"Yes I have. Her name is Christina Grant. She is the fiancée to the young Lord Dawlish, one of the Hargrave-Smythes." She read from a slip of paper.

"I see. Alright then, I've always found the Hargrave-Smythes to be a rather eccentric family. Always were inclined to tilt at windmills. Very well then, you are dismissed."

The maid nodded and left the room. Ciel set Anthony back down, "Okay both of you need to go back upstairs. Madam Mostyn will be here soon for your preschool lessons."

Once the two little ones were gone, Sebastian spoke up, "They are beautiful, Ciel."

Said teen turned around to face the butler, "And now for you," he ripped off the black cloak that covered his usual butler attire, "we need to have a talk in my study."

"Study?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you wouldn't prefer the bedroom?"

Grabbing hold of his tie, Ciel began dragging the butler with him, "I suggest that you keep your demon mouth shut if you want _anything_ from me."

Once they made it up the stairs and down to the door at the end of the hall where the study was located, Ciel led both of them inside as he took his rightful place in his desk chair.

"So… you said you knew the children and I were going to die?"

Sebastian pulled up a chair and sat down with a sigh, "I could sense death was nearby. That much itself was quite clear. I knew something had to be done or I would lose either you or the children, possibly both."

"Four years is a long time to be gone, Sebastian."

"I understand that, young master."

Ciel put a hand to his forehead, "Please, we are alone. Just call me Ciel."

A short silence hung in the room before the earl spoke up again, "I had dreams about you."

"You did?"

"Of course." He folded his hands in his lap, "They wouldn't last long at all. Sometimes I would just see your face and then be awake the next moment. But one was really memorable. The entire dream was of you and me kissing."

Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed in slight surprise as he looked into Ciel's sunlit sapphire eye, "Is that so?"

He smiled slightly then nervously bit the corner of his lip. "Yes. The dream happened more than once actually. It was just…" Ciel sighed quietly, attempting to find the words he sought, "It was soft, really gentle. Our lips touched just enough to relieve the nervousness I held. It wasn't of lust, no, not lust at all, but more a kiss of love, it surprised me because normally it wouldn't feel that way. It grew from there, but there was no urgency. It just grew, like the smallest rose bud in late summer. And it just felt, well, right. I felt like I belonged there, with your arms draped around me, my lips opening against yours. With us breathing the same air. It felt good. It was a kiss that didn't want to end, but had to, because I wanted to see your flawless face so badly, for it had been so long. But when our lips broke apart, I awoke."

"Well then Ciel…" Sebastian got up and leaned against the desk, "what do you think we should do then?"

The younger of the two sat in thought, pondering his decision, "Kiss me."

"And if it leads to something more?"

"You have my permission to do as you wish."

A chuckle, "Yes, my lord."

* * *

_And that is going to be the end for now! I shall see all of you in **2011! I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! **_

_**Pepsi: Review so that Cookie will continue this story!**_

_**Me: I will be updating my Durarara story and be helping with my D. Gray Man story that got adopted and also be working on a story on FictionPress! **_

_**Thank you all so much for being such amazing people! I am glad you enjoy my stories even when I look at them and think they are crap. **_

_**Bye! I love you all!  
**_


	36. Bonus Chapter: Glass Child

_How has everyone's year been so far? Mine has been absolutely amazing, with some exceptions of course. I know you all have probably been anticipating this chapter. Well I am happy and sad to announce that this will be the __**FINAL CHAPTER OF MATING SEASON. **_

_In actuality, the chapter before this one was the final chapter. I decided a few days after posting it that it would be the perfect place to end it. This is just a bonus chapter that I figured I owed you guys for being the most awesome readers a writer could ask for. Over 1,000 reviews is quite an achievement. I still can't believe that it's been over a year since this even began. _

_I will, of course, have a new Kuroshitsuji story coming out in March I should hope. For anyone who has read the novel "Death on the Nile" by Agatha Christie, it will be a story based off of the book and its play counterpart "Murder on the Nile". I do not have a name for it yet. But there will be a preview at the end of the chapter._

_**Sebastian: Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters.**_

_Me: I might actually miss saying that. xD_

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:  
Pepsi- (for being the awesome co-writer that you are and hearing out all my crappy ideas and such. I can't imagine anyone else to argue ideas with.)  
LovelyWickedDescet- (for being my biggest critic but being a friend also. You've pointed out more flaws in my writing than I could imagine. You have made me such a better writer.)  
12Marina21- (for being my emergency go-to person for ideas and help when no one else was available at the time.)**  
**ALL MY REVIEWERS AND READERS WHO HAVE CHEERED ME UP WHEN I FELT SAD AND DEPRESSED! You have all at one point been the turning point of my day from bad to good.**

_

* * *

_

Mating Season

Glass Child

Soma was sitting at the table, waiting for Agni to finish making some curry bread. With one hand resting on the side of his head, he absently started rapping his fingernails on the round wooden table. It was at that moment that he saw a flash of purple out of the corner of his vision. The prince sighed and stood up, intent on going to see what his mischievous little toddler was up to. She was always getting into trouble. He didn't see any problem with it. She was four years old—a very curious age. They just want to explore and have fun. How very carefree they can be.

It had certainly been a most eventful few years. The Indian couple felt obligated to stay with the grieving new mother of twins. It was certainly puzzling that Sebastian had left so swiftly without saying why. But nonetheless, they were the ones who kept Ciel from killing himself when he couldn't stand to look at his children's faces without thinking of him.

_Soma knocked on the polished wooden door of Ciel's study, "Ciel, it's time for lunch! Agni made curry bread~!" _

_There was a silence that disturbed the dark-skinned man. He knocked once again, "Ciel are you okay?" This has happened before, usually ending with nothing but bad things._

_Seeing the door was not locked, Soma took caution in opening the door, in fear for what he might find. What he did see was not nearly as bad as he thought. _

_Ciel was fast asleep with his head lying on his desk. There were obvious traces of tears on the boy's small face. As the pregnant Indian went over to get a better look, he flinched when he saw the gun that was in the teen's hand. So as to not wake him up, Soma carefully took hold of the gun and placed it in one of the desk drawers. _

_At the sound of the desk drawer closing, the sleeping child had bolted awake._

"_Sorry Ciel, I didn't mean to wake you up." The violet-haired man apologized._

_Ciel rested his head on one hand and waved the other, "Oh that's fine, Soma, don't worry about it. I'm just stressed from all the paperwork is all."_

_The Indian leaned up against a nearby window, "C'mon, we are best friends. I know what is really bothering you. You miss Sebastian."_

_A cerulean eye twitched at the sudden mention of the name, showing he was unprepared for it to be brought up in conversation, "It's been nearly 5 months. What is so goddamn important that he had to do?"_

"_That is something I don't know." Soma said as he shrugged his shoulders, "It will be alright, Ciel. He promised he would come back, didn't he? It's not like he would ditch you because he didn't want to be a parent or…" he trailed off when he saw the frantic look that appeared in Ciel's uncovered eye._

"_Sorry." The prince muttered bitterly, feeling guilty that he probably just made matters worse, "But look on the bright side! You have two beautiful children that love you unconditionally!"_

"_But…" the morbid teen sighed, "they both look so much like him."_

Blinking out of the flashback, Soma saw his child about to run past him and caught her by her shirt, "Amala, how about you go downstairs and play with Anthony and Cordelia, since you have chosen to be wild today."

The exuberant child nodded and she ran down the stairs, her lavender ponytails bouncing up and down as she went.

Walking back into the kitchen and taking a seat, Agni spoke up.

"My Prince, I don't mean to be crude, but how much longer do you plan to stay with Master Ciel?" He spoke as if in deep thought.

The Indian giggled, "Until they get tired of us and throw us out on the streets. Then we'll just go back to the townhouse. I'll let you know when to start packing." He finished with a goofy smile spread across his face.

Setting the finished food down and kissing Soma's temple, Agni smiled also.

"Hey Agni… I wonder how our child will grow up in society. And when she gets older, she'll figure out that the bandages wrapped around her arm aren't because of some imaginary burn she got when she was little." Soma said, thinking out loud.

_Lying in the large cream-colored bed with a small bundle in his arms,_ _Soma heard someone rapping at the door._

"_Come in."_

_Expecting to see Agni again, Soma couldn't help but smile when he saw Ciel behind the oak door, "Ciel, what a pleasant surprise~. Have you finally gotten the courage to come see her?"_

_Silently, Ciel nodded. Soma couldn't help but giggle a little at how uneasy the earl seemed to be, "Relax Ciel, dear! You've had the most practice handling children out of all of us. After all, you are still nursing the twins aren't you?"_

_The teen sighed a little, "Yes. Since they are about 7 months old, Miss Rachel recommends they nurse for the first year."_

"_Is it painful?"_

_Ciel chuckled lightly as he sat on the edge of the bed. Soma noticed that there were dark circles under his eyes, "Not really. It can take a lot of energy out of you. I usually sleep afterwards. It's only when they start teething and want to bite on everything they put their mouth on." _

_He leaned over to take a look at the sleeping newborn, "She's gorgeous. Was it painful having to be cut open?"_

_Soma thought for a moment, trying to remember what happened about 2 weeks ago, "I can't really give an honest answer considering I had to be sedated before it all began. But it was simple enough I suppose." _

_It was then that Ciel's eye widened, "Soma, what is that on her arm?"_

_Looking at her arms, the prince gasped when he saw all too familiar markings on her right arm, "It's just like Agni's…" he whispered._

Going downstairs, Soma saw the children's nanny, Miss Christina, happily keeping the children occupied. He turned and walked into the parlor where Ciel was sitting in silence.

"I'd say that nanny is a keeper." The Indian spoke, making his presence in the room known.

The sudden break in the tranquility startled the younger man, "Oh hello Soma. Yes I'm glad she's able to tolerate the children and their riotous behavior."

Soma nodded in agreement, "So where is Sebastian?"

"He's out taking care of some errands."

"Boy, I'm so glad he is back." Soma sighed contently.

Ciel laughed a little, "You have no idea."

Looking at the relaxed earl, the keen eye the Indian prince possessed had seen something rather amusing, "Um… Ciel?"

"Yes?" the 19 year old turned to look at the taller man.

"You have… something on your neck. I would say it was a bruise, but then I'd probably be lying." He said with a playful wink, "If you plan on seeing anyone important today, you might want to cover it up."

Blushing fiercely, Ciel covered his neck instantly as he shooed the giggling man out of the room.

* * *

**Preview for upcoming story** (not related to Mating Season)

Ciel leaned back in his chair and briefly glanced over at the tall raven-haired man, then back at Maylene, "Shall I tell you the story of my life?" He giggled and looked at the only other person in the room, "Sebastian over there would rather I didn't."

Said person threw down his magazine, and started towards one of the doorways leading out of the nearly empty saloon.

"Going to run away, Sebastian?"

The younger boy's voice made him stop in his tracks and turn, "It's getting late, don't you think?"

"But it's just the right time of night for a hard-luck story." He gestured to the quiet redhead, "Or perhaps a good-luck story like Maylene here. So tell me Maylene, why does your aunt rarely ever take you places like this? Why does she insist on you working as the maid of the household?"

The young woman adjusted her glasses, "Well, that's sort of a family situation. My grandmother, who is my aunt's sister, married someone under her social status. My aunt didn't approve of it. My father, who is a very proud man, kept up the argument until recently."

Ciel hummed a little, "That's quite romantic, isn't it Sebastian_?_" He turned to Maylene, "I like you Maylene. I like you very much." He threw back his head as he gulped the last of his brandy.

Sebastian sat at a table across the room and began flipping through a magazine, trying to get as minimally involved as possible.

"Sebastian, get the servant boy won't you? I'd like another drink." The twenty year old said after putting his empty glass down.

Without looking up, Sebastian spoke in an emotionless voice, "The servants have all gone to bed. It's after midnight. You've had quite enough drinks, Ciel."

Throwing the glass onto the floor, it shattered into pieces immediately, "What damned business is it of _yours_?" Ciel spat brutally.

"None."

"Do you want to know what Sebastian over there is afraid of, Maylene?" Ciel said with an alarmingly calmer tone, standing up from his chair.

The girl who was spoken to stayed silent.

"He's afraid that I'm going to tell you the story of my life. It's a very sad story. We were engaged, you see. He treated me rather badly, didn't you Sebastian?"

"Go to bed now Ciel, you're babbling nonsense." The other man said quickly and firmly.

Ciel got into a rather challenging stance, but his voice remained soft, "You're afraid of a scene, aren't you? That's because you are so English, so _reticent_. You want me to behave decently, don't you? Decently… like a prep school boy! That's all you are—an overgrown prep schoolboy!" At this, Sebastian closed his magazine and set it gently on the table listening to everything, "I told you I'd kill you before I saw you with another man or woman. You didn't believe me when I told you that? Answer me, can't you?"

Sebastian stood up rather hastily and faced Ciel's direction, who continued to speak in a bit louder tone.

"I've just been waiting. Just waiting. You're _my_ man, do you hear me? You belong to me! I told you I'd kill you and I meant it! Answer me! Answer me, damnit!" His challenging voice soon became a cry of anger, "That trashy so-called 'wife' of yours is just some gender-confused, no-account tramp! I'd die without you! I'd _die!"_

The words being harshly spewed at Sebastian were making his blood boil.

"Stop making a damned fool of yourself and go to bed!" he roared as he pointed commandingly to the door.

Sapphire eyes began to wet with tears, "I'm making a fool of myself, am I?"

"Y-yes!" Garnet orbs shone a fiery rage in them.

"I'll kill you… I'll kill you…" Ciel backed up a step or two, reaching into his back pocket, "I'll shoot you like the dog you are…" He pulled out a gun and pointed it directly at the man before him, "Just like the _dirty dog you are!_" And he pulled the trigger.

* * *

_AND DONE! I am so so so so glad this is finished! You can't imagine how difficult it has been thinking up what to freaking type! I just started typing yesterday in hopes that I would come up with something but I HAD NOTHING. That was the worst feeling in the world. I am also sad about finishing this because I had so much fun writing it. Looking through it, you can tell that this definitely helped in improving my writing. Not to mention getting myself a lot more known. _

_Madeleine-Elizabeth on deviantART read this story! She read like the first few chapters and ended up on the floor laughing, but she created a cracky fanart because of it! I FEEL HONORED._

_**Pepsi: Thanks so much to everyone for being so supportive of us and our insane ideas!**_

_**Me: I know I say it a lot but love you guys and I mean every word of it! I hope to see you soon! Goodbye for the last time!  
**_


End file.
